The Truth About the Past
by purplerose69
Summary: The scouts are about to start new lives & begin Crystal Tokyo, when a Dark Mistress Princess of the entire Negaverse appears threatening everything they know. With old enemies returning can they win? Will a deadly oath of love break Serena and Darien?
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth about the Past: Deterioration of the Future**

**_*discaimler: I do not own any sailor moon characters in this, accept the new ones…which you will find out. P.S. If i am bad at this or done anything wrong let me know. First story so kinda nervous. Lemme know what your thinkin? Feel free to give me a review!_**

**PART ONE: WHEN IT ALL FALLS APART**

_Serena's 18th birthday is coming up, and the rest of the girls are nearing the end of their graduating year. Rini and Diana the cat returned to the future, with Sailor Saturn to accompany her for the time being so she would have a friend. Artemis and Luna reveal that as far as they know and since they've talked to Sailor Pluto (keeping an eye on the outer worlds and future), in which it has been a while since they last did; believe that there are no further threats of the Dark Moon. Darien has been studying at a nearby university, staying close to Serena and the gang. Today they are meeting at Ray's house, or temple, conversing of what the future brings._

Luna, looking at Artemis with a stern yet excited look, addresses the girls, "It's to be brought to our attention girls that as far as we can tell all of the evil in this world has been rid of."

A look of surprise suddenly takes over all of the scouts faces. Mina, also known as Sailor Venus, speaks up, "We'll that's amazing, but how do we know for sure?"

Amy, Sailor Mercury, thinking about the future, specifically academically, says, "How do we avoid separating the sailor scouts if we all want to study different things in university?"

Ray agrees, "Amy is right, I mean what's going to happen in our future, and how is this whole Neo-Moon, Crystal Tokyo stuff work?"

Artemis replies, "That's just what we are here to talk about, it was around this time that Serena and Darien, if we were in the Moon Kingdom, would be getting ready to wed."

Luna retorts, "Now Artemis that was very upfront of you…however it is true. I think it's time we start to bring the Moon Kingdom back to its former glory, or should I say Crystal Tokyo!"

Leta, confused, says, "Well how do we do all that, I mean I get Serena and Darien are in love, and there probably is no more evil, but how do we get this all to span out?"

"Hey Serena don't you have anything to say about this?" asks Mina.

"Yea come on meat-ball head, you've been quiet this whole time! Speak up Serena!" yells Ray.

"..Its just that Darien hasn't been talking to me that much, and he said something the other day that scared me…." Serena said in a meek tone.

The girls all look at each other in concern. Amy speaks up, "Well Serena what is it, we can probably figure out a logical explanation for it all?"  
>"Yea, I'm sure nothings up; I mean the guy is pretty busy finishing up his work for his job. I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind!" says Leta, reassuring Serena.<p>

"I'm sure you're right, its just he's been having dreams again…" says Serena.

_** Flash Back **_

_Serena and Darien are in his condo. Serena is leaning her head on Dariens shoulder on his couch looking off in the distance at the starlit sky. _

"_Oh Darien, isn't this wonderful! Just me and you and the moon!"  
>"Mhmm.."<em>

"_That's all you have to say!" Serena replied slightly taken back.  
>"Oh sorry Serena, you know ive had a lot on my mind lately."<em>

"_Like what?" Serena looked up to him, expecting him to say something in terms of their relationship, as she let her head float up in the clouds.  
>"Well actually ive been having dreams again…" Darien bent forward placing his hand on his head resting it on his knee.<br>"Oh like what kind of dreams?" Serena asked, still thinking with her heart.  
>"Well like the ones before when our future selves sent them to us."<br>"Oh! They were more like nightmares!"  
>"I know…"<br>"You don't think that there could be something wrong with the future!"  
>"No.. I mean it could..its just their not the same… and I don't here his voice."<br>"Well what are they like?"  
>"You wont like it Serena…"<br>"Oh come on Darien, tell me, ill be there for you!"_

"_Well remember the dream I used to have of the moon princess when she needed help…"  
>"Me? Oh yes, I remember."<br>"And then the other ones where our marriage fails and you…you…"_

_** end flash back**_

"Serena! HELLO?" Rei yells at Serena.

"Sorry.." Serena answers, snapping out of her flashback.

"So were they like those dreams he had that King Endymion from the future sent?" asks Mina.

Serena looks down in sadness and confusion. "I don't know, he says they seem different and they scare him. He doesn't know what to make of them."

Luna, concerned pipes up asking "Well what did they contain Serena?"  
>"…Serena?" Artemis asks when she stays quiet.<p>

"Well," she tries to put an un-worried smile on her face but the scouts can tell she's just pretending. She continues, "He says that I'm in his dream, but when he reaches out to touch me, he … hurts me. He told me it was like as if I was allergic to him, or like a negative energy releases from him and I crumble in pain. I run away from him, and eventually fall down…like I die or something. He's scared and when he comes to help me, I fade away. Then things change. He sees a window with a silhouette of a girl in it, and she's asking for his help, like the moon princess used too….except she's not me…." Serena's words are muffled with her cries.  
>Mina worried asks, "What do you mean she's not you?"<p>

"Come on Serena we have to figure this out? Calm down and tell us okay?" asks Ray, for once seeming actually concerned and not sarcastic.

"…*sniff, sniff *…okay..." Serena replies. "Back when Darien didn't know he was even Tuxedo Mask, he told me he had a dream of the Moon Princess who asked him to help her be free again...but now…..*sniff , sniff* … he's seeing some other girl in his dreams. WAHHHHH!"

"Well Serena, I think you may be over thinking this too much. It may be that another princess is in need of our help. And maybe it might bring us some danger? That is why you are seen getting hurt" coaxes Luna.

_Suddenly Michelle and Amara barge in to Ray's room._

"We got here as soon as we could!" Amara says.

"We have a message from Sailor Pluto!" exclaims Michelle.

Luna responds, since all the other girls seem still stunned from all the happenings occurring at this single meeting, "Well girls come in and inform us!"

Michelle takes out her mirror, (her special power as an outer-senshi) and places it on the table. Suddenly an apparition of Sailor Pluto appears above the mirror as if being projected from it. The girls look in awe.

"Nice to see you again girls, however I do not know if we are under nice circumstances" says Pluto.

Artemis, in a stern voice says, "What is going on Sailor Pluto? What do you need us for?"

Pluto responds, "Well there are some weird happenings in the future of Tokyo. For one small lady seems as if she is getting sick, which never seems to happen in this day and age."

Mina interrupts, "Well why is it weird to be getting sick?"

Michelle answers for Pluto, "In the future everything is good and pure, and sickness is therefore rare, plus the moon royalty have been known for their healing powers and ability to live long and healthy."

"She is right." Pluto agrees, "And that's not it. I know I informed you that there seems to be no disturbances in regards to the Dark Moon, however something has appeared. I don't know what it is, or should I say what _they are_…"

What does '_they_' refer to?" Leta asks.

Pluto responds, "Well dark planet like objects have been appearing around the universe, not only in the future, but in the present as well. However judging by your reactions it seems they have not been identified. It doesn't surprise me, as I barely noticed them myself, as their dark appearance makes them hard to recognize in the dark space. They seem to be orbiting some of the planets."

Amy astonished exclaims, "It's impossible for new planets, or even small planets to pop up out of nowhere, its not logical!"  
>Serena pipes in, "Will Rini be okay?"<p>

Pluto looks at Serena with reassuring eyes, "They are doing everything they can to keep her healthy, right now its nothing compared to a cold but we are making sure in every way she is alright."

Luna, who had been quiet for quite a while makes an inquiry, "Does this mean that we may have a new evil on our hands Sailor Pluto?"

Pluto looks at Luna with concerned expression, "It is possible. So far they haven't done anything, but some of them are emitting strong negative energy forces. For that reason I think you should keep your in your time frame and focus as of now on being aware of any threat that may come up. I would help you but as of now I think its best that I make sure the portals are clear of any intruders. I have to leave now but if I come up with any more information then I will let you know."

Artemis replies, "Thank you Pluto."

Serena, suddenly yells, "Wait!"

Pluto asks, "What is it Princess?"

Serena, without any hesitation asks, "Has future Prince Endymion sent any more dreams to Darien at all lately for any reason?

Pluto responds, "No, not that I am aware of. We have been too busy with Rini and other problems occurring in the future. There would be no reason as far as we are concerned. Did that help you Serena?"

"…yes, it did. Thank you Pluto." Serena answers with an uncertainty to her voice.

Pluto leaves the table and disappears from the mirror. Everyone looks perplexed and worried, especially Serena who now has three problems haunting her mind. They all look to Luna and Artemis for any answer.

Luna looks to Artemis and then to the girls, "I don't know…"

"You don't know what?" they all ask.

Luna replies, in a slightly quivering voice, "I don't know who this new power can be. We have defeated all enemies that we know of since your mothers time Serena. I am empty of any answer … this is dangerous." She looks to Artemis with worried eyes, "We are blind in this. I am afraid this could be our most difficult battle yet…"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO: Heartfelt Worries**

_Serena leaves and goes home that night with Luna back to her house. Her mood has not changed much, and Luna is concerned._

Luna looks up at Serena as she limps into her house half-heartedly, obviously depressed. "Serena, now I'm sure your mother made you a nice dinner or probably a dessert? Why don't you go check the fridge, food always seems to cheer you up?"

Serena answers, "I'm not hungry."

Luna, concerned says, "Well id never thought id see this day. Serena you can't starve yourself. You're acting in the same immature way you did when he had bad dreams last time. He's having them for a reason you know. I know! Serena, how about you get ready for bed and call Darien, tell him about our findings! If he's on the phone with you he can't hurt you if that's what he is worried of."

Serena looking slightly happier, replies, "I guess I could…"

"There you go Serena, now put a smile on that face of yours and I promise we will figure these things out." reassures Luna.  
>Serena goes upstairs and gets herself ready for bed. A part of her thanks god that school is over and that its summer. The last thing she wants to worry about is bad grades too. She takes her hair out of her ponytail-buns and grabs the phone, hoping Luna was right.<p>

"….*ring, *ring, Hi, this is Darien speaking, how can I help you?"

"Darien, it's me Serena."

"Oh, hi Serena, what's going on?"

"…Darien, are …are we okay?"

" Oh Serenaaaa, you know I'm just doing this because I don't want to hurt you."

"Mhm… I know. *voice cracks*"

"Oh come on Serena, we can talk still. What happened today, any thing exciting?"

Luna had been watching the conversation, and nudged Serena with her paw. "Come on Serena, fill him in, he is Tuxedo Mask you know and Prince Endymion. He needs to know. Converse with him girl."

Serena continues, "Well we had a meeting today at Ray's."

"Oh and how'd that go?"

" Pluto told us some stuff… *her voice gets uneasy*"

"Serena, are you okay? What happened?" Darien asks concerned.

"Well she told us that Rini was sick, and …and ...it's not normal for people in the future to get sick and stuff …"

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Darien with complete worry in his voice.

"They said they are doing everything to help her out" Serena reassures, holding back tears, "And we thought there was going to be no more of the Negaverse but…"

"But what?"

"...there are new planets, with dark energy in the universe. Darien i'm scared."

"Awh, Serena! It will be okay. I don't like not being with you, but we know how to handle it now."

"But Darien, can't I just be with you? It's the summer? I miss you!"

"Ugh Serena, I want that too, but if the dreams are true, I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"Luna said they could just be a warning of danger to come, not that you specifically are a danger to me?"

Luna looks at Serena and scratches her leg a bit, "Don't bring me into this Serena," in a condescending voice, with a nervous laugh. "If I'm wrong…."

"But if its not…" Darien inquires, responding to Serena.

"Oh and I should tell you. I asked Pluto if they were from your future self..."  
>"And? What did she say?"<p>

"That she was pretty confident they weren't..."

"Oh, well Serena I've still got some work to finish up. Last stuff before my summer actually starts. Have a good night okay?"

"Mhm…" Serena replies, holding back tears. "Good night Darien… I love you ..!"

" I love you too Serena, remember that."

Serena hangs up the phone. Suddenly she finds her self looking out the window. "Remember that," plays in her head. He had said that once before, during one of their first few encounters. He had said after fighting Zoicite in a battle. He wanted to make sure she knew that he was fighting on his own, not with the scouts. Now he was telling her to remember that he loved her. She didn't want it to reverse itself; that he wasn't on their side anymore. She looked up to the moon, and its bright moonlit rays. Why couldn't this be the end? Why couldn't she and Darien just settle down in Crystal Tokyo like the future had held for them?

"Serena," Luna says, "He told you he loved you. Stop thinking so much. You're going to need your sleep you know if we have new enemies to battle."

"Your right Luna," Serena agreed, "I guess maybe it's not as bad after all."

She said it, but she wondered if she was lying to herself; is it bad? And could it get any worse?

Darien was at his house doing the same. He looked to the sky scared of what these dreams could now mean. He, like Serena, had three things haunting his mind, the new dark planets, Rini being ill, and now most of all these dreams which made him completely uneasy. He wanted to see Serena more than ever, and was sick of the déjà vu he was having. He remembered when he had the dreams before. She could barely function at times. He wondered if it came to that, if she would be able to make it through all of the stress again. He also pondered this new girl. She had no face, and her hair seemed similar to Serena's except she seemed to have three buns in her hair; not two. Her eyes glowed a purple color and in a voice he'd never heard asked him to help her. He wasn't sure if it was a warning to beware of her, mimicking the Moon Princess or a message to actually help this girl. His head spun. He decided to go to bed, hoping no other dreams or problems would arise that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE: MASQURADE MADNESS**

_A large round planet, equivalent to the size of the moon, drifts towards the earth. Upon it, a glowing force field masks its appearance to the world around it, and yet emits a dark negative power._

A shadowy figure appears with a masked face. The mask itself has slits where the eyes would be with black eyeliner wrapping around the corners, red paint where the lips would be and a dark crescent moon in the middle of the forehead. A silver crown with silver pearls and a purple jewel was sitting upon the head of the mysterious shadow. This was all that could be seen from the darkness. A staff and a cat like figure in the shadows are apparent, as shadows themselves and black roses engulf the throne of the mysterious Dark Mistress.

Five masqueraded girls enter the room and bow to this Mistress. The first's masqueraded girl is **Brenna**. She had short hair and middle swept bangs on both sides. Its colour was a deep purple brown that appeared almost black. Her eyes were surrounded by a mask like the other girls; hers uniquely had black feathers coming out of them. Feathers came off her shoulders, and she wore a tube top looking more like a bra with it laced up almost showing too much cleavage. Her skirt did the same but did up on its sides. Her gloves showed her fingers and leg had a band around it with smaller black feathers. Her boots had a single long black feather along the middle. Her power was that of a raven.

The second that appeared was **Melantha**, whose power was mainly of a dark energy flower, but could control most plants. Her hair was long and braided halfway down, which was a bright orange-red colour. Her mask was ordained with deep pink flowers on the corners. Her bodysuit was green with one strap and separated down the middle and came together above the beginning of her bathing-suit like bottom. The shoulders and waistline along with the band on her ankle boots, all had the same flowers of a deep pink on them with a translucent tutu of pink coming out of them as well.

**Belinda**, the snake controller, had dark black hair that came together at the bottom held by a gold snake ornament rapping itself around the hair. Her bra was gold and zigzagged down the sides of her to a bathing suit like gold bottom which had a waist-cape attached to the sides of her hips that flowed to the ground in red. Her boots made of gold as well were ordained with red jewels. She had a snake tattoo on her slightly darkened skin and a whip which at the end took form of a viperous snake.

Next was **Isanna**, who controlled ice. Her hair parted in the middle was an icy blue, with a glossy shine. Her bra was of blue crystal and had sharp cornered points that wrapped around her shoulders like ice. Her skirt was of polygonal ice pieces with a silver band across the top.

Lastly was **Arachnina**, controller of spiders and their webs. She had deep red-purple hair that was held in a ponytail by a dark blue ordained headpiece. Her bodysuit had opened sides and had an open chest. Like the rest of them her gloves had open fingers, but she had sharp spider legged like ornaments that ordained the wrists, along with the hips of her outfit. Her ankle boots had spider webs that went to her knee like fishnets which also decorated her suit. All of them unmistakably had the Negaverse symbol of a black crescent moon on their forehead, however they glowed an even stronger black aura then ever before.

The figure from the shadows in an unrecognizable voice said, "We are approaching the earth fast; find the sailor scouts, find tuxedo mask, and then we will find, most importantly: Sailor Moon. I leave it to you my Masqueraded Mistresses of my Negaverse."

_I also am very much into art, and created identities for each of these girls (drawn). If you would like to see them please msg me and I can eventually scan them and post them. ps. if you look up their names they correspond with their characters powers...just sayin.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR: COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT**

_***So I realize now that Ray is spelled Raye in the English version…by what I am going by…so sorry for my miss spelled name.** _

"Awh, come on Serena brighten up!" Mina says

"Yea girl, Darien told you he still loved you Serena, don't worry about it!" Leta reassures.

"Yea come on Serena, stop being so down in the dumps, just because you're all sad doesn't mean you have to go ruining our day!" complained Raye.

"Oh Raye give her a break, but Serena we do need to get back to important matters and focus on them for the time being." Amy points out to the group.

Luna agrees, "Amy is right girls, we need to…"

Mina interrupts, "Oh I know! Why don't we go to that fancy masquerade ball tonight? I've seen flyers all over the place, apparently that old huge mansion was redone by a new owner, and their having a fancy summer party for the public!"

"Like in the 16th Century?" asks Amy.

"Oh yea sure…" replies Mina, "Anyway it'll be fun and help us keep our mind off of all this stuff. Especially for you Serena! Maybe you'll even see

Darien there, and if you look really nice, it'll remind him of the old days and he won't be able to resist!" Mina proclaims with a look of extreme determination, clenching her fist strongly, as if she had the biggest determination boost of her life.

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Mina's right. I wouldn't mind a break after all those exams and stuff!" agrees Raye.

"And maybe we'll meet some dreamy boys there too!" says Leta hopefully.

"And I think reenacting the 16th century's renaissance style would be quite lovely," agrees Amy.

"Yes but girls…" Artemis starts.

"Okay fine we'll go." Serena gives in, and with a sudden look of determination she says "and I will look my best and get my dear Darien back to me!"

"YES!" they all exclaim as they walk away to shop for an outfit.

"I just knew Serena couldn't resist a childish plan like that…" mutters Luna under her breath.

**. . .  
><strong>

"Hello Serena back so soon?" Luna inquires as Serena enters her room.

Serena mopes onto her bed, "Oh Luna," she whines, "All the girls went to dress shops and found nice dresses for the party."

Luna looks at her with big eyes, "Oh well that's wonderful, it's amazing how quickly these shops change their stock to ball gown wear."

"But I didn't get one!" Serena whines, almost with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Serena, you were probably too picky. You know how …" Luna looks up at Serena's crying eyes. "Oh Serena don't tell me you've already forgotten?"

"What Luna?" Serena asks."

"The Luna Pen Serena. You've used it before against my will to change into a different person on many accounts. What makes right now so different?" Luna explains.

"Oh my god! Luna I completely forgot. Wait… you're going to let me use the pen for my own benefit?" Serena looked at Luna with a huge smile slightly astonished.

"Well don't get hung up on it Serena, but for this once..." Luna continues.

"Alright Luna Pen!" She takes it out and holds it up in the air. "Transform me into a beautiful masqueraded princess that's super glamorous!"

_*Transform*_

"Well Serena, I must say, you do clean up quite nicely!" Luna admits staring at the new Serena.

"God Luna, I am the moon princess you know?" Serena tells Luna looking at herself in the mirror.

She actually did look quite beautiful. Her hair remained in its normal way, but the ends of her ponytails were curled softly. Her buns had white and pink roses with gold accents. Her dress went off the shoulders with an open neck. The material was a white satin, and the sash that went off the shoulders was gold with pink flower embroidery. In the middle where it met on her breasts was a pink rose. The skirt had a gold rim where the top met the skirt with a two white roses on each side of a larger pink one. The skirt itself had gold accents which decorated the white satin in swirls, with pink accents. Her shoes were gold with a pink rose. Her mask last of all covered her nose and left her mouth open. It was gold and had embroidery of pink decorating it in similar swirls of the dress.

"Serena!" Luna interrupted her train of thought, "Your going to be late you know. You don't want to get lost in that big house!"

"Alright Luna!" Serena said and scurried off to meet her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE: A SERIOUS CASE OF DEJA VU**

"Ugh, it's totally like Serena to be late!" Raye complained.

"Oh come on Raye, its not like any of the dancing has started yet," reassured Mina.

"Uhm guys, who's that girl over there waving at us?" Leta asked.

Amy turns around, "I don't know."

"She does look oddly familiar though," admits Mina.

"Hey guys!"

"…Do we know you?" Raye asked in her normal attitude like way.

"Oh come on Raye, cant you recognize a Moon Princess when you see one?"

"SERENA?" they all exclaim mouths dropped open.

"The one and only!" Serena exclaims giving them the peace sign framing her eyes.

The girls looked at Serena up and down and could barely believe it was her. Other than the typical "meatball" hair-do Serena really did look like a princess.

Luna, who went with Serena was watching from a distance and admired the girls, remembering the days on the Moon. They all looked like princesses. Ray had a deep red dress with a plunging neckline that continued off the shoulders and long red gloves with gold jewelry. Mina had an orange-yellow dress on that accented her blonde hair, with a ribbon that tied around her waist and a bow in her hair of the same type. Leta had a long-sleeved emerald dress on that had pink embellishments on it, with a pink flower in the middle matching her pink flowered earrings. Amy had a deep blue dress that had folds in the material that made it appear like waves from the skirt. She had small blue gloves with a silver band on each wrist. Each had a large flowing skirt as well. Luna thought they truly did look like the princesses they once were.

"We'll come on guys, now that were all there lets start the dancing!" Serena exclaimed, with bolting eyes from man to man looking for Darien.

"Yea she's right, I want to find myself a hunk of a guy to dance with," said Mina winking her eye.

The girls walk in and are amazed at the inside of the mansion. The inner room was extremely huge and could almost be to the comparative of a castle. At once each girl was whisked off by a man that was by the doorstep waiting to court the girls. However Serena, flattered, still kept a watchful eye as her partner moved her around the dance floor, quite well actually considering Serena could barely dance.

Darien was there, and although he normally would wear a white mask he decided it best to wear a black one that night, considering he expected Serena to be looking for him, and altogether he looked too much like Tuxedo Mask with a white mask on his face. He wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for Andrew who pushed it upon him to go, knowing he was going through a rough patch with Serena. Still something didn't feel right being here. Suddenly it occurred to him. Before he had known Serena was Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess there was a party he had came to as Tuxedo Mask just like this. He hadn't recognized Serena at the time, but she looked like the Princess in his dreams. He went out of his way to get to her, and there they had a wonderful night of dancing until Queen Barrel's minions had messed up the evening. He put his hand to his head. Why was he having so much déjà vu? First, there is this new princess in the dream, and now he's reliving another moment from the past? Again he found his eyes searching for this new princess, as if life had rewound itself again. He needed some air. He went towards a window with a balcony on it when suddenly he looked up and saw a girl that looked like the one in his dream. Her eyes were covered by a dark black mask that almost matched the colour of her dark black hair. Her dress was a lilac purple and ordained with black roses. He took as much in when suddenly he ran towards the window to find out she was gone. Had she just disappeared? Was she real? Or was it just his imagination? Frustrated he remained perplexed staring onto the night air.

Serena at the same time was boring of the dance, and still had her heart set on Darien, for she too remembered the similar run in they had had at that night of the party. She left the dance floor, completely bummed out that she couldn't seem to find him, which should be easy as he is completely recognizable as Tuxedo Mask. She saw an open window leading to a balcony and left to go stand outside of it to get away from all the clutter. This is when she bumped into someone outside the window as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said looking up at the person she bumped into.

"Its okay." he said.

"Oh my god. It's Darien." Serena thought to herself in complete astonishment.

"Hi…Darien." She said with an embarrassed smile putting her hand behind her head.

Darien looked at Serena for a second and couldn't seem to recognize her, but the voice…

"Serena? Is that you?" Darien asked.

"Sheesh." She thought, "Do I really look that different?"

Darien looked at her. She didn't really look like the normal Serena. She looked a lot more like herself as the Moon Princess. She actually looked quite beautiful. Then it hit him like a brick: Just like the time when he met her at Princess Diamond's party.

"Uhm, Darien did you do something to yourself you look a little different?" asked Serena

"Yea, I looked too much like Tuxedo Mask, you know with the white mask." He answered.

"Oh, I see." Serena said while she looked away at the moon.

Darien looked at her. She wasn't being herself either. Serena used to be crazy about keeping him all to herself, and last time this happened she had done everything in her power to get them back together. She somehow seemed defeated. Or maybe she was just distracted? He didn't know what to say to her.

"Serena, I'm going to go okay." Darien finally said, hating to draw his eyes away from her.

"Mhm. Do you have to?" Serena said trying to hold back tears from her eyes.

He just nodded, tearing his eyes away from her, feeling it was like the hardest thing he'd done in his life.

**. . .**

Inside the party other things were stirring. Isanna and Melantha were hidden amongst the crowd, disguised as girls in gowns talking away.

"Petty humans come here and think nothing of a random ball. None of them thought of it as the least bit strange." Isanna said.

"I agree, however I don't understand the point in all this." Melantha replied.

"Neither do I…wait. I am getting a message from the Dark Mistress." Isanna looked down at her hand and from it a small jagged piece of ice revealed itself with a message from her leader. It read "the man on the balcony is Tuxedo Mask, girls make sense of this."

Melantha read it looking perplexed. "How did she know that?"

Isanna, "Who knows but if that's him, then what does she mean by 'make sense of it'?"

"Well…hey look! There is a girl on the balcony with him." Melantha replied.

"Make sense of it…Well hey, he does kind of look like the image she showed us of tuxedo mask. Maybe that girl is Sailor Moon." Isanna exclaimed.  
>"Hmm…our Dark Mistress did tell us that they were love birds. Plus her appeal looks very much like a princess." Melantha agreed.<p>

"Well then let's see, if she is the moon princess a little slippery footing shouldn't faze her at all." Isanna laughs holding her hand to her mouth to muffle it.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Melantha looked at Isanna with a scheming eye.

Darien left the balcony, and Serena continued to try to hold back her tears. She thought of the fact that after trying so hard for him to notice her; he left her by herself. It wasn't like Darien to ignore she thought, "What if the dreams worsened?" "What if he found this new princess and she was old news?" Her head spun with questions that haunted her. She was wondering if she should give up and let him be, which went against everything she ever believed in the past. She was so worked up about this that she had no idea that Melantha and Isanna had set up a little trap for her. Ice suddenly covered the ground where Serena's feet were and covered the railing and then a vine from the side of the house reached on to the floor of the balcony and sat above her foot waiting for her to take another step. You see, Melantha and Isanna figured their Leader, the "Dark Mistress" had wanted them to check and see if she was Sailor Moon, and if she did fall she would be able to recover herself immediately or at the least the rest of her friends would come her aid and reveal their identities to the Negamoon. However this was not the Dark Mistress's true intentions although they were partially right.

Serena unaware took a step towards the edge of the balcony and the plant wrapped itself around her ankle causing her to fall forward over the edge. Her mask flew off her face in the gust of wind. With the ice covering the rail it was a sure death trap. Serena thought, "I can't transform here! Everyone will see me! Sailor Moon or not there is no way I can get out of this one." She realized her glove was not letting her get a grip at all on the railing and she was slipping.

"Help!" she yelled.

Darien, thinking he was the first to hear Serena call out, looked back at the balcony he was at a moment ago. Serena was gone. No, she wasn't! She was dangling outside of the balcony. "Another déjà vu moment?" he thought. As this had happened before; she was pushed off the ledge by a minion of the Negaverse and he had to save her. He ran towards the balcony but before he could…


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX: MASQUERADERS OR TRAITORS**

Serena was holding on for dear life and yet the party was so crowded and noisy she wasn't sure if anyone could hear her. Suddenly she heard footsteps running towards her, and she heard someone that sounded like Darien yelling "Serena!" She hoped to god that he would reach her in time. Her fingers slipped once more and she found herself holding on with two fingers above plummet into not grass but in fact mote like pond which was a long way down, not to mention deep. Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist. "Darien!" she thought. She looked up thinking to see Darien's face but instead so a man with white hair and a dark blue mask holding onto her arm. He pulled her up with almost no problem. When her feet were firmly planted on the ground she looked into this mystery mans eyes. They were so cold and yet seemed almost familiar. But with the mask on she couldn't tell if she knew who he was anyway.

Suddenly he let go of her hand and said, "I'll be seeing you, my princess." He disappeared into the crowd without a trace.

When Serena came to again she realized that Darien was standing almost immediately behind where the mystery man had been standing. He did try to come to her rescue, did he not? "Serena…" he said with a loss for words and then disappeared into the crowd again.

Serena left the balcony not knowing what to make of what just happened. Mina and Leta came over to her.

"Luna told us what happened!" Leta said.

"Are you alright Serena?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." answered Serena, confused and shaken.

"Who was that man that helped you up Serena?" Luna asked appearing from behind a curtain.

"I'm not sure, he seemed familiar…" Serena replied almost in a dream like state.

"Well Serena, I think its best we all keep an eye out? On the other hand, it's just like you Serena being all klutz like and falling over a balcony."

"But I didn't fall over it on my own Luna. A vine tripped me and the balcony was extremely slippery!" Serena protested.

"Serena how…" Mina started.

"Serena's right."

"Who's that?" Luna asked.

"It's me Artemis," identifying himself.

"You're here?" Luna asked.

"You don't think I'd stay home alone from all the action?" asked Artemis. "However I saw it happen. The vine had moved onto the balcony and the railing was almost icy! I think it would be best we keep an eye out."

"So where were you when I was falling?" Serena demanded Artemis.

Artemis looked sheepish. "I wouldn't have been able to save you Serena, plus I got there just as Darien did. I checked it out after."  
>"<p>

Artemis do you really think so, about keeping a look out?" Mina asked.

"It might be. She could have just slipped though, I mean…" Artemis answered.

"That's true, Serena you can be completely klutzy at times, but to be on the safe side: girls go gather Amy and Raye and let them know what we've figured out. I think its best we stick together." Luna explained.

"Oh but cant we just leave Luna, I'm not having a very good night..." whined Serena.

"Now Serena we can't just leave all these people here if there is something going on, so come on girls." Luna said, motioning them to follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN: FRIEND OR FOE?**

The girls unite together, and for a long time they were looking around for any suspicious activity; however their searches failed. Serena was ready to give up, tired and depressed when someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" said the unknown voice.

Serena turned around and looked at the woman. She had short dark brown hair, with a black feathered mask on, as well as an extravagant gown that matched the dress.

"Do I know you?" Serena asked, confused about who this mystery woman was.

"No, I'm afraid you don't. But I've just been informed by one of the suitors here tonight that you may have almost fallen from our balcony? He gave me a description of you, and I really hope your okay?" asked the woman, whose voice was concerned yet inquisitive.

"Uhm, yes I did." Serena answered, thrown off by the woman's knowledge of the situation.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," the woman replied. "My name is Brenna; I am one of the mistresses of the mansion. I work directly under the High Mistress, the new inhabitant of his mansion."

"Oh well I wouldn't worry about it, Serena can be pretty klutzy at times." Said Raye, who had been close by the whole time, interrupting.

"Rayyyyyyyye!" Serena complained.

"It's very nice of you to be concerned. It seems as if a piece of ivy was sticking out and may have trapped her foot." Said Ami, who was now part of the conversation.

"Yea and that balcony is pretty slippery!" exclaimed Mina, who like Ami went to go look at the balcony earlier.

All of a sudden, Darien who had also been unnoticed but standing off to the side, chimed in, "When I left her she was fine, then I turn around and Serena was completely slipping off the railing."

Serena, surprised at Darien's arrival into the conversation, was again confused about his concern for her safety.

"That is terrible! All of the ivy on the house should have been trimmed down so it didn't engulf the balcony! And the cleaners must have not finished wiping down the balcony after they polished it! I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Mistress Brenna replied.

"Oh really it's okay!" said Serena, charmed by their concern over her well-being.

"Hey! Serena if you got hurt it could have been bad! They should be concerned!" Leta exclaimed, defending her.

"Your friend is right. I take it your name is Serena? Well then how about in return, I invite all of you to tea and a lunch tomorrow. I can show you the mansion, and our gardens, and if our High Mistress is not busy, I may be able to introduce you." Brenna said to the girls.

"Really? That would be amazing! This place is so beautiful!" said Ray, quick to answer before Serena could.

"That's really nice of you, but are you sure that's okay?" Serena asked.

"Oh of course!" Mistress Brenna replied with a smile on her face. "Just come tomorrow around noon, and I hope to see all of you there. I really want to apologize for any stress we caused you this night! However I must excuse myself, the night is almost at its end and I must assist the other Mistresses. "

"Goodbye!" the girls say.

**. . .**

Back at Serena's house, she is looking out the window at the stars and the full moon, reflecting on the night she just had.

"Serena, I can't believe you and the girls actually accepted their offer. We should be focusing on trying to find out who or what this new energy force and planets may have come from…Serena? Serena?" said Luna, interrupting Serena's thoughts.

"Oh Luna, cant you leave the Negaverse stuff out of this? That mistress just invited us to the mansion. She was extremely nice, I can't imagine they are part of this Negaverse stuff," said Serena.

"Oh well if you were listening you would have noticed I didn't say that particularly Serena; we just have to keep focused at the task at hand!" Luna retorted.

"Luna why can't you ever just drop it?" yelled Serena, "I have enough to deal with, with Darien ignoring me, and Rini being sick, and school, and becoming the Moon Princess again…"

"Wow Serena, I didn't know it was bugging you that much but I…"

**_*Snoring*_**

"Oh Serena!" Luna exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT: THE GIRL IN BEHIND THE MASK**

_Around noon, all the girls met up outside of the mansion for their lunch date. Looking at the residence in broad daylight gave it a different atmosphere than the night before. The gardens were lush, and they noticed the excessive amounts of roses within the gardens. The grey bricked old Victorian style house could have been compared to a castle._

"Wow this thing is actually huge!" exclaimed Mina.

"Yes, I'd have to agree. It didn't seem so large in the dark last evening!" agreed Amy.

"Kay well lets go in guys, there's no sense of waiting around here," said Raye impatiently.

Serena thought to herself, wondering if Darien would come to this outing as well.

Darien, almost immediately pulled up to the mansion in his red sports car, and parked. He had a lot to register regarding last night. He realized that Serena could have slipped off the balcony on her own, but he couldn't shake that suspicious feeling. He also was mad at himself for not being able to save her himself. Along with these thoughts, one was also sticking out. Who was that girl he saw on the balcony before hand. She looked so much like the mystery girl in his dreams, the one that replaced the Moon Princess that was once in his dreams. His head dropped into his hands in frustration. He didn't even understand completely why he had come to this luncheon. He knew why… he did it for Serena. She would want him there, so he came. Then again, maybe he could find some answers. Still being close to Serena was worrisome, as she seemed more distant, and he was afraid of what this mysterious dream foretold. He waited for the girls to enter the household, and eventually followed a small distance behind.

Before any of the girls could even knock on the door, Brenna, one of the mistresses of the mansion opened it.

"Hello girls! It's nice to see you could come by. Oh and you to…"

"It's Darien…and thanks." Darien said sheepishly putting his hand behind his head while all the girls look at him startled that he was behind them the whole time.

"Well come on in and sit down. The tea should be out, and there are some sandwiches and pastries as well." Brenna said, guiding them into the mansion.

Brenna looked at all 5 of the girls, and she remembered specifically that the Dark Mistress had informed her that judging by Serena's outward appearance, without the mask she was no doubt Sailor Moon. The Dark Mistress seemed confident in that much. Brenna realized that there were supposed to be nine sailor scouts than rather five; however the other ones would have to be dealt with later. She was faithful in that her Mistress knew what she was talking about, however she was surprised of her certainty that these girls were in fact the Sailor Scouts. And, seeing this so called Sailor Moon in her regular apparel she looked less like a princess and more like a simple teenager. However she led the girls in and they all sat down, admiring the huge living area of the mansion.

"Wow, it's really nice in here!" Leta said in awe.

"Yea I agree!" Mina followed.

"Why thank you, it's our High Mistress' demands that everything be as it is. Most rooms are in royal dark colors; purples, reds and blacks. Actually there is her portrait over there." Brenna motioned towards a portrait over the fire place.

It was of a girl, whose face was covered mostly by a shadow courtesy of the dull lighting and an intricate mask that covered most of her face, other than a pair of red lips. Her eyes were dark and luminous. Here hair was a ember black and flowed down from the top of her head. Her shoulders and the top part of her dress was all that could be seen from the portrait photo.

"She actually told me earlier that she remembered seeing some of you girls at the ball last night." Brenna continued.

"She was at the ball?" Serena said.

"Of course. Well she doesn't like formalities, and prefers to mingle as a normal person in the crowd. She was wearing that same beautiful purple and black gown last night, as she is in the portrait. That if I'm not mistaken has a black rose on it. Oh she loves roses…" Brenna said, looking down, pouring the tea in the girl's cups.

Darien looks up quickly from his glass and almost chokes on the tea.

"Hey you okay there Darien?" Raye asked.

"Mhmmm…" he said trying to shake it off. Had Brenna just described the girl he saw last night? The portrait sure looked like her. Could she be the one that reminded him of the girl in his dreams? He focused back on his tea. Is this High Mistress really the girl he was dreaming about?

"Wow, she looks like a princess!" Leta exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm happy you girls could come. Later if the High Mistress isn't busy she'd be delighted to meet you. It's the least she could do after what you went through last night. Now I have to leave you girls for a while and check in with her. If you like you can explore a bit, but if the room looks vacated please refrain from going in there." Brenna warned.

"Why? What's in those rooms?" Serena asked curiously.

"If you look, it's at your own risk. It's confidential. However we won't stop you from roaming around." Another voice chimed in.

What looked like another mistress was at the door way from a hall to the living room. She had cool blue hair that shined a silver color. Her stance was strong and demanding. Her voice was strong, and calm. She reminded Serena of Amara in the way she talked.

"Ah, Isanna, I was just coming to meet you. Let's quickly do what we must so we can come back to entertaining our guests." Brenna said.

"Oh wait! Uhm where's your bathroom?" Serena asked.

"It's up the stairs, down the hall, on the right." Isanna answered quickly. She looked to Brenna. Brenna nodded back.

"Thanks!" Serena waited for them to leave, and left the girls and Darien to find the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9: WHEN DARKNESS LOOMS…IN THE BATHROOM?**

"Wow." Serena thought to herself, "This place is huge. I might just get lost in here…"

The hallways looked like they went on forever. Serena remembered the blue haired mistress telling her something about the bathroom being on the right. She looked over on the right side of the hall way. There were rows of doors…

"How am I supposed to know which room is the bathroom?" Serena thought to herself. "Well since this one is the door opened… it should be this one!"

Serena headed to a door diagonally on the right from where she was standing. The door was a crack open already, so she opened it up.

"Wow, it's extremely dark in here…" Serena said to herself, looking for the light switch. She stepped forward and suddenly she felt the floor disappear beneath her. "AHHHHH!"

"Hey, is It just me or is Serena taking a long time in the bathroom guys?" Mina asked.

"Yea well leave it to Serena, she probably got lost or something on the way, up... or fell in for all we know…" Ray complained.

"She has been gone for a while, maybe ill go look for her." Luna finished.

Luna climbed up the stairs, aware that she couldn't yell Serena's name as she was only a cat. She went down the right hallway first, and was looking down at the rows of doors. She noticed however one was slightly open, and seemed as if it was drifting apart on purpose. It gave her a bad vibe. Luna crept up to the doorway, and pushed the door open more with her paw. The room looked extremely dark.

"Oh dear." She thought to herself.

"Serenaa?" she yelled.

"Luna! Help me!"

"Serena is that you?"

"Of course it is, this room is like a bottomless pit, and it's dark and scary!"

"Oh dear, Serena I'll go get the other girls for help."

"SERENA! How did you manage to get yourself caught down in a hole!" Ray said from above with the rest of the girls and Darien.  
>"Ray this is serious. This "hole" is emitting tons of negative energy!" Ami exclaimed<p>

"Do you think the Negaverse is behind this?" Mina asked

"I wouldn't put it past them girls, I think we need to call Uranus and Neptune to come," Artemis instructed them.

"I'm on it!" Leta exclaimed.

"Think we should transform?" Ray asked

"Yea!" The rest of them yelled

_*****TRANSFORM****_

"…Serena? Don't you think its time you transform too?" said Luna.

"Oh right" **_**transform**_**

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask descend into the dark room with Sailor Moon.

"What did Amara say?" asked Mina

"They'll come as soon as they can," answered Leta.

"Ami, can you make anything of the weird energies down here?" Rei asked

"There's something up ahead but I can't make out what it is," answered Mercury as she looked at her computer intently.

"Ahahaha, I can answer that for you..." said an unknown figure.

"Told you to look at these rooms at your own risk, sailor scouts," teased a second figure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10: Masquerade Mistresses of the _true_ Nega-Moon**

The two figures loomed out from the darkness. The girls recognized them as Brenna and Isanna from earlier.

"You guys shouldn't be down here this place is dangerous!" exclaimed Serena.

"Dangerous? I think your mistaken Serena, or should I say Sailor Moon." Brenna taunts.

"Who are you ? What do you want with us?" Leta asks protectively moving infront of Sailor Moon.

"Who are we?" Isanna looks to Brenna, "Shall we show em?"

"Lets." Brenna agrees, "We are the Masquerade Mistresses of the Nega Moon, guardians of the Nega-Moon Princess, ruler of all the Nega-verse."  
>Both take out a masquerade mask and place it in front of their eyes. They transform, letting their hair part to reveal a new, recognizable symbol of a dark cresent moon above their eyes, with a small crystal in the middle the same colour as their attire. ( Black for Brenna, and an pale blue-white for Isanna)<p>

"I am Brenna , also known as Masquerade Mistress of the dark and mysterious Raven."

"I am Isanna, also known as Masquerade Mistress of cold hearted Ice."

"So what do you want from us?" Sailor Venus asked the new revealed foes.

"Simple, for now all we want is for you to follow us. Our leader would like to see you." Isanna explained.

"You said your leader was a princess of the Nega-Verse, she wouldn't be Nehelania?" Mercury asked.

"Ahaha, how could you ask such a thing? No. Nehelania is a queen of her own small nega-moon, just as queen barrel once was. They are no rulers of the whole Negaverse however." Brenna continued.

"We'll explain further if you would like to come with us." Isanna invited.

"And if we don't?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"You can stay here, and wonder forever. Its endless darkness unless you know where to go." Brenna explained.

"Don't listen to them!"

The girls turn around to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune and surprisingly Sailor Pluto descending from the same upward darkness, as even the door couldn't be seen anymore.

"Their probably trying to fool you!" Neptune warned.

"Oh so here are the other scouts eh?" Isanna looked down on them. "Well stay or come, it doesn't matter, but ask your little friend with the computer its an endless maze unless you come with us.

"Shes right. I cant make heads or tails of this place." Ami sighed.

"We'll go with them then." Tuxedo Mask said, "If we stay we may never get out. This place reminds me of the time portal we were in. Even if we go with them at least we are together and can fend them off."

Sailor Pluto nodded, "I agree with Tuxedo Mask. This place has similar qualities to the time portal, there is no forward or backward. We would be best to follow them."

"Okay lets go." Sailor Moon started forward with the others following close behind."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11: A Blast from the Past, and a Princess that Changes Everything**

The scouts follow the Mistresses into dark room filled with black roses, surrounding a dark shadow filled throne like chair. The girls stop in their tracks. Suddenly glowing eyes open beside the top of the throne, and climb down into the light. A large graphite grey-black cat with a black moon on its forehead, only visible due to the silver glow the fur had surrounding the crescent, descends downward to the scouts.

"So I see, the sailor Scouts are here." The cat purred with a strong female voice.

"Here they are Eclipta." Brenna loomed forward floating just above the cat.

"Good work girls." Eclipta nodded around the room.

3 more mistresses jump down from the darkness above, introducing themselves as Arachnina: Mistress of the web stringing Spider, Melantha: Mistress of the dark flower, and Belinda: Mistress of the golden Cobra.

"What's going on here?" Sailor Venus asked.

"You'll soon find out." Eclipta answered, clearing a path between the Mistresses, climbing up the stairs, and sat in front of the shadow filled throne.

"Welcome to the original Nega Moon. I am the princess of the Nega Verse, I'm happy to finally be acquainted with you girls face to face, especially you Princess Serenity."

"Ha, face to face? How about you reveal yours! You coward!" Sailor Jupiter threatened.

"How dare you!" Arachnina exclaimed, floating in front of the dark princess.

"Its fine Arachnina, relax. You want to see my face than you shall."

Slowly the shadowed figure took off the eye-lined mask. Her eyes remained a glowing purple, but her features still remained hidden by the dim lighting. As she descended down the black-rose ordained throne her features were revealed. Here hair was ebony black, pinned into two distinct pig tails with cone like buns, however a third rounded bun rested on the back of her head releasing a long train of hair. Her face was delicate and beautiful yet challenging and almost menacing. Her lips were a bright red, with a devious smile. Her dress was a lilac purple that started at the shoulders and draped down gathering between the bottoms of her breasts. The middle of her dress (covering her breasts) was a black bra that had silver circles familiar to the gold circles on princess Serenity's dress. Underneath the bust line were silver pearls. The purple material draped from the middle of the silver pearls on both sides revealing her stomach and gathered together again on her waistline, continuing down as the skirt of the dress with a long slit up the left side, revealing long lean legs. Silver pearls ordained her waist loosely like a belt with a black rose in the middle. Underneath the dress of the skirt the inside was an extra layer of black material that faded down as the dress went. There was a black translucent bow on the back of the dress. The skirt finished in folds again familiar to Princess Serenity's dress. Her ears held silver and purple beading earrings with black crescents on the bottom. She had a purple jeweled crown and beads around the third bun. Her lilac shoes had silver beads with a black crescent in the middle, matching the glowing black crescent moon on her forehead. She held a purple mask in one hand with a black rose on it, and her scepter in the other. The scepter was a black crescent moon that continued on the ends to make a circle, held by a black rose with 3 silver pearls on each side, connecting to the long handle. On the inner top of the crescent (which was facing downward, think opposite to sailor moons original wand) was a purple orb with a black crescent moon inside it, with 3 black dark crystals protruding downwards from it. On top of the outer circular black crescent moon was a purple crystal with silver pearls on each side of it, while on the sides of the over all ornament were two black wings. This was all held on a long lilac-silver column as the handle making it almost a few inches higher than the mistress herself.

The girls were astonished. Ami was busy scanning the entity. She turned to Serena and said, "Sailor Moon! The dress she's wearing, her hair style, her …everything. Comparing it to you as Princess Serenity…she looks quite similar!"

"Except she's the evil version!" Sailor Venus retorted back.

"So what do you want with us?" Uranus asked, sick of the longstanding silence.

She giggled. "Not even enough manners to ask my name eh? So predictable. All for the fight and nothing for socialites of it ."

Tuxedo Mask had been looking at her. She looked oddly familiar. "What's your name then?"

" Ha ha, someone finally enough manners to ask! It's Malaena, Princess of The Negaverse, the original one and only!"

"How can it be that we've never heard of you before?" Mars asked.

"You want to know? Because Queen Serenity had a long lost secret she wanted to keep under the covers. Because my mother was rejected from the moon kingdom for being unique, for thinking out of the box. Because I had no control over the last few enemies you have encountered; they were not my creations, but now they follow me. Because now I have come forth to reveal myself, and to reclaim what is mine."

"My mother kept no secrets from me! She's told me everything!" Sailor Moon outburst.

"Oh has she?" Malaena asked, walking toward the balcony next to her throne, (the only other thing actually visible in the maze of black crystal). She grabbed the edge of the balcony and looked back at them. "Because if she did, I wouldn't be such a surprise to you. I wouldn't be so lonely. I would be loved."

Just then it struck Tuxedo Mask like a ton of bricks. She was the girl from his dreams. That was the same image that he had, on the balcony, asking for his help.

_Pardon my extreme descriptiveness on Malaena but I also drew her, if you want to see the picture (its rough like the mistresses) just MSG me and I can post them with a link hopefully!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12: Blast to the Past**

"You're the girl! The girl who was asking me for help in my dreams!" Tuxedo Mask suddenly blurted out.

"Your dreams? Oh the flattery?" She replied. "But that would lead me to the next point. If you are dreaming of me, than the promised prophecy have been must be engaged. That would mean…"

"What are you talking about?" Screamed Sailor Moon, frustrated at the knowledge of finding out that Darien was now dreaming of this new evil princess.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking your majesty?" Eclipta interrupted, her silver glowing feline eyes staring at the dark princess.

"I do believe we are." Princess Malaena replied.

"Stop the chit chat and let us know what is going on here!" Uranus demanded.

"You want to know? Then I will reveal a hidden past to you that has been kept secret for a long time. Too long in fact." She answered.

Malaena took her scepter and touched the ground in front of her and suddenly the room took shapes and strange forms changing to become what looked like the long lost Moon Kingdom.

"What is this?" Mercury asked surprised.

"She can time travel?" Jupiter asked.

"No, she cannot, otherwise I would have sensed some disturbance in the Time portals." Pluto answered the girls. "It must be a mirror of the past, like how the future King Endymion came to you as an apparition from the future."

"It could be a trick!" Venus exclaimed taking a defensive tone.

"No it's not! I just scanned the place, nothing has been meddled with by dark energy, and it also places us over a thousand years in the past!" Mercury answered astonished.

"What is this?" Neptune asked.

"The truth. The Moon Kingdom before any of us were born. Where two sisters; two un-alike twins were born, one to take the throne, and one to be rejected from the Moon, from all Planets alike, and eventually take the throne to a people of her own."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13: A dark past revealed**

_Suddenly before the scouts eyes, (and Darien of course) two beautiful young princesses appeared in the throne room of the castle. One had long light blonde hair, so light it was on the verge of being white. Her face was gentle and kind and she had big blue eyes. She was the moon princess Serene. The other princess had dark black hair with a silver streak through her pigtails. Her eyes were a darker blue and her face was beautiful as well, but held a deeper thought behind her eyes. Her name was Sera. They lived on the moon under their parents; the King and Queen of the moon. Serene was social and outgoing, while Sera was more meek and secluded. Serene had looked like all past princesses of the moon. Sera looked like she had gotten the recessive jeans for a moon princess. However, none could deny they both held an equal beauty. Serene entertained the people of the moon while Sera kept to her chamber and amused herself by watching those around her hustle by. She knew inside that people found Serene more appealing. She had the moon goddess looks, the political and upbeat attitude, and, although the younger sister by one minute, she knew that she was going to eventually be the Queen. _

_ While all of this was happening, the eight planets: Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune were uniting for a meeting. They all had a common goal; to join alliances so that their galaxy could be on the most part united. The Queen of the Moon became the leader; the one with the purest power and the ability to heal followed by the rest of the planets in an oath to protect their galaxy and their Moon Queen. They decided to work to unite their powers together, to create a force so powerful through their friendship and love. _

_ For months Sera noticed her parents had gone on meetings with the other planets, and once the rumors were told to be true, that a crystal would be made to hold an immense amount of power to be carried on in the hands of the Queens of the Moon Kingdom, she had an idea. She would prove herself to everyone; she would create a crystal strong enough to emit power. If she couldn't have her place as Queen she could try to amount to something. For days she kept to herself in her room, using the knowledge available to her within the castle. _

_ Princess Serene on the other hand, was still socializing with the people of the castle; specifically the dukes and duchesses. She let her sister do as she pleased, and her sister did the same to her. _

_ Eventually the sisters, at age 17 became old enough to gain the throne, and Serene,also having a lover at the time to a man named Alix, seemed to be the perfect candidate for a new Moon Queen. Sera recognized this fact, and simply gave up, and when the people voted, she just as easily let her sister become the Queen; for if she took the throne she would only be defeated by the people. A day after, the "Silver Crystal" was born. The united powers of the Princess of the Planets, along with the ultimate healing power of the moon, and held by a pure diamond crystal of the Moon had the most astonishing powers ever known to the universe. Sera was in awe. At that point she realized being Queen would have been her dream, but it was a past dream. For the next few weeks she worked on her own crystal creation, depressed by the rejection and emptiness her life held; not a Queen, no lover, not loved by the people, and an appearance so taboo from the past Queens even she could not ignore it. _

_ Finally the crystal was created. It was a darker color for some reason, she didn't know why; she had not used the purest of all crystals but it was no doubt a crystal. She went to use it but it failed to work. She tried again, and again and again. In her misery she slouched down onto her bed and started to cry. It glowed. Suddenly she could feel the power of her pain; her crying emoting a strong energy and with that the crystal seemed to convert it into a powerful energy. Had her feelings that she had while making the crystal affected it? Did it respond to a more negative energy to make a greater power? It was brilliant! If you cry or feel sad you can do something productive with that feeling instead of being engulfed by it! She was astounded by her creation.  
><em>

_A day later she went to her sister, the new Queen Serenity to show her and the people of her discovery. She presented it in front of a crowd, showing them that even pain can produce a strong power. It was abstract. Suddenly one person shouted: "So you are telling us to use negative feelings? That we should be mad, depressed, and angry to find a usable energy or power?"_

_ That statement, led by other linking statements turned the room _into a_ crowd of disgruntled Moon people. The crystal glowed with this power. Sera turned to her sister._

_"Do you not see how even their anger makes power? We don't have to use it for these evil or negative means! It could be useful?"  
><em>

_"But it could be dangerous. The power may be useful though, helping us channel our bad energy into a powerful energy. It is debatable."  
><em>

_"GET RID OF IT!" someone yelled. _

"_It will only make us do more harm!"  
><em>

_"Look we are all angry already, look what it has done!" _

…_the yelling continued. Queen Serenity knew the best thing to do was to have a vote. Sera thought that her sister's support would be enough. Just to try is all she asked. Just an approval for her one life accomplishment. The vote came in: destroy it. _

"_NO! Destroy it and destroy me! You have rejected my ideas, you have rejected my appearance, and you have rejected me even as a Queen! You cannot get rid of my only belonging, my only accomplishment!" Sera argued. _

"_I cannot go against the people dear sister. It could get dangerous!" Queen Serenity protested.  
><em>

_"Try it! Just a trial! Trust me sister! Believe in me! Support Me!" Sera asked. _

"_I want to, but I cannot. The people are scared, it is abstract and irresponsible!" _

"_THEN BANISH IT IF IT CAN'T BE DESTROYED!" the people yelled in retort.  
><em>

"_I hereby banish this crystal from the premise of the Moon Kingdom. If it is not gotten rid of it will be destroyed, for the safety of the Moon." Queen Serenity proclaimed. _

"_Then you have banished me…" Sera answered back.  
><em>

_"Cannot you part with it sister?" Serenity asked._

"_I cannot. You should trust me. You should love me. You should accept me. Or at least my work is but a burden to this world, and it seems I have been the same. You don't attempt to sympathize with me, try to accept me or my crystal, or anything for that matter. I wish you would." Sera said holding back tears._

_ She turned around to leave. Within an hour she had her own small planet like crater with her own belongings to leave the Moon with, which she created for herself. People scolded her as she left the moon, staring at the disgraced ex- Moon princess. She, being strong, held back the tears, and she knew that somewhere she would find a place to live; a home. _

_She quietly proclaimed to herself; "I am not Sera, I am now E**s**m**era**y. The Sera part of me is scrambled and lost within who I really am. I am not of the moon kingdom, because I have been banished. I will leave with my crystal, and I will not return in this lifetime…"_

_*** Sera means princess and Esmeray means Dark Moon. I think this stuff out you know ****  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_**Part 14: A Betrayer, A Lover, and A Deadly Promise To Keep**_

_Esmeray was rejected from most other planets, but while visiting them became well aware of the rumors that were being spread. "Its evil!" "She's crazy!" "It's negative energy!" "She was always the different one!"  
>They made her angry. How could these people only see what was on the outside? How could the protective planets of the universe be so blind? <em>

_She spent her days embracing the crystal, and in it her power grew. She created her own castle on this small planet she called her home, and watched the worlds pass her by. Eventually her heart grew so lonely and she became so dependent on her new crystal her gold moon on her forehead became as black as the dark crystal. Yes, the dark crystal. That is what it would be called. And her home would be the Nega-Moon. Nega: to be denied. Nega: short for Negative. She was happy in knowing that she was just as good, if not better than other people with her new found power._

_She continued to travel throughout the universe when her crystal reacted to a planet. Someone crying? And there it was. Earth. She drifted down it the planet. Here her crystal directed her, and she saw a young couple. A poor rejected family on the earth. A man named Topazite and a woman named Amathyste. They were brother and sister. They were named after jewels, but crying on the outskirts of the world because they were rejected from society; they were weird; they had bright colorful hair, they were poor, they were misunderstood. She saved them. She did not know why, but she sympathized for them. Like her, they seemed different from society and with that she went down to their home. _

_She appeared in front of them and told them that using her crystal they could become powerful. That they could live on her planet and be loved. She told them all they had to do was pledge alliance to her, to prove of their loyalty; so Esmeray knew she would not be cheated out of her own home again. They accepted. She renamed their family the Black Moon clan. They were the first of the people that Queen Esmeray took from their home planets and gave them new power and life on her own dark planet. Many other times she found lonely outcasts in societies and she saved them from unfortunate circumstances. They all lived together as the new race of the Nega Moon.  
><em>

_ Years later she grew sick and tired of her planet being alone, and knowing her sister had great alliances with the 8 planets, she knew there was no way to protect herself from them. Unless…she looked down on the large blue and green planet. The Earth! Many people on the moon questioned the Earth because it had always kept its ties distant from the other planets. The Queen of the Earth was present in the making of the silver crystal, but did not assume an oath to the Queen of the Moon. Why? Because she did not understand the need for such an oath; an oath meant that you should kill yourself for the Queen if she is in danger, and if you didn't and betrayed her you could set yourself up for failure or being killed yourself. Promises between Planets are strong ones, so the Queen of the Earth kept her options open and let time tell if she would give such an oath. Some called it reasonable, others called it questionable. Either way this could be a window of opportunity for the Dark Queen Esmeray. _

_She lowered her small planet to the Earth, hovering in the above atmosphere, and sent down 3 spies of the Nega-Moon to search out if such an alliance could be made. _

_The 3 spies went down to the large palace of the Earth Queen. The Earth queen was young and although Queen, had yet to marry. Her parents died so she assumed the title of Queen with or without a lover when the time came. Her name was Gaia. Her palace was huge, and filled with flowered gardens and large trees surrounding the palace itself. She had dark brown hair that flowed to the ground in soft wavy strands. Her hair parted to the side and shaded part of h left eye. Her dress was a long elegant gown of emerald green with an off the shoulder straps that had leaf-like thin pieces of material. It was embroidered with gold throughout the dress with a golden crystal in the center between the breasts. Damien, who was one of the Esmeray's most loyal followers, was astounded by the beauty of this princess Gaia. He himself was a looker as well; had had Dark black hair and mysteriously dark eyes. He followed her around easily, and found that she was loved by many, and noticed that she did not have a similar life style as Esmeray. One day he was staring at her outside the window of her bedroom when he slipped off of the side of the balcony when she came outside unexpectedly. She saw him, but instead of asking the guards to escort him out, asked him what he was doing. He told her everything, he couldn't help it. Her soft green eyes pierced his dark black eyes and he couldn't hold back. She was happy he didn't lie. He leaned over to the princess and gave her a red rose that he had taken from her favorite garden earlier and at that he told her she was beautiful. From flattery to flirting they both spent the night talking away, ignoring their differences. _

_ Meanwhile, the other 2 spies returned weeks later to Queen Esmeray. They told her that it seemed that because she was not an unfortunate soul like they had been, she may not agree to an alliance. She may not understand. When Esmeray realized that only 2 had returned she asked where Damien had gone. They said that after a few days he never returned to their meeting place outside the palace. She was angry. She figured she'd have to go find out for herself . _

_ The next day Queen Esmeray left and came down to the Earth palace, and took visit to the earth Queen. Upon entering the throne room she was astonished to see that Damien had been sitting beside Gaia, in deep conversation. _

"_Damien!" _

"_Oh no, dear Queen Esmeray, pardon my absence!"  
><em>

_"Is this how you repay me? I give you power, and a new home. The moon rejected you also as it did me? Do you not remember? You were my devilish follower, and now you are tame?"  
><em>

_"I am not tame, I am in love."_

"_Oh well my mistake, but you need to return. You pledged an oath to me."  
><em>

_"AHEM." Gaia interrupted._

"_oh yes, princess Gaia! I see you have taken my own for yours."_

"_No, he gave himself to me willingly! But I ask your pardon of him, I adore him so, dear Damien, I would like him to become my King!"  
><em>

_"Well such a request would come with a price, since that would mean his oath to me would be broken!"  
><em>

_"What price may that be?"_

_Esmeray looked at the princess. She was just about her age. Maybe a year or two older. But what is this? Her dark crystal gave her powers of deep insight, powers of foreseeing the close future and with that insight she realized something. _

_She smiled at Gaia and Damien. "Haha, you my dear Damien have been naughty have you not?"_

"_What are you saying my Queen?"  
><em>

_"I am not your Queen as i once was, as you have given yourself to her now, and may I add quite literally. Do not hide it princess, you know that you are now pregnant do you not? I could tell you what it is. A boy…"_

****Damien can mean devil or can me to tame: hence the way that he was once a good dark Spy but had been tamed . **_**  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Part 15: A Lover's Triangle is a Lover's Demise**_

"_How do you know such things?" Gaia asked._

"_My dark crystal. Dear Gaia, rumors of this universe spread like wildfire, but I promise I am the outlier, the betrayed, not the other way around. You choose not to align to my dear sister Queen Serenity immediately, because you are wise. In wisdom you should agree with the following: Your boy will be half Nega-moon, half earth. Part of your boy belongs to me, and although you may not see it in his face, nor on his face where it would be present. Instead of belonging to me, I say let him live off his father's oath in a different way. I, in a few years, will have a child myself; my own bloodline and she will be most likely a girl."  
><em>

"_How do you…"  
><em>

_"Moon my darling, most of the Moon kingdom and many of the other planets are more likely to have daughters because the power lies strongest in the female blood line. No matter, a daughter; a princess must have a prince must she not? Your son and my daughter, we can unite the nega moon, and show the universe we mean no harm, and i can know my daughter will be safe in allegiance with the Earth. Agree?"_

"_But, falling in love…"  
><em>

_"They can fall in love, and they will have time, on the her 16__th__ birthday they will meet. They will be set up to be married and they will fall in love. I cannot predict such things but one can assume…"  
><em>

_"I cannot let you take Gaia's child!" Damien said.  
><em>

_"Oh I am not taking him! But I will not be fooled out of this promise, this oath either. Three chances, three times may you make a mistake, may you try to change this fate, and each time someone will get hurt or die. It is a planet's oath, it is normal to say that one should be put to death just as the oath you would have made to serve the Queen of the Moon. Except you follow this and everyone is happy." _

"_I agree then. If it's the only way Damien and my son can live without succumbing to the oath that Damien made to you, then I agree. Damien I cannot have you dying or loosing your powers. It saved you from depression. A son needs a father. We will work this out."_

"_Ah, so you agree, so it is done. In stone it will be set, and the stone will rest in my palace. When each strike is set, one of these engraved roses will turn to black. Let you know what it means."  
><em>

_"We do, Queen Esmeray I thank you as much as I can." Damien answered.  
><em>

_"Fine. Damien you got me my alliance and Princess Gaia; a son in law. I cannot Thank you enough. Goodbye."_

_. . ._

_Years later the Prince of the Earth grew up. He was young when his father was thinking of this oath; this prophecy that was made out for his son.  
>"I will find him a girlfriend."<br>"The boy is only 16, and you know he is …" Queen Gaia tried to intercept.  
>"I know, I know, but they do not have to marry! Just be lovers." King Damien said.<br>"It's a thin line you stand on dear, dare you should cross it!"_

"_I will not. There is a lesser; a duchess maybe that is rumored to fancy our son. I will set them up!"  
>"Do what you please, but you know your Queen the best."<br>"You are my Queen."  
>" Yes, but she owns your life."<em>

_King Damien set his son up with a lady of the palace with red hair and dark purple eyes. She was quite beautiful. She was excited to meet with the young prince face to face. She had had a crush on him for years._

"_Darien meet Lady Beryl" his father presented her too him. _

_Within days Prince Endymion started to talk with Lady Baryl but he always seemed bored with their conversation. He was a charming and strong built, even for his young age. She would gush to him, he would listen but have his mind drifting away. _

_ Queen Esmeray had a daughter who was now 14 years old, but oblivious to her mother's ill past yet, or her future prince. Esmeray had just gotten a vision that the Prince was with another women. The stone with the oath had the dark moon symbol with the symbol of earth (a circle with a cross through it) intertwined. Underneath it read: _

_**A Princess and A Prince of the Dark and the Flower,**_

_**Promised to Love, **_

_**Under Planets' Oath and Power, **_

_**If three times the rose fades from grey stone to black, **_

_**Lives will be Lost, **_

_**Never to Come Back**_

_The first rose on the stone with the oath started to glow. Someone had interfered. Somehow she guessed who it was. _

_King Damien continued to pressure Endymion to see Beryl although he persisted. That same week Damien got ill. Within two weeks King Damien got extremely weak and died. He blamed it on the fact that he never got back to the Nega-Moon to get another crystal for power and strength, but Queen Gaia knew different. That night she gave Prince Darien a present; a single rose, the rose that his father had given his mother on that fateful night when they first met. She also told Lady Beryl to never see his son again, as she knew it would be best for all. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Part 16: Two thirds Lost, And a Lover's Battle**_

_Queen Esmeray knew that Gaia was a smart woman and would not fail her again, but to be sure she often visited the outskirts of the planet Earth to watch the Queen and her son. One of these days, not long after King Damien's death, Esmeray saw this Beryl crying outside the steps of the gate of the palace. She recognized this wench from her visions, realizing she was the girl who Damien had threw in front of his son. But she was out here now, crying. _

"_Dear girl, why are you crying?"  
><em>

_"WHY? Because I am banished from the palace, my prince dislikes me, and now it is rumored he is to be wed to another girl!"  
><em>

_Esmeray knew that her daughter must be the other girl, but the fact that she was banished: she disliked it. She realized she would be a good pawn to hold, now with a grudge against Gaia, and her strong personality held her great potential. _

"_Then you wish to leave this planet? Come with me, I will give you power, the Prince may not be yours but you can live a life of acceptance, and my people will provide you with a suitor no doubt!"  
><em>__

_**Power. **__Power? Did Beryl here that right? Yes. She could handle power. _

"_I will go with you."  
><em>

_"Then we shall depart now."_

_Back at the palace Beryl grew more powerful, as her strong anger fueled the dark crystal, so much that even Esmeray questioned the girl. It seemed however she aged quicker with such power. Many of the power hungry beings seemed to hold that fact in common. It did not faze her though. One year had past, and Esmeray had also been informed that her sister Queen Serenity had a daughter two years after her daughter had been born. Princess Serena. Another goddess-like heir no doubt. She questioned her followers if anyone had any information on the new princess, who would now be about 14 years old. _

_Beryl spoke up."My Queen did you not know of the girl who was to be secretly engaged to Prince Endymion?"  
><em>

_"Yes, I know who she is!" She said staring down at her daughter who was in the other room with her guardian cat Eclipta.  
><em>

_"Well then you know of this new Moon Princess."  
><em>

_"WHAT?"  
><em>

_"This princess is the one who Serenity and Gaia have been setting up for the Prince. It has been in secret, but days after my release I was informed with such information."  
><em>

_"How?"  
><em>

_"I have ears, and I am sneaky. It is my business to know…"_

"_It is not your business anymore, but mine."  
><em>

_"…yes your majesty."_

_The Queen looked at the stone. The second flower glowed with a black aura. So the Queen of the Earth now was gutsy enough to try to deceive her. She looked at her daughter again. This will not prevail. Her heart started to ache for her daughter. She would not be denied, be pushed away by the moon like she had been. _

_**. . .**  
><em>

_A few weeks later, news spread that the Queen of the Earth passed away. Prince Endymion now 18 was the heir and the ruler. At that same time, Esmeray began to get sick. Some have told me that she died of a broken heart, of worry that I would live the same fate as her. Some said that she was a sickly twin to begin with. _

_All the meanwhile Beryl had a plan. When the Queen died, it was her deathbed wish that her minion, a cat named Eclipta would help the dark princess escape and hide until the time was right. Until she could reveal herself and be strong enough to regain her place, and to take back her lover. All of the different Clans of the Moon separated into different ships and under the Queens orders were to wait until this day arrived. Beryl was the first to rebel. She collected vast amounts of energy from the crystals behind the backs of the other dark moon citizens. She kidnapped various people from the Earth in secret to brainwash for her own use. She was angry with this new Princess for taking her Prince from her, still unaware of the oath that kept the dark princess linked to the Prince as well. Two years passed, the prince was 20, moon princess 16 and hidden in a place between time and space was the ever still dark moon princess at age 18. Beryl struck the moon, and with a chain of events that would prolong and alter fate, and many other Nega-moon clans would follow in the footsteps of Beryl; Esmeray's reign was lost with time, the clans were now individual with many puppeteers changing the original purpose of the dark moon, and the moon princess and her kingdom was sought out as an enemy, with the earth as their common goal. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17: A Hard Reality and a Harder Challenge**

Sailor Moon and the scouts found themselves back inside the dark crystal maze. She stood there in disbelief.

"No. No, its not true…" she said, letting her eyes swell up with tears.

"Its all lies Serena, don't believe a word she says." Mars comforted her.

"It's not. I remember Beryl."

The girls look around at Tuxedo Mask, who is looking down, his dark hair brushing over his white mask. "I remember my mother and father, the rose. Serena the day you gave me that rose as a child it reawakened me as Tuxedo Mask. I became Tuxedo Mask…"

"Because you are your father's son."

The scouts all look to the Dark Princess for further answers.

"My strongest soldiers. Have you not noticed? They hid their eyes; their identity through…"

"masks." Sailor Pluto finished for her.

The girls all looked at her with questionable faces.

"Mistress Brenna transformed using a mask. So does Tuxedo Mask." Pluto explained.

"Your father was just the same. The Tuxedo Mask part of you is your father. It is the dark part of you." Malaena said.

"But I only became Tuxedo Mask when Sailor Moon needed help." Darien persisted.

"Because your mother took the same oath to the moon princess and the moment you met Serena in your past life you gave her that same oath" Malaena answered simply. "Either way, judging by your _dreams_ I wouldn't put it past you that this last rose is for Serena, or should I say Princess Serena." A small sly smile crept across her face.

Darien looked at Serena and ran over to her. "Serena!" He proclaimed going to hug her. He could see the tears running down her face.

"NO Darien!" She yelled stepping forward out of his arms reach. "I cant do this anymore. You belong with Princess Malaena. That's it!"

"Now Serena don't be…" Luna started.

"It'll be fine." Sailor Moon protested, placing a fake smile on her ever crying eyes.

"Ha, Ha! Really? I never thought you'd give up so easily Sailor Moon. Especially when I was going to give you a fair chance to get your Prince back…" Malaena laughed.

"What?" Venus asked. "You're actually going to give Sailor Moon a…"

"Yes. I am. It would be no fun if I just won. Too simple. If you return to my maze and face all of the obstacles I put in front of you I will know you will be strong enough to fight me."

"Sailor Moon could fight you any day!" Jupiter defended.

"She could, but would she prevail?" Malaena taunted. "My powers are of a princess, and a powerful one at that. She is still in her senshi form. She has yet to release her true power as a princess. Do I see a scepter that resembles mine yet? No. You have turned into the Eternal Sailor Moon, but not the Eternal Moon Princess. I created this new castle of mine. You cant even create such a thing; let alone you ever make crystal Tokyo. If you fight and go against new and old enemies I place in front of you. If you pass the tests, if you defeat them and you will become stronger. Then it would be a fair fight. I wouldn't want to embarrass you would I? He, he." She giggled.

"Serena don't ill bet it's a trap." Neptune rationed.

"It can't be that easy!" Mercury said, trying to persuade her.

_A long silence filled the room. . ._

"I'll do it." Sailor Moon answered.

"What?" the scouts exclaimed.

"I'm sick of having to wait this out, and it being out of my hands. If I can't save our love than at least I can save the future Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon proclaimed, looking to Tuxedo Mask with a hard face.

"Clever. I can't promise you destroying me will get rid of the oath, but it may help. However if I defeat you, no matter what happens, I win." Malaena challenged her.

"Fine." Sailor Moon replied.

"Then let it begin." The dark princess proclaimed. The room went dark and the scouts were now back in the maze of black crystal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18: A Temptress with a Plan, An old Foe with an envious heart; Loves Never Fair Game when it's Unfair from the Start**

"God Serena how could you be so dumb as to fall for her trick. Now were going to have to navigate ourselves out of here!" Mars complained.

"But we can't!" Mercury said scanning the maze. "The amounts of dark energy in here are too high. Not to mention all the same. Its like it doesn't end or begin!"

"Nah, there's gotta be a way out of this thing!" said Venus.

"I don't know if you guys noticed but I don't think we can go anywhere…" Artemis said.

"Why?" Jupiter looked down at the white cat.

"Tuxedo Mask isn't with us, I'm surprised you guys hadn't figured that out." Artemis replied.

"We cant leave without him, plus its no doubt that we are stuck here, we are just going to have to be strong and fight whatever enemy comes our way!" said Luna.

"Right!" The girls exclaimed, minus one.

"Serena are you okay?" Neptune looked over at the cloudy eyed Serena.

"Mhm, I'm fine. Lets just face this Nega-dweeb so wee can get out of here." Sailor Moon said with a weak determinacy.

"Ha, ha think ill be that easy eh? You were always so stupid Serena. I never understood what they saw in you."

"Hey! Where did that voice come from?" Mars asked.

"…it sounded familiar." Sailor Moon replied.

"Show yourself !" Jupiter demanded.

A girl with pink hair and a blue streak stepped out of the shadows. Her face was unmistakably green and her eyes glowed a menacing red.

**. . .**

Darien looked around. The girls were not with him. He wasn't surprised. His head hurt. How could this have happened? He sat on a piece of protruding black crystal. He hung his head in his hands. Serena. Why Serena? Why now? They were so close!

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's not your fault." A shadow said.

"How can I not?" he answered. He looked up. The dark princess' eyes stared back at his. They were a lilac purple and glowed against her pail skin and dark hair.

"Because it is my fault clearly." She said as she swung herself around the other side of a crystal. "Nobody could expect this; the future ignorant of the past is not a true future. That's why the future is changing. That's why I fight fair? Do you really think my mother or I sent Beryl to destroy the moon? Ha! She did it on her own accord; because she like you actually. "She stepped forward swinging her hips as she walked. " Actually I'm the cousin to the princess of the moon; I after Serena am the next heir to the throne!"

T.M. looked up. "So that's why you want to fight Serena?"

"Wow, you really can't get past the idea that I really want to fight fair game eh? Well let me tell you this: If I die there is a possibility you and Serena can live happily ever after. And everyone will be happy?" She raised her voice to a trembling anger. "If I win the fight, you can still choose to be with Serena all it is is at your own risk. I can't force you to love me? Hah, let's be real here…" she turned around crossing her arms. "I will always be the lonely one…"

Tuxedo Mask looked up. Was she really that sincere? She was willing to fight Serena, take a chance on death, and then possibly face rejection?

"Where are Sailor Moon and the girls?" He asked trying to ignore the past conversation.

Her face hardened, maddened by his non existent attempt to sooth her. "Here. She's here. But she's facing an old enemy about now…she'll be facing a few of those."

"But I thought we…"

"You thought, I know. But I gave new lives to the many people of the Nega-Moon. Everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think? Plus you'd be surprised at how many would have loved a second chance to fight Sailor Moon." She giggled to herself.

"How? We defeated them!"

"The dark crystal. Using my energy I reawakened many of the fallen. Drains my energy the hell outta me , but we have to make some sacrifices you know." She turned around to face him again, her lips moved into a slight curve, resembling a sly smile. "She'll be fine. I promise."

**. . .**

"Ann? Is that you?" Serena asked.

"Of course it is, who else could it be?" Ann answered.

"I thought you and Alan…"

"Oh don't talk to me about Alan Serena. Ever since lately all our fights ever end with is I bet Serena would…or wouldn't … or is… or isn't…. GOD! Dumb Alan's still got a little crush on you Serena. You had Darien, why couldn't you have left Alan alone? He's mine, you hear? Best way Alan gets you off his mind is if you don't exist anymore." Ann looked challengingly down at Sailor Moon.

"Bet you remember the Doom Tree." She continued. "Well lets just say gained a little bit of the doom tree's power while I've been gone!"

Suddenly dark green sprouts came out of a dark orb from Ann's hands. The girls jumped around dodging each stem the best they could.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The plants quickly dodged around the flames and wrapped themselves around Mars' ankle. "No!" she yelled. They formed around her waist tightening their grip and plunged their base firmly into the ground. This distracted the other girls and within minutes 4 more scouts were hanging by large vines.

Jupiter and Neptune were all that was left. They stood in front of Sailor Moon.

"Weren't you informed? This fight is between me and Serena!" Ann proclaimed.

She flung four vines at them, Jupiter stopped two but the other two went and aiming for Neptune caught her wrist. She was pulled down. "Where'd the other one go?" Jupiter thought. Suddenly she felt something tugging at her boot. Within seconds the last two scouts were wrapped in Doom Tree vines.

"Let them go Ann! You don't have to do this!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Ha Serena, you were always such a whiner. I never saw what that boy Darien saw in you!" Ann said, floating above with her arms crossed, determined.

"How dare you say such a thing Ann…" her eyes glossed over looking down.

"Well I just did Sereeeenaa. Anyway you've lost, just admit it!"

"No I won't." Sailor Moon said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hah you wanna bet?" Ann lunged forward as a vines sprouted from the dark energy emitted from her hand. Sailor Moon dodged them quickly.

"Where's that Moon Light Knight when you need him, eh Serena?"

Sailor moon looked up. Darien. Where was Darien? She missed him.

"SERENA!" the scouts yell.

Sailor Moon looked up but it was too late. The large vines twisted around her waist and climbed up her arms.

"Ahahaha!" Ann laughed, as she began to suck the energy out of the girls.

"We're loosing energy fast." Uranus cried out.

"Ann, you don't want to do this. The last time you tried to use negative energy it killed your Tree. Alan didn't choose me he saved you." Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Shut up Sailor Moon. You don't know what it's like to have your someone you love have a mind for someone else!"

"But I do…"

Ann looked into Sailor Moon's fading blue eyes and something clicked. The vines started to loosen slightly, just enough that the girls might escape.

. . .

"Your highness, Sailor Moon has defeated Ann. She ended up fighting her though and she's pure again, but completely passed out." Mistress Brenna revealed.

"I will be present in a minute." Malaena nodded. "I can't stop you from finding Sailor Moon and the scouts, but I can tell you, you wont be a help to her either." She looked over at Tuxedo Mask, standing at attention from the news. He looked away.

The dark princess left. Suddenly a luminous black glow filled what seemed to be a crystal wall separating one room from the next. The princess returned.

"You didn't leave?"

" I have more questions first."

"Yes just …one …minute…" The princess grabbed her head as if she was in pain and then suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly the large grey cat loomed out from the shadows. Tuxedo Mask didn't know whether to leave or to stay.

"She's passed out! She's used to much of her energy!"

"What happened?" Tuxedo Mask said slowly approaching the fainted girl.

"Do you not understand? She spends much of her energy saving those who don't have enough; the ones that died in the past by stupid Queen Beryl or that Wise Man. Alan and Ann still live on their own; the Doom Tree still was low in energy; their energy alone wasnt enough... Malaena gave them a second chance. Ann needed more energy from the battle right now, but since she passed out cold, because your princess Serena fought her. Or "saved her"…either way it's the princess' powers that awakened the fallen of the dark moon. The dark crystal drains her energy just as fast. I need to get her to her room to rest."

Darien looked at the fallen Malaena. She looked less intimidating fainted on the floor.

"I'll have to call the mistresses to…"

Tuxedo Mask picked up the dark princess and carried her. Somehow he felt he had to. He felt some type of sympathy for her in the midst of his anger and confusion towards his loss of Serena and this twisted past they all share. He hated himself for it, but let the dark cat called Eclipta lead the way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19: Lovers Past, Revenge Present, Fading Future **

Darien laid the princess on a large canopy bed with sheer black curtains and purple sheets. Like most of the maze-like palace, the room was completely dark and unrecognizable from the next other than the bed, and a mirror. The cat watched his moves carefully as if he was a mouse and she was the predator to prey. He stepped away from the bed.

"You don't understand what she is doing for you do you?" she glared distastefully at the Earth Prince.

"All I know is that she has Sailor Moon and the other scouts!"

"She does not HAVE them, Sailor Moon CHOSE to be here. All you do not know is that in her reawakening some of your past enemies she has also reawakened some past friends…"

"The Nega-verse has never been our friends, Serena fought against them so they wouldn't take over …"

"…the Earth. Yea we know. Beryl was a large problem with that. She wanted the earth because she used to live on the earth; she wanted what you had. Her minions were also originally from the earth; Jadeite, Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephrite were also your allies; Lords who aided you, who were under you."  
>Tuxedo Mask looked at Eclipta in disbelief, who was now pacing back and forth; she looked more like a panther than a simple cat. All the times they fought against them; all the times that they had torn apart and hurt the scouts and him and Serena. It didn't make any sense. It must be a lie.<p>

"I sense you are in disbelief. Well let me tell you Malachite was your closest friend and strongest warrior. Zoicite was never Malachite's lover, although it seemed apparent, but his strong willed sister, and also a strong ally. Her powers revolved around the earth, so often aided under circumstance. Jadeite aided you with the more magical part of your powers and was a master illusionist, and Nephrite used the stars to predict future warnings and aided in battles; predicting outcomes to help the earth win."

(_I'm going by the English version of the anime by which Zoicite is a girl, which I don't really like therefore I am getting rid of her relationship with Malachite. Sorry if you don't like it!)_

It was slowly coming back to Darien. But could he believe it? Zoicite who almost killed him? Malachite, who had a strong dislike for him and had almost killed the scouts on various occasions? Was it possible?

"Another thing…" she said turning towards him, "Nephrite, Jadeite and Malachite were suited with some of your other past allies."

"To who?"

"The scouts; Jupiter, Mars and Venus."

**… **

"Great job Serena!" Mars said.

"Yea you really taught her whose boss!" Venus congratulated.

"And at least she can return to her life with Allan, happy." Mercury reassured.

"Mhm, do you think she'll be alright?" Sailor Moon asked, unsure of where Ann had disappeared off to.

"She'll be fine." A voice said. A shadow jumped down from a high dark crystal ledge. It was Mistress Brenna.

"How do we know that?" Jupiter asked challengingly.

"Our princess made sure she had enough energy to return to her little tree planet." She said in a high voice.

"Don't worry about it." Her voice now seemed cynical and straight forward.

"Sailor Moon fought her enemy now let us out of here!" Venus insisted.

"I wish I could, but your Moon princess here isn't exactly as strong as she could be. Do you really want her to be "Nega-Moon dusted"! Ahaha!"

"Hey don't talk about Sailor Moon that way!" Uranus defended.

"Well then, eager for the next little challenge I see? Let's even the odds a bit."

Suddenly a black ball of dark energy was being hurled at them growing larger until it engulfed them whole. When they awoke, the scouts were on their own; Jupiter, Mars and Venus together, Sailor Moon and Mercury together, and Uranus, Neptune and Pluto together.

"Wow guys how'd we get here?" Venus asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it." Mars said.

"Plus Sailor Moon and the other scouts are gone too!" Jupiter noticed.

"I got separated from Luna. I guess I'm with you guys." said Artemis.

"So now what do we do?" Venus asked.

"Simple. I'm going to fill you in on some details on your little lost past's girls." Brenna appeared.

"What did you do with the other scouts?" Jupiter asked.

"They're in their own little maze, and Sailor Moon, well she's with your blue friend Mercury probably fighting off another blast from your past. Ahaha!"

"How dare you separate us from them?" Venus threatened.

"Ah, really? But don't you want to know more about your past? Some juicy details?"

"Like what?" Mars asked.

"I'll show you."

_Suddenly the black crystal room changed into a scene from the Silver Millennium. Not long after Darien and Serena first met, the lords of the earth and the princesses of the planets met on evening at a meeting. The girls watched as they saw their past selves dancing with these lords. But wait! Mercury was not dancing with them, or at least not with a lord, no an earth boy, who also looked oddly familiar. And these lords, they also looked so oddly familiar. Darien approached the past princesses and introduced them to the men they where dancing with. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Malachite, my most loyal lords." The flash back moved forwards. They were cozy with their lords; walking in the moon kingdom's gardens. Then one day, their lovers disappeared, as if kidnapped from the world. _

The girls returned to the blackened room.

"How come we were dancing with those Nega-verse guys?" Venus asked astonished.

"They weren't always men of the Nega-verse. They were Prince Darien's lords, and you girls fell in love with them."

"That can't be right! You're lying!" Mars challenged.

"She's not girls. I hate to tell you this but even I am starting to remember this! It was long before, but you girls were introduced at that party in honor of Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Ever since then you girls had been in companionship with the lords."

"But Nephrite was with Molly before was he not?" Jupiter asked blushing.

"Yes, but if I recall Molly has Melvin now. Plus these guys, don't exist; they were killed off by Beryl."

"Correction: The WERE killed off by Beryl. Beryl captured them and using her dark powers she brainwashed them to believe that they were supposed to destroy the moon. She was lousy, and fell underneath the sun demon Metallia, who had already opposed the moon, coming from the envious sun; who hated the moon's beautiful glow and kingdom that it lacked. Beryl wanted revenge for loosing Darien so she took the easy way out. She was a fool and a poor representation of the Dark Moon kingdom and the Nega verse. But now our princess Malaena has reawaken these Lords, and given them their old memories as a gift for Prince Darien."

"So they're alive?" Venus asked.

"Yes we are." Malachite replied removing himself from the shadows. His appearance was different. He wore a light teal cape with white and blue trimmed clothing with silver material. Jadeite wore a red cape with a black suit and with red trim. Nephrite wore gold trimmed attire with a grey suit and a golden cape. They looked similar to their identities in the dark moon, but their attire had become less unified. But something still looked different. Their faces? Nephrite looked calm like he had before he had been killed by Zoicite. Malachite looked more peaceful apart from his past war-like ways. Jadeite seemed more welcoming like he had when Serena had bumped into him on the boat as a "journalist". Was this real? Could this be a trap? The girls stood their as past memories became more clear to them. They seemed real. Even Artemis knew they were true. But why would the Dark Moon want to reveal such a thing to them? And where was Zoicite?

"They are alive because our princess awakened them; they live off of dark energy. Their memories have been restored." Brenna said as she sat cross-legged in thin air smirking at the confused scouts.

**…**

"So you're telling me that all of the warriors under queen Beryl were my …" Tuxedo Mask fathomed.

"Your lords, your friends, your trainers. Yes. Believe it or not," the cat Eclipta replied.

"But where is Zoicite in all of this?" He asked, curious at the fact that she was not only a girl, and now revealed as Malachite's sister (which seemed slightly shocking considering their relationship under Beryl's rein).

"Zoicite died with revenge in her heart. In her last words she regretted her revenge, but still told Malachite to avenge her. She was awakened but her past memories still stay hidden beneath this. She blames the Moon Princess for Malachite's death and revived memories, as well as her own; stealing the crystals from the Nega-verse. She was a hard and dense one. I believe she will be battling with Sailor Moon soon…"

"She will?"

"Yes, why so surprised?"

Tuxedo Mask thought for a moment. If she was as vengeful as she once was before: if she had blamed Sailor Moon, if her magic of fire and crystals was as strong as it once was, if she was as stubborn and vengeful, Sailor Moon could be in trouble.

**…**

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm not sure…" Mercury replied scanning the dark maze. "It seems they transported us to some other area of this palace, however the other girls don't seem to be anywhere in sight."

"Ohhh, why did we have to be separated?" SM asked staring in to the dark passage.

"Ahaha! Because it would be easier for me to find you Sailor Moon!"

"Oh not again." Sailor Moon complained.

"It couldn't be?" Mercury exclaimed.

Suddenly Zoicite emerged from the dark shadows. She looked the same as they had once remembered her when they had fought her last in the tower.

Mercury stepped in front of Sailor Moon protectively.

"Ahaha! You really think you can protect her? Sailor Moon if it wasn't for you Queen Beryl never would have destroyed me. You had to get in the way of Darien and I , and the little meeting we had. Now Malachite denies all that we worked for."

"You tried to take the silver crystal so you could destroy the earth!" Sailor Moon pleaded. "I couldn't let you do that!"

"Zoicite, why can't you just accept that Sailor Moon was doing the right thing? Queen Beryl used you!" Mercury pointed out.

" Shut up! Zoi!" She blasted her petals at Mercury in a fit of madness and dark energy making Mercury fly backwards.

"Sailor Mercury!" SM yelled scared for her friend.

"Now Sailor Moon, lets fight fair. A dual between you and I." Zoicite said with a devious smile.

"Fine." Sailor Moon replied.

"Good." Zoicite replied, "On the count of three we fight, as long as your friend stays out of this."

"Okay." SM agreed. She needed to do this. If she could help Zoicite, heal her she might be able to win.

"But Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried out from behind trying to get up from the ground, only to fumble back down.

"Don't worry Mercury I got this."

"Okay: One..Two"

"NO SERENA!"

Sailor Moon turned to see Tuxedo Mask standing there. "Don't fight her, it's not worth it. She'll only fight unfair!" He glared at the still evil Zoicite.

"Me? Fight unfairly? Tuxedo Mask how dare you?" Zoicite laughed.

"No Darien, this is my fight!" Sailor Moon persisted.

"But Ser…"

"Leave me be."

"You where always such a fool Tuxedo Mask, my fight is with Sailor Moon! Zoi!" She threw a ice crystals hurdling towards him.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled. She ran towards him and pushed him down just in time. He looked over at her; the back of her outfit had been cut up, slightly bloody and was ripped by the closely dodged crystals.

"Serena…" He tried to help her up. But instead something happened. A black force whipped her away from him, until she was pushed backwards onto the floor.

He looked over at her stunned. Had he just done that? No. It was that stupid promise. That oath. She was the final black rose. Now he understood what the princess had said that even if he came to help her he couldn't.

She stumbled up from being thrown back. Her eyes were in tears, but she looked up at Zoicite. Without any further warning she called out "_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_!" using her Moon Power Tiare to try to cleanse and fight Zoicite."You don't have to fight us! Don't keep all this vengeance in your heart!"

Zoicite fainted. When she woke up she was in a green dress silver belt, similar to her Nega-verse apparel, but gave her a more female look. Suddenly the fainted Zoicite disappeared into a mix of pink and black magic.

Sailor Moon felt weak, she looked over to see if Darien was still there, but she couldn't really tell. Next thing she knew, her knees hit the ground and her eyes slowly closed as she fainted to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20: A Quick Flash to the Future**

"Serena! Serena! Wake up!" Mars said hovering over the fainted Sailor Moon.

"Hmm what?" she said as she dozily woke up.

"She seemed to have used quite a bit of her powers girls, let's not force her too much!" Luna rationed.

"Sailor Moon you fought against Zoicite so bravely! I feel terrible that I didn't help you!" Mercury said, bruised here and there.

"Zoicite was here?" Venus said. "Uhm did she tell you about the others…"

"What? What others?" SM said clueless.

"Well, Queen Beryl's other warriors, except their not her warriors anymore their Darien's." Jupiter answered.

"Darien's back on the evil side?" SM said whining and scarred.

"No, no Serena! What she's trying to say was that Malachite, Nephrite and Jadeite _(slight blush)_ were Darien's lords in the old earth kingdom. Beryl took them away from him when she fought against the earth and erased the memories of them." Mars said.

"But that can't be? They fought against us." SM persisted.

"She is right Sailor Moon. I remember. They also were courted to Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Mercury if I remember correctly you did have a human lover as well, and let's not deny the fact that you have Greg now. Either way it seems that they are revived under this Princess Malaena and have their old memories back. But their only living on the dark crystals powers…" Artemis explained.

"So you're saying that if we destroy the princess we may also destroy Prince Darien's lords?" Mercury concluded.

"You're right. I don't know how this is going to work out, but so far Serena it seems you have dusted these enemies pretty well. We might have a chance to fix this." Luna agreed coming out from the shadows having watched the whole time.

"So I see you've all found your way back to each other. How touching." Isanna said as she jumped down from above.

"Hey, where's Tuxedo Mask?" SM said looking all around.

"Haha, don't you remember? Seems he's keeping a good distance from you Sailor Moon!"  
>S<p>

he remembered. The black flash that threw her backwards after saving him. She shuddered. "That wasn't his fault! What did you do with him?"

"Nothing! He returned to Princess Malaena is all. Seems that oath has got a strong hold on him eh?"

"Shut up!" SM cried out.

"If you could only see what the future looks like Sailor Moon! You better get working otherwise Crystal Tokyo may never happen. Not to mention that small lady…"

"Small lady?...RINI!" Sailor Moon exclaimed then ran towards Isanna. The girls quickly followed behind.

_Suddenly the room changed. The black crystal changed into a dark outline of Tokyo. Black Crystals covered all of the city, with a large crystal palace with a purple aura. Inside the palace two dark figures sat in the throne of black crystal_. _Suddenly a teenage girl ran into the palace doors. She had light hair in two cone buns and long pigtails. Her dress was black with thin straps and a black choker around the nexk and bands around the wrist. On them held diamonds. A sheer lilac material covered the open arms and shoulders connecting to the dress. She carried a dark purple sash around her arms. Serena looked at her… wicked lady? Rini? Was it really her? "RINI!" she yelled but nobody could hear her. Suddenly a sailor scout entered the room…Sailor Saturn? But she looked older and more like Mistress 9. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes more devious. How could this be? The girl that looked like Rini, or more like Wicked Lady turned around. Her hair…it wasn't pink. It was purple. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21: A Red Headed Foe, A Broken Heart, and An Tempting Princess from the Start**

"Who was that?" Venus asked.

"She looked just like that Wicked Lady that Rini had turned into under the Wise Man!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"That's it. The future is changing; but she's not Rini. She's the future Dark Moon Princess and that was her guardian scout Sailor Saturn, Mistress of Destruction. Many rumor to call her Wicked Lady; those few who still follow the Moon Kingdom, but most call her Neo Princess Leila of the Nega Moon. _(Leila means night) _" Isanna revealed.

"But how can she be the princess of the earth? That is Rini's title!" Mercury persisted.

"It's called genetics; heir to the throne? Must you scouts be so narrow minded?" Isanna teased. "The future WILL change if you, Sailor Moon, do not at least attempt to fight our princess, or defend your moon or whatever. No need to scare you, but Rini will not exist. Ahaha! Good luck with that."

All of the scouts look up with a look of shock on their face. Sailor Moon is holding back tears.

Isanna turned to leave. "If you ask my opinion, our Princess Malaena and Prince Darien do make a better couple." Then she disappeared.

"Well nobody asked your opinion!" Jupiter yelled after the mistress, angry.

"Serena, we won't let that happen!" Mars tried to comfort her.

"But what if I can't win; what if I can't fight her…" SM said trying to hold back tears.

"That's not the kinda attitude we should have!" Venus replied.

"Yea, we'll destroy this nega-sleeze and get the future back to the way it was!" Jupiter said.

"No Jupiter we cant. I cant even go near Darien anymore…Mercury saw what happened. Luna did too. I cant be with him. Even if I defeat Princess Malaena, it might not even change the future. The oath still may stand. No, I'm not strong enough to go on. Rini doesn't exist anymore. Darien can't come close to me. I cant do this anymore it hurts to much."

"Now Serena, we will fix all of this I promise! Darien…" Luna started.

"Darien? I cant be with Darien anymore. Can't someone else show me that they love me?"

"We love you Serena!" Venus tried to reassure.

"I know…but its not like that." Sailor Moon looked down in tears, defeated. "He tries to come to my rescue and only hurts me…how? I … I… I need someone else to save me…because I cant do this on my own. I miss…no. I cant. I don't want him to rescue me. It hurts too much. Guys lets just go back. We'll figure this out when I'm stronger."

"Serena don't say that!" Mars said half crying trying to reassure her princess.

"Oh, but you can't leave yet. Its my turn now, will you give up so easily Sailor Moon?" A man's voice said from the shadows.

The scouts looked up. Red eyes glowed from the darkness.

"Show yourself!" Venus replied.

A man with red hair and a dark moon on his forehead stepped out from the shadows.

**…**

"Where am i?"

"I see you found your way back to the throne room."

"Not on purpose…"

"Either way, you did. You know I wasn't going to stop you from seeing Sailor Moon. But I think you may have done more damage than good…" Malaena looked at the masked man. He was good looking, even behind a mask. She knew that getting him onto her side would be hard. She had to play fair game, but since he couldn't be with Princess Serena he'd have to give in.

"It's not my fault." He whipped his head away from her eyes and looked down although he was ashamed.

"I know. I've had it happen to me before too."

He looked at the dark princess. She had too much mystery shading her eyes, clouding them to see if she was lying or not.

"I have tried to have lovers. Some of my other followers have tried to court me. All these years but no lover? It's lonely. Everytime I kiss a man, or anything else for that manner…" She looked off to the side with a devious smile laughing at her last remark. "I only push them away with a dark force. Is it ever me? No. Its that stupid oath. I feel your pain dear Darien, I really do. That is why I warned you. But you left instead." She said tauntingly, almost teasing his decision to go find Serena.

He looked at her quizzically behind his mask, which although she knew his identity he refused to take off. Maybe he should take it off… It was the part of him that apparently belonged to the nega verse. He shuddered. Its all a nightmare.

"Hmm." She said. "Well either way you've found out who the third rose is no doubt…and dare you risk finding her again who knows the kind of damage that will be done…"

"You set me up to go. You wanted me to go so I would hurt her." He said, realizing that all along, if this was true, she knew the effect of the roses and the oath.

"Ahaha. Do you really think so? She should be more motivated now to fix the future if anything!"

"The future?"

"Oh yes, the future has slightly changed. There are now two paths it can take . Not one. In one Rini doesn't exist. In one I am not alone. In one Serena does exist…but not with you and not as the Moon Princess nor Queen." She turned away from the Prince with a quick whish of her hair . "Speaking of which…"

"What?"

"…Nothing…nothing that concerns you. Of course it may…but …"

He stepped forward and for once made contact with the dark temptress. He placed his hand on her wrist and swung her around so she faced him. "What is it?"

She let go of his grasp and with a quick movement swept his mask onto the ground. She looked in his blue eyes. He was enchanting. He was beautiful even. "Do you really want to know?"

He looked down on her. It was eerie how she, with her ebony black hair , in those buns resembled Serena, or to a point even Rini. She clearly was of the moon…just not that moon. Her eyes were illuminating and purple. Hazy almost. Mysterious. Like you couldn't see through them. She was pretty. But her black mooned forehead forewarned any prettiness and turned it to devilish. "Yes…" he replied.

Suddenly she grabbed his neck tied and pushed his face closer to hers and all at once she **kissed** Darien. It was forced. And He had not expected such a thing and did not have time to stop it. Quickly she finished and drew her red lips up to his ear. "In that future we have a child; the Neo Dark Princess to the Dark Crystal Tokyo."

He drew his face away from the dark princess, both astonished from the news and the unexpected kiss. Did he enjoy it? Not exactly. A kiss is a kiss, but somehow any feeling of enjoyment was ridden by guilt and deep anger with her. But a child? With Her? How? His face flushed for a second.

"Ha you seem so surprised. But no doubt you have done something with your girlfriend Serena…she is now ..what almost 18?"

He looked away. He didn't appreciate her teasing. Serena was pure. She was better. She was too innocent for such things. He remembered the pain she had in her eyes when she fell back from him. He cringed.

"Oh, and that's not it. If you really want to know what I was going to tell you…"She stepped forward again to whisper to the prince about Sailor Moon and her old enemy she was about to encounter.

**. . .**

"Rubeus?"

"Ha ha . Thought you got rid of me eh Sailor Moon?"

"But you died in that fire didn't you?" Venus asked.

"I wasn't supposed to die! But that damn Emerald didn't save me but just left me there. But you Sailor Moon where the cause of it all. Wise Man or no Wise Man you caused my death. You took the Sisters away from me, and Catsy my lover? Had you any clue? No less, you'll perish for what you did. And don't worry I have a surprise for you Sailor Moon!" Rubeus used his dark powers to send the scouts flying backwards.

The girls tried to stand but he similarly to in his ship, played with the levels of gravity causing them to knuckle under the weight. The scouts all crawled to protect Sailor Moon but instead he hurdled them back again, and caused the black crystal to uprise making a wall between them and Sailor Moon. Instantly the girls tried to get up, but the effects of the gravity had weakened them that they only stumbled.

"So Sailor Moon, going to try to outdo me again with that damn Silver Crystal?"

"Why cant you just accept a life of peace with the other Sisters?"

"A life of PEACE? Do you really think so? Did you give me a second chance? Reawaken me from nothingness ? Try to fix the damage you'd done? No! And Sailor Moon for that I can't forgive you. But you remember Prizma and Avery's toy demons that they opposed onto you. Well there was one in particular I just had to revive, just so I could watch you submit and be powerless before my eyes. The closest ill give them they ever got to destroying you. I will get the sisters back Sailor Moon. And in honor of them; sleep Sailor Moon sleep to your death!"

Suddenly with the snap of Rubeus' fingers Hypnotica appeared beside him. Sailor Moon tried to summon her Tiare but instead Rubeus struck his dark power onto her causing her to be weighed down. Hypnotica struck it's power onto Sailor Moon, as she tried to resist both raging powers.

"No Serena! Don't succumb to the powers!" Luna cried.

"I give up Luna, I don't need him or anyone. I'm alone. I'll just sleep…."

Sailor Moon fell to the floor. That moment Hypnotica completed its power by entering her body. She started to dream of loosing energy, which the scouts recognized immediately.

Jupiter and Venus and Mars where sick of watching this and had finally regained their strength.

"Common guys we have to help Serena!" Venus said.

"Right!" They said holding back tears.

"Venus Love and Beauty shock!"

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Mars Flame sniper!"

Suddenly the wall of crystal broke and they ran over to their fading princess.

"No! What do we do?" Mars asked.  
>Mercury put her hand on Sailor Moon. "Its just like before, shes loosing energy fast. But Darien's not here, and we don't know what is controlling her dream."<p>

"Ahaha seems like ive one this one. Good luck getting her back!" Rubeus announced proudly from above.

Suddenly Melantha the mistress of the dark flower appeared. "Rubeus, you'll get your prize; you've seemed to outwit Sailor Moon."

"Prize?" Mars asked angered as the two figures disappeared to leave them all alone with their fading princess.

"How can you let her just fade like this!" Jupiter asked.

Suddenly the other scouts Uranus, Neptune and Pluto returned with the others.

"What happened?" Neptune asked.  
>"<p>

Its this enemy we had fought before. It drains energy. It seems the only way to reawaken sailor moon is if she is relieved from her loneliness caused by her dream; her want for escape."

"But we don't know how since Darien isn't here…" Venus continued.

"So I take it Darien woke her last time." Uranus derived from their statements.

The scouts nodded.

_Little did **they** know, Darien had been told by the devious princess of this predicament and was on his way, hoping he could help apart from the bad looking outcome . Little did **he** know, he wasn't the only one on his way to help try to once again save the moon princess._


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22: Two Rivals; A Broken Heart; From the Past to Start**

The scouts surrounded Sailor Moon, silently crying while every once in a while one would shake her, trying desperately to wake the sleeping princess. They didn't know what to do; Darien was no where to be seen and they couldn't even trust that he wouldn't hurt her again…on accident of course. They stared at the energy loosing blonde wondering how those mistresses could watch in the shadows, when they had thought all along that they had wanted Sailor Moon to survive just so their princess could fight her for the throne…and for Darien.

As they all wept for their ice cold princess they didn't see the shadow looming over to them. Suddenly they could hear steps coming closer. Artemis was the first to hear and his head automatically popped up.

"Girls someone is coming. Get ready!"

The girls all wiped their tears and stood in front of their princess as Mercury remained behind; the closest thing they had to a doctor, trying to keep the princess alive the best she could. As the shadow ran to them they all were astonished to see Darien, or specifically Tuxedo Mask approaching them. His eyes widened when he saw past the girls legs at Sailor Moon, who was glowing a pinkish color as the energy escaped her body. The girls watched as he tried to come closer.

"I'm sorry Darien you can't." Venus said.

"What happens if you hurt Serena?" Jupiter asks with a crossed face.

"Yea, we just can't let that happen!" Mars said.

"Cut it out guys!"

"What?" The girls turn around to Mercury.

"If he is the only way we can possibly wake Serena up, we may have to risk it. She is getting too cold. I don't think she can hold on much longer. Even if something does happen…I'm afraid either solution ends in the same way…" Mercury reasoned.

"Mercury is right!" Luna said looking up at the scouts almost pleading with them. "You must let Tuxedo Mask try to wake her up."

The girls nodded and created a path to Serena. He rushed forward and gently knelt down by Sailor Moon. Mercury was right, she was cold! So cold he thought for a second he might be too late. As briskly and as carefully as he could he looked down onto her sleeping face and pecked her lips. He looked up. He didn't want to over do it. He knew he had boundaries…but nothing.

The girls sat there hopeful as well, but instead nothing happened.

Artemis broke the silence. " I hate to say it girls, but it seems Darien isn't going to do this trick this time…I think Serena's lack of desire and motivation had to do with it."

Tuxedo Mask didn't know what to say.

"You know, Artemis could be right! Last time Serena slept because she didn't care if she fought. She gave up because she _wanted_ Darien's attention. This time she didn't want him to save her." Venus said sadly.

"So if he can't save her who can?" Pluto asked with a worried face.

As if on key, a man with a mask stepped out from the dark shadows as if he had been watching the whole time. His hair was white and he was wearing a dark blue mask, as like the other masquerade mistresses, it containing a dark magic hid any known identity of who he really was underneath.

"Maybe I can." He said in a monotone voice. The girls all looked up at the figure, floating in mid air.

"How could you?" Tuxedo Mask said threateningly, not wanting really any other man to be the one to get Sailor Moon out of this situation. He got up and stood in front of Sailor Moon, like the other scouts had, protectively.

"Simple." He replied. He stuck his hand out and with an upwards flip of his wrist they waited for something to happen. But instead nothing. Or was it nothing? Behind them Sailor Moon rose from the ground and jolted upwards floating towards the masked man.

Before the girls or Tuxedo Mask could attempt to do anything about it, the sleeping Sailor Moon was being held up by his right hand as her head tilted back. With that he thought to himself: Finally nobody can stop me. A second later the masked man kissed the sleeping princess passionately. The scouts were frozen in surprise. Even Tuxedo Mask was caught off guard by such an unlikely event. They watched as Hypnotica left the girl's body, and with a quick blast of dark energy by the man the monster was gone.

Sailor Moon was slowly awakening; as it seemed the longer she was out, the longer it would take for her to get her energy back. She looked up. Everything was fuzzy. Who was this man who was holding her? How did she awaken? She looked down slowly with her eyes. Was that Tuxedo Mask? No it couldn't be. He'd run away last time. Suddenly she saw a blur of red and green…a rose? A flash of blood? Suddenly she was sent rushing downwards falling as she passed out again from the immediate drop.

_**By the way, I have noticed that I have gotten more readers and reviewers and I'm really thankful! If you haven't already seen on my profile I have a deviant account where I will: slowly but surely be posting the illustrations I have for my evil new characters The Masquerade Mistresses and Princess Malaena. The first I have finished is Melantha! Go to this site to see! **_.com/


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23: Diamonds are a girl's best friend?**

When Serena came to, enough to tell who everyone was around her she was surprised to find Darien in front of her as well as the other scouts protectively surrounding her. She looked up to see what they were looking at. A man, relatively strong looking, with silver white hair; but not like an old man, he seemed still young. Although it seemed his hand had been sliced with something…(the rose?) he still stood confident, or floated confident remaining in thin air.

"Hey guys, Sailor Moons awake!" Venus exclaimed.

"How are you doing ?" Jupiter asked.

"What's going on?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Don't you remember? You had to get all emotional and let yourself fall asleep Serena! And then Tuxedo Mask came, but you still wouldn't wake up you lazy bones…and then this guy pops up outta no where and wakes you up!" Mars answered, clearly ticked off and stressed by the whole situation.

"But how…"

"I kissed you Princess Serena." He answered.

"How do you know…"

"You cant remember at all ?"

She looked hard at the man. The balcony! He had been the mysterious man who saved her before Darien had…and now again? Tuxedo Mask. She looked up at him. He was defending her, but he looked hurt; emotionally.

She answered. "You're the man from the balcony."

Tuxedo Mask's eyes lit. He remembered the man too, waking away from the balcony after Serena was saved. "Who are you !" he demanded.

"You really want to know eh? Petty fools can't figure it out." Suddenly the man grabbed his mask looking down and as he looked up as his hair swished back he removed the mask with his hand, revealing two violet irises.

"Prince Diamond!" Sailor Moon gasps as his face is revealed. She was woken up by a kiss given by Prince Diamond? No. no. It couldn't be true. I guess she had wanted someone other than Darien to save her…but him?

"How…" she said aloud.

"Ill tell you Sailor Moon. Let's have a little talk."

Darien saw that he was going to try to control her again to get her up to his level, so he stood in his way of Sailor Moon making sure she couldn't be affected. So instead Diamond used his powers to push the scouts and Darien away from Sailor Moon. When she saw Tuxedo Mask go flying she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She went over to sooth him, but instead saw something that made her step back. Am I wearing red lipstick? She brushed her lips. No. Then why did Darien have red lipstick on the corner of his lip. Was it blood? No. She could see the faint imprint of lips. Then it hit her.

Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes to see Sailor Moon's eyes staring back at him in an angered disbelief. What was it? Did he subconsciously hurt her again?

"How could you?" She asked him. "The red lipstick…" she said out loud, more to herself as she could not fathom this to be true.

Lipstick? He thought to himself. Oh no. He brushed his lips to see that a red smear had been left on his glove. Malaena. She must have left a mark when she had surprised him with a kiss. "No Serena , its not like that! I promise, she …"

But before he could finish his sentence, Diamond had opened that third eye that he had promised only to use when he absolutely needed to, after Sailor Moon had tried to save him from the Wise Man. Sailor Moon floated upwards, while the rest of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were forced frozen, loosing even more power than they already had lost.

**…**

Diamond carried the fainted princess through a mess of black crystal hallways until he found his destination. His own rooms. The black clan portion of the dark moon. It looked exactly like their last ship had, and so similarly placed Sailor Moon on the bed in front of him. With a quick flip of his hand his dark powers engulfed the princess to change her into that same beautiful dress that he had originally put her in. Her blue eyes were closed but he couldn't wait till they opened; those sapphire eyes. Sapphire. He would be happy enough to know Rubeus had won. He was still as cautious as ever, but he would be happy to know that Prizma would be returning and if she agreed may join him again, just as Rubeus wanted Catsy back. Who knows if the other girls would agree either. Still it seemed the Dark Moon was less threatening than Wise Man had set it up.

Sailor Moon fluttered her eyes. She was surprised to see herself in a similar situation to the past; an unknown gown, a circular bed, and her crystal broach lying next to her. She looked up and was not surprised to see Prince Diamond hovering above.

"You can't make me fall in love with you again!" Serena proclaimed.

"Now, now lets be rational Princess Serena. Why would I do such a thing?" He replied. His voice always sounded so manly, so monotone. It would be calming if she wasn't feeling so threatened by his presence. "It seems our pasts have intertwined more than you would know…more than even I had known."

His quick change in subject through her off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Before you met Prince Darien; before your mother had aligned herself with the Queen of the Earth, you were to be wed to another. I was born half moon half dark moon. My mother was Amethyst of the dark moon, my father was a high knight of the Moon. My father didn't know that she was of the dark moon, and when my brother Sapphire and I were born my mother sent us to live with my father. Whether she had us as spies I don't remember; I was too young. As I grew up, my father was close with your mother, and in reprise she had planned on giving you to me; to make me future King of the Moon Kingdom. I grew up next to you Serena, never in front of you , but around you. This is why my memories bring you into my gaze now; your beauty always put a spell on me, and your eyes seemed so familiar. I now know. But when Queen Serenity heard that the Queen of the Earth needed help, and that my brother and I may be from the dark moon we were sent with my mother into hiding…you became engaged to a new man Serena."

She looked at him. He wasn't lying and she could tell. She remembered his eyes before he had died in her arms. She pitied the man, but she still couldn't find herself loving him.

"Now you know our story. Now tell me you don't remember the same?" He used his power to bring her close to his face. She tried, but like most of her past, it remained hidden in memories. Plus if she had never known of such an arrangement how could she have known about Diamond?

"I don't remember. I don't think I knew." She said turning her head away from the dark Prince. "Why don't you join the Moon Kingdom again?"

"Ah Serena, if it were only as simple. When I died I lost both parts of myself. When I was reawakened by Princess Malaena she only could awaken the nega-moon part of me. The only part of me that is immortal is the part that the dark crystal, with enough energy can revive; the deceased part of me of the Dark Moon; as to anyone else raising the dead is a sin. I am not of the Moon anymore, just the Dark Moon."

She still remained to look away from his eyes. If Déjà vu of Dega vu was possible that is how she would describe these past happenings. He grabbed her chin and moved them to his eyes. This is when she had started to wish Tuxedo Mask would save her before, but now…_the lipstick_…she shuddered to think that that princess had already kissed her Darien. But was he really hers anymore? Could he be? These eyes were the eyes that woke her up from that sleep. The ones that could love her…but could she love them back. She felt dizzy. Too much all at once. Her eyes drooped. No, she didn't want to sleep again. His gaze pierced into her and in a trance from her weakened state, Diamond took it as an opportunity to advance, and kissed her more passionately than the last. She didn't have the strength to stop it; the crystal broach was on the bed; any energy she could have attempted to retrieve from the silver crystal was lost, and with that his tongue wandered into her mouth. He pinned her against the silver and black wall and she was too weak to move. He had noticed this. He didn't want to do it ; but he had to. His third eye opened to Serena's blue innocent eyes; causing her to be immobile, not that she could move much anyway.

"You will be mine."

"I will be…" Her mind flashed across Darien, but she knew that he was now Malaena's. She didn't like it. At all. But she couldn't change it, at least not now. He had submitted to her and her brain could barely think for itself at the moment. "…yours."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Im really sorry for not adding to this story sooner. Between grad, getting a new job, and just being all around busy i havnt had the time to continue it. Expect longer chapters...this one's a little shorter! And also let me know if anyone has looked at the drawings ive posted on the website on my profile of the characters. there not all up yet but i will put more up if its worth it... :)_**

**The Lost, The Broken, And The Clever**

The girls stared in awe.

"No, Serena…" Mars said, angry and distraught for the latest happenings.  
>They all looked down.<p>

Darien lay there on his side and crawled up to his feet. He pounded the ground on the way up. How? He thought. How could this happen? Suddenly a voice broke his train of thought.

"Darien, how could you?" Jupiter said to him her face looking cross.

"Serena…It wasn't my fault. I …"

"How can you say that?" Uranus yelled stepping forward.

"No guys."

They turned around to see Mars looking at them. "No, I know Tuxedo Mask, he wouldn't do that. Darien, please tell us it's not true. I know you."

The girls all looked back to Darien. He took his mask off his face. "The princess kissed me. It was never on purpose. Now Serena's…" He looked down, angered.

Pluto moved forward. "I believe you Darien. But return to Malaena."

Everyone's face dropped. "Pluto, I don't understand. Why would he go back?" Mercury asked.

"It is best that way. Mercury I trust you will realize why. It's best to save Serena and Darien's relationship." Pluto answered. She walked over to Darien whispering in his ear.

"Stay on the dark princess's good side. Try to find out her plan. She seems to be devious, and we are at a disadvantage."

He nodded and now realized why Pluto had said that. He took out his mask again and placed it back on his face. The girls nodded in approval as he walked by.

"I think I understand now." Mercury said. "Good strategy."

The other girls stared confused at her. "Why couldn't you tell us what you told Darien?" Venus asked.

"It seems there are always watching eyes and listening ears here. I think it was best." Pluto answered.

"Let's book it. We gotta find Serena!" Jupiter reminded them.

"Right!" They agreed as they all ran forward.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 :I Asked My Mother What Shall I Do**

_Serena was floating in space. Her head was spinning and as she opened her eyes she felt as if she had woken from a coma. Where was she? What had just happened? The dark moon! But this wasn't the dark moon. It was…the old Moon Kingdom, of the Silver Millenium. But how?_

_"Serena darling."_

_She turned around to see her mother floating down from the sky._

_"Queen Serenity!"_

_"Darling Serena, I am so sorry to put you through all of this. I should have told you and Darien a long time ago. Even your future selves did not know of these past events. I was so sure they would just disappear with time…but it seems I have made more than one mistake in my past. My poor sister Sera; it was my fault too Serena. The dark forces were always present, but I drove my sister too them. I never gave her that chance. Serena; learn from my mistakes."_

_Serena looked up at her mother, who always seemed so sure, now looked watery eyed._

_"Serena, realize you are not the only one suffering. Darien lost both parents to this, and even the young dark moon princess lost her mother and is bound to the oath. Darien also lost his most loyal friends and servants to Beryl. There is so much needed to be explained. Please listen my daughter: Darien and you, for one, met the same day I met with the troubled Queen of the Earth. When we saw you two, enjoying eachothers company, I knew it was the right thing to do. I never meant to destroy the life of Diamond, or Sapphire…but it seems I have doomed them to the dark side as well. Darien was yours, just as much as he is oathed to Melaena. Serena it is your decision who you love. Who you will fight for and how much you care about them. Diamond was always had eyes for you Serena. Darien always had a heart for you as well. But I ask; keep our dear kingdom alive. I can relieve you of this spell Diamond has put on you only once. Decide with a clear conscious Serena. You are as headstrong as you always were; both a fighters will and a fault. Choose what one it will be."_

_Serena looked up at her mother. She remembered now. She kissed…or Diamond kissed her. She had fell subject to his eyes. He did seem to persist. But Darien…well Darien had always saved her, loved her, and even as she saw his red stained cheek, his eyes begged for her forgiveness. Guilty to both, no matter which way she looked at it._

_"Oh and Serena, I will give you one more gift. You will fight harder battles than ever before . I will give you this staff; a moon scepter that you can use to help you through. Grow stronger Serena; find your inner Neo Moon Queen, and help your friends. The scouts are waiting for you."_

_She had seen this scepter before. The one that she had used to battle Galaxia. The Eternal Staff. It lay in her hands before disappearing in a sparkling manner._

_"Serena remember that this is not the final form of your powers. Become your princess self, rekindle your powers to create your final staff; your ultimate power, and let your heart guide you in your decisions. Be careful, however even your Eternal Staff will use the Silver Crystal much more than any other. Don't succumb to its power."_

_"Thank you mother!" Serena said kneeling down before her mother's small yet powerful presence._

_"Goodbye my princess, my daughter, and please forgive me!"_

_Suddenly the space was gone. All was dark and Serena was spinning back into her own self on a round bed, in an elaborate gown, in a room surrounded in dark crystal._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: So Two Triangles Make A Diamond?**

"Malaena."

"Don't you mean Princess Malaena?" The dark haired mistress turned to see Tuxedo Mask returning to her throne room.

"How could you?"

"The lipstick? A simple accident. You really need to let Serena defend herself you know, Diamond is another test; another enemy from the past she has to overcome, more or less emotionally and mentally that physically. But really, Darien, do you really want to ever question in the future that your dear Neo-Queen Serena may be tempted by another? Consider it a favor." She said this to him with a smug look. She knew that Serena in Diamonds grasps made him possessive, but it may also make him discouraged. As far as she's concerned she knew she had the beauty and the brains. She could make this work.

Darien looked at her. She is playing a game. Is she trying to get me worked up? I would never want Serena to be tempted to be with another…is she saying that Serena would consider Prince Diamond?

"Serena never would."

"Ah ah, but when is a lover's triangle ever completely out of the question? It seems that you have one going on..." she said counting the three fingers. "... and she does as well." Counting another three fingers, as she swayed her hips side to side walking around. She was playing with him again.

He looked at her. She did have a nice figure. "Serena, a love triangle?"

"Yes, of course. The man who fell into her arms after saving her from wise man; sacrificing his life for her…the man who fell in love with Neo-Queen Serenity's deep blue eyes _(she said batting her eyelashes mockingly)_…the man who grew up around Serena on the moon kingdom…the man who was betrothed to her _before you_…the man who can give her a life in the new Dark Neo Moon Kingdom…the man…"

"Stop it." Tuxedo Mask said sick of this rhyme. "Diamond was engaged to Serena?"

"Before you were, he was a man on the moon with her in the Silver Millennium. She may not have known, but he was a noble and already falling for her blonde…what do you call it…_meatball head_." He winced at her mentioning that nickname. It always bothered Serena.

"He was actually half Moon have Nega Moon. Realistically he would be more set up to be her King, considering he's closer to the Moon Kingdom than you are. For god sakes, your half Nega-Moon half Earth." She said this both aloud to herself and partially to him. His face looked astonished.

She walked up to the still prince. She placed her fingers as they walked up his chest. "You can give in, or you can fight against this binding promise, but you can't change Serena's mind if she doesn't choose you. I know how it feels; rejection, abandonment. The world's not perfect, and the un-perfect always remain the ones to blame. Did she even give you a chance to explain yourself?"

Her large purple eyes stared up at him. "I can't let you save her this time…hate me for it if you will." She said turning away from him. "She wont be under his power, he promised her he wouldn't force her into love like before. And you know…I wont force you to love me, but a lot depends on it."

She turned her face away quickly. She was getting emotional. For real. She was sick of these circles. She walked down a path as the crystal almost seemed to move out of her way. She reached the stone oath. The last rose, remained black. Had Serena really given up on Darien? She knew that even if Diamond had dare used his hypnotic powers they wouldn't last long. She remained in her own room beside on her bed to see if the masked man followed or remained.

Darien did realize that a lot had to do with whether he decided to stay with Serena or go with Malaena. It seemed stupid to even question the love he had with Serena, but he could harm her again, and his old allies, who I guess were old enemies as well, also depended on that. His head spun. She played a good game, and he had almost wished he could have remained with the scouts. Then again was it a game? Because at moments he found himself questioning the dark princess; moments he thought he saw a sincere broken spirit was desperate for companionship. He sat down to think.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Blues of a Brotherly Love**

Serena woke up and looked around. She remained in that same white gown with her locket beside her…again. This déjà vu stuff was really starting to get to her. She grabbed her forehead; her head was pounding. At least she knew now that all of this wasn't a dream, or a nightmare; it was real. Her mother had even told her so, and now she had her Eternal Staff, which helped her boost her confidence; a bit at the least. But she still had no clue what to do, or how to do it, or who…her head was spinning. She was simply dazed and confused about the whole situation. She started to feel lonely.

"Sailor Moon?"

She sat up and looked over into the darkness expecting to see Prince Diamond's face looming from the shadows but instead saw a man with a deep blue head of hair, and a jewel buttoned suit of the same colour.

"Sapphire?"

"Yes, it's me Sailor Moon."

"But how?" She started.

" I was awakened the same way as the rest of the past people of the Nega-moon that have been revived, specifically with Diamond and Rubeus. Emerald is here as well, but I can promise you that you wont be seeing her."

"How? How are you being…"

"Its really amazing how our dark princess Malaena could revive us. We have a second chance because of her." He looked at her directly. Her face gave a tell-tale of confusion. "With a lot of dark energy from the original dark crystal is how. It's the most powerful, like you're Silver Crystal. I am surprised our princess is still standing at times. Imagine, trying to revive your fallen allies with your power from death…"

Serena's eyes widened. Her mother had saved everyone from Queen Beryl, when she had attacked the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium…and she had given her life for it. It had drained all of her energy. Was this dark princess Malaena really that powerful?

"Sailor Moon, I…"

"Sapphire, call me Serena." She smiled. She knew Sapphire was a good man on the inside. Many of the Black Moon clan seemed to be. But she had specifically seen this when he was with Prisma.

"Serena," He started with a slight smile, but his stature still seemed serious. "It's obvious you have withstood Diamond's powers of persuasion again…but you have to realize that he really does care for you, he just doesn't know how to show it. All we have known was Wise Man's ways; that Doom Phantom was pure evil and only wanted to consume the Earth. Darkness overpowered him until all that was left was the ghost and phantom of a broken dark soul. He never taught us love. Diamond tries so hard…"

She felt for them, a kind of sympathy that made her not want to have to be enemies with them. She did remember when Diamond had sacrificed his life for her; the moment that he had told her that he did really love her. Again a wave of guilt and confusion swept over her.

"Even if you cannot love him like you do Tuxedo Mask," he continued, "Promise me that you'll at the very least give him a chance; a chance to make it up to you. I have Prisma, and well Rubeus has Catsy…I think. Diamond never had anyone, and well Emerald, well Emerald needs to realize that there is someone else out there somewhere for her."

Serena realized that Diamond was the only one without a lover. She also realized that Sapphire was talking about Prisma and Catsy.

"Why do you support Princess Malaena?" She said sheepishly. She felt guilty prying but she knew that both Diamond and Sapphire had wanted to relieve their evil ways.

"I knew you'd ask. Sailor Moon. Serena. She wants to unite us: the long rejected dark Moon and the Earth. She can give us all a new life, without the same destruction that bent us before. The original union that was intended so many years ago."

"But Prisma and Catsy are…"

"Humans now? We remember. They can rejoin us if they choose. Either way, if the dark moon does prevail we will be together again. That was the wager that Rubeus was holding when he was fighting against you; to have the Sisters return. But all of this; it's not the same as it was with Wise Man. Princess Malaena doesn't want to kill, but to use the dark crystal and its energy to replace the silver crystal's energy on Earth. She wants to prove and justify her mother. She also is not as destructive or as murderous as the Wise Man was. We aren't pawns anymore."

Serena knew that he was grasping on the hope that they would have a new future. Could she offer them the same chance at a new life? Could she have revived them? Probably not. She wasn't even powerful enough yet. But he made Malaena sound like a saint. Not as destructive? She had almost destroyed the relationship between her and Darien; she was destroying it. She felt helpless again. Even if she did win against her, she had yet to win against the binding promise of the Planetary Oath between the Earth and Dark Moon. The one that left her lonely.

"Serena, please. This is all I ask of you." Sapphire suddenly said breaking her train of thought and walked out of the room, leaving her on the bed again alone in the dark lit room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Green with Jealousy and a Heart of Gold**

Serena stared at her locket. All she ever knew before this was that the Nega-Moon was evil and the Moon, along with all the other planets where good. It was black and white. But now it all changed.

"Princess Serena, I see you've awakened."

She looked up to see Prince Diamond entering the room.

"I am well aware that my brother Sapphire has visited you. He tells me that you have resisted my powers once again. I am not surprised. That is one thing that I cannot neglect: that you always win it over with the power of your love. It is clear that you still love your Prince Darien." His eyes diverted from hers.

Did she still love Darien? Yes. She did. It seemed that no matter what Darien did, even if he did kiss Malaena, she still loved him. He still loved her , and she knew it. His eyes always told him that much. She missed him. The way he smelled like roses. His blue eyes. Dark hair. She looked back up at Diamond. But if she was with Darien, she couldnt save Diamond. She didnt know what to say.

_A silence broke the room for a moment._

"Still running around in circles after the moon princess Prince Diamond? Ahahaha." A high pitched voice said from the darkness.

Diamond and Serena spun around from the silence to see a womanly figure emerge. Emerald; her unmistakable green hair and red fan, and daringly short dress.

"Emerald I thought you were informed to stay away from Sailor Moon?"

"By you: yes. By Princess Malaena: no. She told me nothing, and since she is the new boss around here, I don't have to listen to you."

Serena was taken back by Emerald's sudden un-obedience to Diamond. Wasn't she the one who was ever loving and devoted to him?

"Emerald I am still the leader of the Black Moon Clan…"

"Oh are you? Well…my mistake." She said with extreme looked past him and here eyes met with Serena's. "Oh of course! Sailor Moon's here, I almost forgot. Was I interrupting something Moon Princess?" Her voice was threatening and teasing.

"No. Not at all." She replied, thinking that Emerald was insinuating something. I mean they were alone, two feet away from a bed.

Diamond almost looked disappointed with Serena's answer.

"You mash potato brain, our Prince Diamond wasted his time on you; died because of you; and you can't even repay him?" Emerald said challengingly.

Serena looked stunned. She did owe him. Darien had saved her many times, and Serena would always do the same if he was hurt. But with Diamond, she owed her life to him. He purposely saved her from Wise Man. She felt a shame that was pitted in her stomach. It rendered her speechless.

"I don't know why you waist your time on this little dumb blonde. And I am sick of waiting around for you. I died because I wanted to show you I had power enough to destroy those stupid sailor scouts and be YOUR Queen. But instead how do you thank me? Honor me? When I didn't return you weren't even fazed. I wasted my time on you. And you're going to pay!" Emerald said this to Diamond almost in tears of anger. Diamond couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly, without any warning, Emerald, in her rage of anger, threw black dark energy at was impressed with the power Emerald was emitting, but had no time to protect himself and was being pushed backwards and injured by her dark energy.

Serena screamed "Nooooo!"

Suddenly the white dressed Serena stood in front of the bellowing dark energy blocking Diamond. They were being pushed back against the wall. When Emerald saw this she suddenly stopped.

Diamond looked at the back of the moon princess. Her dress was slightly torn in places and she stood protecting him. "Why Serena? Why did you do that?"

"Because there is one thing that Emerald has right; I do owe you. I can't let you die because of me. You saved me once; and everyone deserves a second chance. "

Diamond's eyes widened.

"You dumb girl! You really think that you can stop me? You took him from me!"

"Emerald. You can't force someone to love you. If Diamond won't love you, find someone who will. Don't harm others because of your jealousy. There is someone out there for everyone. Find peace in knowing that."

"Peace? Sailor Moon YOU can find peace in knowing that you have some one to love you. You've always had that. In fact you have two lovers you fool! Shut up! Just shut up!" Emerald then sent more dark energy towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon was pushed back again, this time being pushed on top of Diamond, who was being thrown back into the wall. She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't fall to Emerald, and she wouldn't let Diamond die. She clutched on to her locket and with all of her might called out: _"Moon Eternal Makeup"_

Diamond couldn't believe it. Serena had transformed to Sailor Moon, even with her lack of energy. Was she doing all this simply for him? He tried to get up but he had been bashed against the wall and his back was injured.

"_Eternal Crystal Love and Healing Power!"_

Suddenly Sailor Moon used her Eternal Staff against Emerald's dark rush of power. With all her might she gave everything she had and the pink light engulfed Emerald healing the jealousy and vengeance trapped in her heart. She flew back and fainted on the ground. At that moment Sapphire rushed into the room, with a surprised face realized what had just happened. "Thank you Sailor Moon." And grabbed the fainted Emerald and walked out with her.

Diamond continued to stare at the out of breath Sailor Scout in front of him. He was speechless. She just saved him. Big Time. Suddenly he saw Sailor Moon's knees buckle as she started to stagger forward. Within a seconds time she started to faint and he rushed, or stumbled, to catch her before she fell onto the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Diamonds are Priceless but Love is Forever **

Serena woke up again on the bed, but this time she was in her regular outfit; a light pink sun dress that she had intended to wear to the so called luncheon. Her head pounded and she felt really tired. She knew that she shouldn't have used so much of her energy so quickly but she couldn't help it; she had to save herself and Diamond, and now at least Emerald could try to be a little less jealous and …well whatever else you would call her. She got up off of the bed and started to walk around. Diamond wasn't anywhere. Did he get hurt?

"Serena!"

"Sapphire?"  
>"You did us a huge favor. Emerald was always crazy like that. She got us into a whole bunch of messes because of her ego and well jealous infatuation with my brother, Prince Diamond."<p>

"Ha, ha it was no problem." Serena said laughing nervously and putting her hand behind her head in a casual manner. "SO where is Prince Diamond?"

"That's what I came here for. He's waiting for you in his throne room. He wanted you to see him after you woke up. Oh and Serena? Promise me that you'll stay true to our agreement. Please. "

Serena just nodded and followed Sapphire through a black tunnel to a dark room with a simple black throne and a large dark crystal in the middle. Beside Diamond's chair was a slightly smaller chair.

"Sailor Moon, come closer."

She stepped in front of Sapphire moving closer towards Diamond. He called her Sailor Moon not Serena?

"Sailor Moon, thank you for saving me from Emerald." He said slowly getting up off of his chair; however he seemed to have injured his back. "Now I…" Suddenly he cringed and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're hurt!" Serena said in astonishment. When he turned around to return to his throne, she noticed that his back left shoulder was red with blood and judging by the gingerly way he sat down, his other shoulder may have been bruised. Shoulder with blood? Oh Cosmic! Just like Darien after he got injured fighting Zoicite way back.

"Yes." Diamond replied, but managed to keep a strong voice. He always seemed so stoic, and slightly emotionless. But that changed. "Serena, now I owe you."

"No you don't. I paid you back by saving your life in return."

"But I still do. I told you I would try to change; that I wouldn't force you to love me and I tried again. I owe you for hurting you and the other scouts."

She looked stunned. Diamond was being caring? Nice? It was like he had reverted completely. The Diamond she had seen when he was dying in her arms. She walked up to him slowly.

"I know about you and Tuxedo Mask. I know about the oath."

Her stunned expression returned. She shouldn't really be surprised though. It seemed to be catching on.

"Princess Malaena is strong. Too strong. If you don't defeat our Princess. If our Nega-Moon finally succeeds and you have no where to go: my moon, Nemesis can be your home. All of the dark moons will be revived. You will have nowhere to go Serena."

She looked back at him surprised. It was true. She saw a glimpse of the possible Nega-Crystal Tokyo. A princess of the moon like her would have no where to go. But to Nemesis? Suddenly she saw Sapphire appear in the shadows behind Diamond. She was reminded of what Sapphire had asked of her earlier. She had promised him that she would give him a chance. She nodded her head in agreement to Diamond's offer. He got up once more and walked over to Serena with less of a problem then the last time, still holding his shoulder. She was stunned still as she didn't expect him to get so close so soon, not to mention she couldn't transform right yet; she was really too weak.

"Serena, I always have really loved you. Promise me one thing; that if it ends up that you can't be with your dear Prince Darien; than you will be my Queen. You can live free beside me. It can be your new home."

Her eyes widened. It was exactly what he had said to her when they had their first encounter way back at the Future Crystal Tokyo, except this time it was more of a question and less of a forced demand. But could she really agree? Then again what else did she have? If Darien couldn't be with her, and if her future wasn't as the Queen of the Earth, and if the world was part of the Nega-Verse she would be alone. She would become the enemy. She would be the black and they would be the white. Diamond had always cared for her. But she did love Darien. She had to make a decision, but she had no time to think….She looked again past Diamond to see Sapphire standing there. But with him was Emerald this time. Their words spun through her head: _"You have two lovers you fool?" "He died for you and you can't even repay him?"__"He really does care for you; he just doesn't know how to show it." "Diamond tries so hard…"_

_**A short silence filled the air.**_

"I will." She said pulling her eyes down to the ground. Her stomach dropped. I mean she really wasn't denying her love for Darien, and no matter what she'd always love him, but she really didn't want to be alone if the future did change. No Rini. No Darien. At least Diamond cared for her. At least she was pretty sure he might love her but…

Suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by an abrupt kiss. Diamond had pulled her chin up with his hand and kissed her on the mouth. She stood too surprised to do anything about it. Suddenly the room began to fade and swirl around her. She found herself on the ground of dark crystal alone in a dark passageway.

"Serena? Is that you?"

Did she just hear Mina's voice! "Scouts?"

"Hey guys I think I found Serena!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Leave out the Details and Tell Me the Rest**

_**I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. I know my story is long, but it's something that I've been thinking up for a long time. It's a nice escape from reality anyway. There is going to be an end…eventually (: . Seriously though it does. **_

"Sailor Moon where were you?" Mars asked, in a slightly demanding way. "We were really worried, you shouldn't go leaving us for that long."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter Mars." Sailor Moon said at her crossing her arms.

"Seriously though Serena, what happened up there?" Mercury asked.

"Yea, like who did you fight this time?" Venus asked.

"Well," she started looking away from the scouts. "Sapphire is alive."

"But I thought that Wise Man killed Sapphire?" Jupiter asked.

"He was reawakened too. He and Rubeus where woken up. Rubeus fought me because he wanted to get Prisma and Catsy back."

"Why would Rubeus want Catsy back? I know about Sapphire and Prisma but…" Venus asked.

"Rubeus and Catsy where lovers apparently."

"Catsy and Rubeus? Really?" Mars asked astonished. She was closest to Catsy out of the girls.

"Anyone else you know that was reawakened?" Mercury asked.

"Well…Emerald."

"Emerald!" The scouts asked astonished.

"Lets not be so humble Sailor Moon?" a voice said. Isanna was revealed from the shadows to be sitting upside down in the air. "Quite the fight you had." She was clearly fishing for the whole Diamond thing to be revealed, but Serena had no clue.

"You fought Emerald? Like crazy dragon lady Emerald?" Venus asked Sailor Moon.

"Well yes…"

"But why Serena? I thought you were with Diamond?" Jupiter asked.

"…"

"SERENA!" The girls yelled in anticipation.

"Ahaha. You scouts really are pathetic." Isanna laughed at them. She had a lower toned voice, which made her sound twice as egotistic and condescending. "Because she saved Diamond." Suddenly she disappeared descending higher into the dark above, her cool blue hair still falling down long as she remained upside down the whole time, defying gravity.

The girls all looked at Sailor Moon. She knew she had to explain. But she couldn't tell them about the promise. No way. They didn't have to find out, because it wouldn't be until after she failed fighting Malaena, if she did fail, that she would fulfill that promise. "Because he saved me when I fought against Wise Man. Emerald would have killed Diamond and me. She was still jealous."

"Jealous?" Venus asked.

"Ha, ha." Sailor Moon laughed nervously. "Well…"

The girls waited for her to answer. They knew he liked Serena clearly but extreme jealousy?

"Diamond was engaged to me before I was engaged to Darien in the future. He was half of the Nega-Moon half of the Moon. But I met Darien and ..." She said this in within 30 seconds blurting it out very quickly as if admitting something she didn't want to tell.

"Engaged?" The girls spoke at once.

"Oh Serena, were really sorry we didn't remember any of this earlier. We barely remember a lot of the past ourselves." Artemis admitted.

"Yes, Serena. We should be apologizing to you girls too, we didn't remember about the Shitennou either."

"It's okay Artemis and Luna," Venus responded. "It's not the worst thing in the world." She continued winking.

All the girls looked down and a sweat drop appeared over their heads and sighed. Mina would say something like that.

"Well at least that's all over…"Mars broke the silence.

"Oh and I visited my mother!"

"What do you mean? " Uranus said, seeming finally interested.

"Our Queen Serenity?" Neptune asked.

"When I passed out, I went to the past Moon Kingdom. She confirmed everything. That its all true…but she also gave me my Eternal Staff to use permanently."

"The one you used to fight Galaxia." Pluto continued clearing the confusion.

"Yes." Serena agreed.

"Good, now we can go kick some more Nega-moon butt and get out of here!" Jupiter said confidently.

Serena looked around to see that Darien wasn't anywhere to be found. She felt bad. She needed to give him a chance to explain himself. She felt like that instance when she had blamed him for missing her birthday, when he didn't even know when it was. Suddenly her eyes where caught by something red in the darkness. She looked up higher to find a pair of blue eyes _(correct me if I am wrong?) _staring back at her. And these where not innocent blue eyes, but fierce menacing eyes. Kaorinite emerged from the darkness as if on cue. Was it not Kaorinite who messed up her birthday by almost killing her and Darien in the search for pure hearts? Yet another moment of not so needed or wanted déjà vu.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: A Heart Made of Glass**

Darien knew what he had to do. He had to get rid of that oath. It was the only way out. But how? As long as he was alive, and as long as Malaena was alive there wasn't much he could do. Even she said that if she dies it may not change much. Ugh. There wasn't any way out. He struggled staring at the floor. He only hoped that Serena could do something about it; that her pure powers could get them out of this again, like she always did. He heard footsteps ahead and saw a shadow looming toward him.

**. . .**

"How could you have revived Emerald? She acted on her own accord?"

"Eclipta darling; for one, I have to revive her because that is what the rest of them would expect me to do, and for second, I never told her to do anything so she did not go against my word."

"But she could have destroyed Sailor Moon and …Oh."

The dark Princess Malaena looked down at her large guardian cat with a calm and collected smirk.

"You really are like your mother." Eclipta said to her, with a devious grin. "You knew that Emerald couldn't resist fighting Sailor Moon with all that jealousy and mad love she held against Diamond!"

"Well I never _said _that…but take it how you must. Either way she has gotten stronger, and she's got herself in a little bind with Diamond. You have to admit she's not as dumb as she looks though."

"What do you mean a bind with Diamond?" Darien said looking at the dark princess and the graphite–panther like cat.

"Oh!" Malaena said covering her mouth. She honestly had no plans to reveal this "secret" to the Tuxedo yet. "Well, you couldn't have thought that Serena being with Diamond would end without a little… romance?"

"What are you saying?" Darien asked strongly.

"Oh what, you can kiss me but your darling Serena can't kiss another man? What a lopsided relationship." She teased looking away smirking.

"I didn't kiss you…" He said, and he already recalled the kiss that Diamond had placed on her to wake her up.

"Oh but you didn't stop it." She said winking still with her sly smile. "And well I guess I need to even the odds anyway; he only kissed her three times."

His eyes opened with astonishment. How could Serena have …no it must have been all Diamond. Then again he really was a hypocrite; Malaena kissed him and Serena had felt this pain. He deserved this feeling.

"Of course, she is more powerful now so you really must thank me. I mean, after she saved Diamond from Emerald and everything…"

Saved Diamond. Emerald? At first Darien felt another wave of shock come over him. Then again, if Emerald really had shown up, it was typical for Serena to save whoever from danger. She had done it on many occasions; often giving people the benefit of the doubt. It still stung though. He didn't want to loose her. He didn't want her to remain angry with him.

She saw his eyes. He was struggling. She had a sense of satisfaction come over her. "Of course, you don't really want to loose to Diamond, do you? I mean he is a prince as well. And he did save her life just as well. He is just as equally a candidate for her love as you are, Prince Darien. She really does have _a pure heart_."

He noticed that she had accentuated pure heart. Was she trying to say something? It hit him. _The heart-snatchers_. Serena had once been their target, but who or why would they want her heart again? Sailor Saturn wasn't Mistress 9 anymore. Pharaoh 90 was defeated.

"Again she's just a princess looking for her prince. Prince Diamond it seems may have taken that place from you…"She rambled on. "He could be that fairy tale prince for her; with the _glass slipper_…"

Why had she accentuated glass slipper? I mean was she just trying to make him angry…heart snatcher. Glass slipper. It all came back to him. Kaorinite. It was Serena's birthday. She had almost been defeated if he hadn't saved her; and then she saved him. She was her next opponent probably. He had to find away to figure out Princess Malaena and help Serena.

"But that pure heart of hers really is precious; she could save the world if she wanted to with it." She continued. She had to play up the obvious here. He wasn't dumb and she knew he would catch on. She was in dangerous territory, but when the secrets are eventually revealed she just might win this.

Darien looked at her with hard blue eyes, considering what he was just told. Why? I mean he was aware that Serena had saved Sailor Saturn if he recalled from the dark powers of Pharaoh 90 that where going to destroy the earth, but save the world with her heart crystal? Had that really happened? Did Serena have the pure heart all along, because it that moment when that glass statue monster took hers, they said it wasn't pure, but bright. But now remembering what had happened when defeating … was she the savior with unlimited power that Neptune and Uranus had spoken about that evening when the Crystal Treasures where revealed? Did the outer Senshi's know all along? Had Pluto? Because it seemed the 5 original scouts; including Serena hadn't made that connection yet. Was that true? Did Sailor Moon really have unlimited power? Because if it was…maybe they had a chance.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Stealing Back Your Heart**

It didn't take much for the other girls to realize what Sailor Moon had been staring at. Kaorinite was standing there, immediately in front of them; in that low cut black dress that she was wearing right before Mistress 9 had gotten rid of her so basically; they had assumed that she was just as powerful.

"Kaorinite!" Uranus exclaimed.

"I thought that Mistress 9 defeated her" Neptune questioned.

"Yes, well we also thought she died once before that too." Pluto reasoned.

"Do you really think I'd pass up a chance to fight against you Scouts again?"

"But why? We never did anything to you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yea, Mistress 9 defeated you, not us!" Mars exclaimed.

"Mistress 9 was a pain, but you scouts were even more so. Professor Tomoe is living his second life with Hotaru; but was I given a second chance? NO. You and your silly scouts never thought to realize that I actually loved the Professor and that even before Pharaoh 90 gave us his dark power, I did everything for him. This is the thanks I get? Ha. You will pay for getting in my way."

"How do you expect to do that?" Uranus asked her.

"Yea, you don't even have any of your own powers, or heart-snatchers for that matter." Jupiter continued.

"Oh don't I?" Kaori opened her palm and a small pink seed appeared with a dark glowing aura. The girls gasped."Ahaha. Do you really think that I would be so ill-prepared? My energy increased when Tomoe revived me, and it seems this second time is the charm."

Her hand glowed with a dark aura and suddenly the seed began to expand. The seed began to change and grow from a dark black being into what looked like a woman-monster. She had red skin and black crystals protruding from her shoulders and a dress also of black crystal with large eye lined black eyes and even her hair was made of dark crystal. "I merged the seed with a dark crystal and now my heart-snatcher is so powerful that you wont be able to escape! I may not have been present at Pharaoh 90's death; but I know a powerful heart crystal when I see one! That limitless power will be mine! The Professor will see me for the wonder i really am!"

"What, who?" The girls looked around all confused, while Uranus, Neptune and Pluto remained intact.

"Is she talking about you guys? I thought she was supposed to fight me?" Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Moon thought that Michelle, Amara and Pluto's hearts were the target because they had the Crystal Treasures.

"Oh Moon face, it's you she's talking about." Uranus answered.

"What? Me?"

"Serena, don't you remember what happened when you saved Sailor Saturn's life?" Neptune asked.

"Actually, not really…I remember trying my hardest to get power from the chalice and then I kinda blank out…" She admitted putting her hand behind her head. " I remember entering the darkness and coming out after with Hotaru, but anything else…"

"Sailor Moon. Remember the savior or Messiah of the Silence that we told you about ; we had thought that Sailor Saturn would use her power to save the world; but if it wasn't for you we would have lost her. You were the one with unlimited power; your pure heart was willing to sacrifice everything for Saturn. If it wasn't for you, i could not be sure that Sailor Saturn could have done it on her own. In all honesty, I knew that from the moment you first used the purity chalice. The way you stopped that Witch, and the fact that you wouldn't let Amara or Michelle just die. I also knew because being the keeper of the Time Portals does give me glimpses of the future, but i had to let you find out on your own. " Pluto admitted to the scouts.

"No way! So Serena was the savior or i mean messiah after all!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"I was under the impression that Sailor Saturn had defeated the Pharaoh by herself and Serena just saved her." Venus admitted.

"And after you had said originally that she didn't have that unlimited power!" Mars said.

"Or a pure heart crystal." Mercury added.

"This is SO boring, let's get the dark energy rollingggggggg!" The creature said breaking the scouts discussion.

"Please, Crystalia get rid of these scouts and get me my heart crystal!" Kaorinite demanded.

"Yes, of course. Wait till you get a load of me! Darrrrrrk Crystaaaaaal Strike!"

Suddenly dark crystals were being hurled at the scouts emitting electric dark energy and sharp edges cutting the girls. "AHH!"

"I won't stand for this! _World Shaking!" _Uranus belts out.

Monster Crystalia looks up and nimbly dodges the attack. "Ah,haha. You scouts shouldn't mess with me. Dark Crystal Rolling!" Suddenly before Uranus could retaliate a ball of dark crystal energy was rolling at her, and when it hit her she went flying back.

The girls trying to protect Sailor Moon, and now Uranus, were sending attacks left and right but none prevailed.

"I'm sick of this; Crystalia finish them off!" Kaori demanded.

"Okay. Dark Crystal Electric Shower." Suddenly the dark crystals where flying towards the scouts, or more like showering down on top of them. With each one that hit them they were blown back with electric forces. Suddenly Sailor Moon was the only one left.

"Scouts!" She cried in horror.

"Sorry Serena, we tried. This heart-snatcher really is strong." Mars apologized lying paralyzed on the ground.

"It's okay guys, I wont let them hurt you anymore!" Sailor Moon said standing in front of her friends.

"No Serena , don't!" Neptune pleaded.

"This is too easy!" Kaori laughed.

"You're pure heart is mine!" Crystalia yelled leaping full speed towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon started to yell, when suddenly she closed her eyes. She didn't have anytime to call out her Eternal Staff but she knew she couldn't let her friends get hurt anymore. But she didn't feel any pain. She wondered if she had passed out? No she wouldn't be this conscious. If anything she felt as if she wasn't standing…or actually she felt like she was moving? She opened her eyes to see a white masked, black haired man in a tuxedo carrying her out of harms way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Struggle of A Lover, A Fighter, And A Pure Heart's Desire**

Tuxedo Mask landed on top of a protruding dark crystal a small height higher than the enemy. "I won't let you take an innocent princess' pure heart for your own evil bidding. You shouldn't need things that aren't yours to impress someone!"

Sailor Moon remained in his arms. It felt like old times when he had come to the rescue to save her. This was déjà vu again, but in a good way; something just felt so right being in his arms again.

Suddenly they were flying through the air dodging another one of that crazy heart snatcher's attacks. He set her down behind him as they hid behind a large protruding piece of dark crystal.

"Serena, I just want you to know; I never kissed Princess Malaena, she kissed me. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't even promise that the next time I try to save you I won't hurt you again."

She saw on his face that he was struggling with this. He was risking hurting her to save her. "Oh Darien!"

Suddenly they heard Kaorinite. "You can run, but you can't hide."

She was getting closer. Once again, Serena was in Tuxedo Mask's arms again. She felt so guilty. She had been kissed by Prince Diamond three times, but of course he hadn't left any evidence like lipstick on her to tell-tale to Darien…well with good reason. She shouldn't have judged him so quickly. She went too far. She looked up at him; this was the Tuxedo Mask that she had first had a crush on when she first laid eyes on him. This was the Prince she was destined by a past romance to be with. This was the Tuxedo Mask who risked his life to save her life on various occasions. This was Darien, who went from calling her meat-ball head to being the only one she confide in at times.  
>Her train of thought was broken when she found herself being on her feet again, placed behind Tuxedo Mask who was acting protective in front of her.<p>

"Tuxedo Mask, don't you have another princess to tend to? Sailor Moon your fight is with me!" Kaori demanded.

"You don't play fair; you have a monster doing your bidding, so Sailor Moon can have me." He answered her. He turned to Sailor Moon. "Serena I won't leave you."

"But you…"Sailor Moon started.

"I WANT YOUR PURE HEART!" the monster yelled almost uncontrollably pummeling toward them. She sent a large crystal flying at them and when it blew up it blew them apart from each other in different directions causing Tuxedo Mask to collapse against a wall.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon yelled almost crying trying to get up.

"Crystalia, focus on Sailor Moon you dim wit! Leave Tuxedo-boy out of this!" Kaori demanded.

"Ugh Serena!" He mumbled trying to regain consciousness.

The scouts watched this scene, all in the meanwhile trying to get up.

"We need to help sailor moon!" Jupiter said trying to get up.

"But I still feel weak, like I can't move!" Venus said struggling to move.

"The blast from the dark crystals must have put us in some kind of weakened temporary paralysis." Mercury deducted, also trying to get up but only to stumble down to the ground again. All the girls could do was struggle watching Serena fight her enemies on her own.

"It's all over Sailor Moon, give up!" Kaori threatened.

"Or I'll blow your friends to smithereens!" Crystalia continued.

"No Serena, don't listen to her!" Mars persisted.

"3…" Kaori said starting a countdown as Sailor Moon still struggled to get up. Crystalia threw one crystal at the scouts causing them to convulse with the blast.

"2…" Kaori continued. Crystalia threw another this time causing the girls to be writhen in even more pain, as it was stronger.

"1." Kaori finished with a smug look. Crystalia threw one last large dark crystal towards the scouts.  
>"NOOO!" Sailor Moon yelled and quickly ran towards the oncoming crystal, in front of her friends protectively. She was quickly thrown back with a huge blast of dark energy.<p>

"Sailor Moon!" they all yelled. She was thrown into a dark crystal statue protruding from the ground. She was knocked half unconscious and cut and torn. Crystalia leapt in front of her and caused the crystal to expand around her body so that she was standing engulfed in dark crystal with her chest, shoulders and head protruding out.

"She tried to save our lives. They did that on purpose." Uranus deducted.

"What why?" Venus struggled to say.

"Because a pure heart is the strongest when it is doing just so. She saved us; therefore her heart should be brighter and stronger than before." Neptune mumbled.

"They know Sailor Moon has a pure heart, and it's purest when she is using it to help someone; when she is using it truly." Pluto further explained while barely lifting her head off the ground weakly.

"Resist them Sailor Moon! They can't take it if you're stronger then them!" Uranus pleaded.

Crystalia stood in front of the weak Sailor Moon. "Now your pure heart!"

A dark black star was revealed on the palm of her hand. She held it to her heart and a dark hole opened.

Sailor Moon remembered what Uranus said. "I won't let them get my pure heart." Sailor Moon tried to resist. So much that her crescent moon on her forehead became visible and glowing.

"What? What is this?" The monster yelled.

Kaori persisted, "Crystalia take it from her yourself if you have to! Get that crystal!"

Crystalia looked from Kaori to Sailor Moon. "Myself eh?" Suddenly the dark star sign on her palm expanded onto the whole of her hand, and she reached into the dark whole in Sailor Moon's chest to redeem the heart.

"I can't let them hurt my friends. I can't let them hurt Darien!" She thought, started to cry and with these thoughts her pure heart naturally grew brighter.

"I'll get it!" Crystalia persisted plunging her hand deeper.

Sailor Moon screamed out in pain.

Suddenly the pure heart crystal was pushed out from behind Sailor Moon breaking the crystal encasing her. She fell forwards to the floor as Mars happened to catch her before falling to the ground, crouching and holding up her shoulders.

"AHAHA! Yes! The Purest Heart Crystal is MINE!" Kaori laughed as Sailor Moon's eyes remained blank and a deep empty blue.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Another Powerful Promise, and An Even More Powerful Friendship  
><strong>

"HAHA! I got the pure crystal!" The she-monster said catching the bright luminescent crystal in her hands.

"Not if I can help it!"  
>Suddenly Tuxedo Mask was up and knocked the crystal out of the monsters hands with the slice of a rose, he leapt up to get it, but Kaori reached it first.<p>

"Ha, can it Tuxedo Mask! I won this one." She bragged floating higher above their reach.

"Serena!" Mars said kneeling down holding her passed out, unresponsive friend.

The scouts all crowded around Sailor Moon.

"How could we have let this happen?" Neptune asked.

"We have to get that pure heart crystal back!" Uranus said.

"And protect Sailor Moon!" Venus agreed.

"Sailor Moon, hear us; we swear we will protect you and do everything we can to get your heart crystal back!" Jupiter said looking down to her, almost crying.

"I second that!" Mars said. The rest of the scouts said agreed as followed. They stood up towards Kaori and her monster.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Mars said angry.

_"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
>"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"<br>"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
>"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"<br>"Dead Scream!"  
>"Deep Submerge!"<br>"World Shaking!"_

One after the other the girls struck attacks onto the dark crystal monster, while Kaori stayed far away from the fighting, dodging Tuxedo Mask's attempts to retrieve the crystal. By the end of the blows Crystalia looked ragged and warn out.

"You won't win against me!" She warned. With the last ounce of energy she had she spun a whirlwind of crystal dark energy causing them to struggle to stand, like a wind pushing them backwards.

"Common guys we have to do this for Serena!" Mercury said.

"I think we should use our powers together!" Pluto said.

"Right!" They agreed.

"Whatever we have to do to protect Serena!" Venus said.

"That's right! We swore on it! Common guys; Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

"SCOUT POWER!"

Suddenly a bolt of colour escaping the girls' wands was thrust at Crystalia causing her to crack into a million small crystals leaving the dead pod to shrivel.

"So you've destroyed my minion, I still have the pure heart crystal and this power will soon be mine!" Kaori taunted reappearing in front of the girls, as she had been disappearing in and out of shadows to avoid Tuxedo Mask.

Suddenly a bright light gave shadow to them coming from behind the scouts; Sailor Moon's crescent moon symbol on her forehead was lighting up. Her broach opened up and suddenly the crystal inside glowed each a colour of the sailor scouts.

"What's going on Luna?" Mercury asked.

"It seems the silver crystal is reacting to something that happened!"

"I think Luna, that the girls may have just all restated the scout oath! It could be renewing its powers!" Artemis said.

Suddenly the crystal started to glow a bright light at the pure heart crystal in Kaori's hands.

"Ahh! What is this!" she yelled as the crystal started to move on it's own into the path of light the crystal emitted, following its way back to Sailor Moon. She tried to snatch it but it seemed the pure light burned her hands.

Suddenly the empty eyed Sailor Moon stood up and held around her brightly lightened crystal broach as her pure heart remained just outside the crystal. And with another blinding light she seemed to transform. Where the skirt met the suit the "rim" over top was embroidered in gold beads meeting down to the the crescent moon, and her sleeves instead of a red rim had white ruffles. The under layer, or blue skirt also shared this white ruffle trim. Her gloves, instead of a red **wrist **rim had gold beads similar to bracelets. Her Eternal Staff now had a large golden crescent moon on it with the ends facing upwards. On the inside, like her original wand, was the Imperial Silver Crystal in its "flower" like form (middle circular crystal with teardrop crystals around it); however took more of the shape of her pure heart in that the bottom, sides, and top crystals where slightly longer. Under this were gold beads on the top of the staff, which was a pearly white. This would be known as the Pure Moon Staff.

Sailor Moon through the power of her friends had evolved one step closer to becoming as powerful as Malaena.

_**If you are wondering EXACTLY what happened to cause this, if you didn't quite understand the whole "oath" part, it will be revealed in the next chapter. I thought we needed to even out the odds a bit; I mean if this was a new season, Sailor Moon would totally have a costume upgrade? Ya?**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Best is Yet to Come**

They all gawked at Sailor Moon.

"Serena…" Tuxedo Mask gasped. All of them noticed she looked more powerful, elegant, and even more princess like.

"What? What's going on!" Kaori yelled madly.

"Kaorinite, I know you loved Professor Tomoe but you can't blame others for your wrongs. Let me help you heal your pain."

"The only thing that would help me is the power of your pure heart!" she yelled back in rebuttal still wanting her pure heart that just left her grasps.

"Then you shall."

Kaori's face displayed confusion.

Suddenly Sailor Moon grabbed her Pure Moon Staff with both hands and called out:

"_Pure Heart Moon Crystal Healing Power!"_

From the Silver Pure Heart Crystal on the staff a bright white-pink light shown out and reached Kaori. It engulfed her causing most of the room to be radiated in light as well. Eternal-Pure Sailor Moon held onto the staff tightly pointing it toward her, as it healed the ever-bitter Kaorinite. When the healing had finished, Kaorinite was in a black waist high skirt, and a red collared blouse (similar to her original dress) with a white overcoat. And seconds after she disappeared.

"Sailor Moon that was amazing!" Uranus said.

"Thanks…guys..." Suddenly she fainted to the ground again. Darien cautiously caught her. Every time she didn't get pushed away by that dark force from him was something he didn't take for granted.

"She's really got to stop out doing herself." Artemis said.

"She can't help it with all this nega-sleeze around." Venus argued back.

"And what was with that oath you were talking about?" Mars asked.

"I think what Artemis was speaking about was the oath each of you made when you were Guardians of the Moon in the Silver Millennium." Luna explained.

"Luna's right. When you girls became princesses, you all made an oath to protect the moon, and ever since the Silver Crystal was born; it was tradition. It was because each of your own powers are part of the Silver Crystal because it was each of your ancestors that used their powers to create it. It's a promise to protect and save the Princess or Queen of the Millennium; which at the time was Queen Serenity, and Princess Serena." Artemis continued.

"Yes, and when you girls just swore to save and protect her, as well as use all of your powers to do just so the crystal reacted. It would be around this time, when Serena would be regaining the throne that as Queen or even Princess you girls would have restated this promise anyway. It seems that through your promise and powers you put forth to the crystal; it reacted the way you wanted it to: to save Sailor Moon. It also put her closer to becoming Princess Serena, and becoming as powerful as she can possibly become." Luna explained.

"Wow, who would have known we were capable of all this." Jupiter said astonished.

"Yes but it was Sailor Moon who had the strength to use her power, after sacrificing herself for us." Mercury added.

"Yea, I really hope she gets up soon." Mars said.

"..And that another fight doesn't come our way too soon." Pluto said.

"If you really want a break from fighting all you have to do is ask." A voice said.

The girls looked around to see Mistress Melantha standing above them.

"Oh and Tuxedo Mask, I wouldn't get to close or that rose might turn black quicker than you think."

He looked up at her. He couldn't help but lay her down on the ground, but he remained beside her closely. He didn't want to hurt Serena, but he wouldn't leave her he just couldn't.

"Oh just a warning, wouldn't want her to not wake up from that fainting spell. On the other hand, we have no more "past enemies" to throw at you." She said nonchalantly.  
>The scouts eyes widened, and they felt a satisfaction and relief run through their minds.<p>

"Oh haha, don't get too comfortable yet, your hardest and most powerful enemies are yet to come." She laughed.

"And who are they?" Mars asked.

"Us, of course."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: A Heart Bound In Chains**

When Sailor Moon finally woke up the girls and tuxedo mask had already gotten to their feet trying to discuss how they will handle these next upcoming battles with the Masked-Mistresses.

"Hey guys Serena's awake!" Jupiter said.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Sailor Moon groggily said as she crept up to a sitting position, as if she had awakened from a deep sleep.

"We got more nega-sleez to fight that's what! Those masked girls are coming back." Mars answered.

"And the problem of fighting the dark princess after that…" Venus added.

"…and the oath." Artemis finished with concern.

"But first, girls I must commend you for your bravery! Fighting for Sailor Moon, and well the stating the Senshi-Oath unintentionally, just because you cared! It really was quite impressive." Luna said. "Not to mention, Serena, amazing job handling that new power!

"Thanks Luna! I just couldn't have anything bad happen to you scouts!" Sailor Moon admitted.

"Yea, and talk about lovin' your new look!" Venus said. "Your uniform really looks great now Serena!"

"Yes, it really makes you look more like a princess." Mercury added.

"Really?" Sailor Moon squeaked in excitement. The frill lace under her skirt and sleeves did make her feel fancy. She thought about what had just happened. She may have put her life on the line for the scouts, but they had defended her right back, and even saved her and her heart crystal. She really appreciated her friends. Even Tuxedo Mask took a chance in trying to save her… Darien! How could she have forgotten? Her eyes started to tear up.

"Serena what's wrong?" Neptune ask caringly.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." She admitted. She looked over and her gaze caught Tuxedo Mask's.

"Serena, I'm so happy your okay." He said.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you before I should have known. But there's…"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be okay." He said as if he already knew what she was going to say. Did he? Had he really known about Diamond kissing…whatever…she didn't care. His reassuring words meant so much to her right now.

"Oh Darien." She said as she went to reach for his hand, when suddenly a black electricity static formed between their palms and they both retracted holding their wrists.

"Shoot." Tuxedo Mask said looking at the palm of his hand angry. He looked up at Sailor Moon, who although was still holding her hand, looked more sympathetic towards him.

"Wow, you guys really have a spark eh?" Venus said.

"Venus!" They all said.

"Sorry..couldnt resist."

"But this is why we need to focus here." Uranus said.

"She's right. That's why I need to go back to that Dark Princess Melaena." Tuxedo Mask said looking down at his hand. "I need to figure out if there is a way this oath can be broken…or something I can do to…to…"

"But Darien, do you have to leave again?" Sailor Moon said looking into his eyes which now caught hers again.

"Serena, I have to." He said with regret in his voice. "You girls fight these negaverse Mistresses, be strong. I'll figure out something I promise." With one whish of his cape he turned around catching Pluto's eye, as she nodded in approval.

He knew it didn't take much. As soon as he started to wonder from the group he knew he'd end up at Malaena's throne room if he merely thought about it. Was it because she wanted him there? Or because he too, needed to be there? Or was it that he could navigate through the maze because he too was part Dark Moon…

"So you've returned. How thoughtful of you?" Her belle voice said breaking his train of thought.

"Thoughtful isn't the word I'd use." He replied.

"Whatever you say. Really it's probably best you left, I mean one more instance too soon and Sailor Moon may have been sparked through the wall…Ahahaha." She giggled to herself.

His mind cringed but he knew he couldn't show it. She was playing games, teasing him, pointing out the negative all the time; he couldn't let her know for any longer that it was getting to him.

"But in all seriousness," She said regaining her composure. "Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts are fighting my girls now, I cant let you interfere."

"I don't plan to." He said.

This caught her off-guard, but let her face settle to a smirk again before he could get to much satisfaction. "Well that's good, because technically you are of the same kind. Brenna is your cousin you know ."

It was his turn to have a face of shock. The Mistress with the short dark hair was his cousin? It must be from his father's side. Of course it was, otherwise she wouldn't be a Masquerader like he was. Shoot, now his only family member…if you could even call her that, was against him and was about to be defeated by the Sailor Scouts. His head started to hurt.

"Even so, it seems it probably is best that you came." Suddenly a small compact mirror and red lipstick appeared in her hand, "We do need to even the odds you know."

"This isn't a game." He said. He was starting to get angry. He needed to find a way to get around that oath or destroy it or something.

"Oh, I know, I know. But this somehow still seems so … _lopsided._ I mean you apologized but did she?"

"For what?" He was surprised that she even knew that he had apologized. I guess she notices a lot.

"Kissing her dear Prince Diamond about oh three times? Jeez, maybe he should be borrow my lipstick…" She teased him, as her red lips blew a kiss in his direction.

"It was his fault not Serena's."

"And it was my fault not yours. And, may I add, you must admit she plays her game well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it; she'd have no where to run if the Dark Moon prevailed. The Moon-kingdomers would be out-casted. What better than have a _Diamond in the rough_ to take care of her…" She hinted.

"Serena would never kiss that man on purpose. She saved him because…"

"…she has such a pure heart. Yea got it; she made that clear through that fancy new moon-staff of hers. But realize that I'm right. She wont have Rini. The other Seven scouts will have to surrender…"

"Seven?"

"Oh right you never saw that … well lets say our future Dark Moon Princess Leila is a little reminiscent of the little Rini girl; and so forth when the choice comes to choose sides, Sailor Saturn chooses to protect her old friend."

"But she's not Rini!"

" But you see the Sailor Saturn of this era does not exist. She came from the future to Hotaru. She is Hotaru's future self. The new Hotaru is young and will have few memories of Rini. So when she is old enough she will lean to protect the new princess; plus her inner Mistress is released…she is stronger with a dark power. Something even you should know, and even so when she is older she will look a lot like a certain Mistress…"

Suddenly an apparition appeared within the crystal ball that was beside her throne; two teenage girls. One with long black hair, the other with cone shaped pigtails. Mistress 9? Wicked Lady? Suddenly they turned around. The black haired girl was none other than a future-dark- Sailor Saturn, who did look a lot like Mistress 9 had, and beside a girl that could have been the twin of Wicked Lady but had a pale purple hair and a lipstick colour he could only attribute to the Dark Princess Malaena.

"The girls learned about this a while ago. I told you before that we have a child in the … "Dark" future. Here is your proof."

He backed away from it. She thought of this as discouragement; he thought of this as motivational. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't even imagine himself … No. This is just another reason why he needed to find out more about this damn oath.

"So, the rose…"

"You're worried? The rose has flashed red on occasion, but Sailor Moon will stay safe; safe if away from you."

"And it cannot be broken?"

"You're looking for loop holes now in the oath? No, it can't. My death cannot even promise you that. It's binding. The only way for it to be rid of is for it to be fulfilled."

"To marry you?"

" More or less. All it truly asks ; is for you to love me."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter37: When the bee sucks, it makes honey; when the Spider… **_**poison**_**.  
><strong>

"Hey Serena, are you going to be okay?" Venus asked.

"Yes. Yes I will. Tuxedo Mask has his battle to fight now lets fight ours."

"Then lets start." A voice said from ahead.

"Who was that?" Jupiter asked.

"Probably one of those Mistresses again." Mars answered.

"But something's strange…" Mercury said.

"What?" Uranus asked.

"My computer is getting readings now. I can follow the tunnel using my computer and navigate through it."

"You know what that means…" Pluto said.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked.

"_They_ want us to follow it."

"Then common guys lets fight these masked-minions and get through this!" Mars said.

"Right!" They universally agreed. _(No-pun intended.)_

The girls ran into the dark tunnel only to find the further they went in the darker it got.

"Hey guys I can't see anything, Mercury can you?" Venus asked.

"No I can't. It seems the darkness is so thick its scrambling my computer's view." She answered.

"It's a trap." Neptune said.

"We should have known." Uranus admitted.

"Correction: You ARE trapped." The voice said. Suddenly the ground below them lit up; or specifically the webs that the girls had now stepped in had lit a purple neon color and above them hung a Masquerade Mistress from a swing like web. With the snap of her fingers the webs tightened around the girls ankles.

"Hey that's not fair!" Mars said angrily.

"Who says we're fighting fair?"

"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded.

"Mistress Arachna, the web and arachnids are my game."

"What are Arachnids?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Arachnids are eight legged creatures like spiders, some of which are poisonous." Mercury answered.

"Well you don't seem very poisonous." Uranus taunted.

"Not poisonous? On the contrary, if poison slowly kills a person then I am quite poisonous!" Suddenly 5 dark black crystal spiders crawled onto the web and weaved the girls in tighter bonds, and with a dark purple crystal on their back glowing started to drain the girl's energy from the purple neon webs.

"Guess you never should have taunted her eh Uranus?" Neptune said calmly.

"We can't back down so easily!" Pluto said.

"I have an idea." Uranus said looking back at Sailor Moon directly behind her. "Hey, Moon Face!"

Sailor Moon looked up to see Uranus who's arms were bound but hands free, right behind her back. Suddenly Uranus must have silently called her Space Sword and it was now sticking out from behind her. Uranus nodded her head. It dawned on Sailor Moon, and she leaned back so the sword cut the webs around her arms so she was freed, while Uranus tried to block the view as well.

Sailor Moon was going to help Uranus when she persisted, "No Sailor Moon, distract spider-girl over there, while we get out of this mess."

"Right." She agreed and slipped out calling upon her Pure-Moon Staff to break the crystal spiders causing the energy loss.

Arachna did not realize this until it was too late and started to get angry. "You think getting away from me is that easy?" Suddenly she spun out from her glove a long rope of web that entangled sailor moon and reeled her up in a cocoon of web that bound her from her shoulders to her hands.

"We have to save Sailor Moon!" Neptune said, "Deep Submerge!" She yelled as the water rushed in sweeping away all the web-bindings on the ground.

"Make another move and she'll have her energy zapped quicker than…"

"Then what? Your surrounded, give her up!" Mars said.

"I'm surrounded? Ha, ha no you are."

Suddenly more crystal spiders emerged from the shadows. "It's the purple crystals on their backs that give them power!" Mercury said scanning them.

"Then let's get them on their backs! World Shaking!" Uranus said, and as the ground moved the spiders seemed to fall back to the ground, many on their backs shattering the purple crystals energizing them.

"My babies! You'll pay!" Arachna said tightening the grip on Sailor Moon.

"No you will." Pluto said, calling out her Dead Scream, and as Arachna tried to dodge the attack, Uranus used her Space Sword to cut Sailor Moon loose once again.

"This isn't over!" Arachna said as more spiders seemed to materialize in front of them.

"Does this ever stop?" Jupiter asked.

"We don't have time for this!" Mars said impatiently.

"You guys go." Pluto said.

"What? We can't leave you here!" Sailor Moon persisted.

"You can. We can handle this Mistress." Uranus said.

"They're right. There are only four more mistresses left; you need to get Serena to the Dark Princess safely. You'll make it." Neptune said.

"She's right; the passage is becoming clear with the …uhm neon lights." Mercury said.

"Then let's go!" Venus said.

"We'll distract her!" Neptune said, calling out her water powers again to stop the webs from reaching them.  
>Mercury having located the next tunnel entrance nodded to Jupiter.<p>

"Okay let's go!" The girls darted out through the tunnel, while Sailor Moon being dragged by Jupiter kept looking back at her three friends fighting for their lives.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Walking on Thin Ice**

"Common Serena, we have to keep going!" Mars said running ahead of her and Jupiter.

"But how can we just leave them back there? There going to…"

"Don't worry Serena! Neptune, Uranus and Pluto are strong!" Venus said reassuringly.

"Yea, they wouldn't have told us to go ahead if they didn't think they could defeat her." Jupiter said looking back at her.

"Guys! Stop!" Mercury said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Venus asked.

"Yea, what happened?" Mars said.

"I'm getting strange powerful readings from this room, plus I don't think that we can go any further." She answered.

"What do you mean? It is a clear path." Jupiter said.

"Clear is right." Mars said stepping farther towards a deeper tunnel, "It's blocked by ice."

" Well if its just ice that's stopping us…" Venus started.

"Oh I wouldn't say _just_ ice."

"Who was that?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Ahaha, don't you remember me? _Take the door on the right_?"

"You! You're that mistress that led me to the black hole!" Sailor Moon said. She recognized her now. Long sliver-blue hair and icy blue eyes.

"The one and only. You can call me Mistress Isanna. You can also name me for the one who put the ice on the balcony, or should I say "polish"."

"You did that too?" Venus said getting angry.

"Does it matter? You wont be able to get past me. Seems your short in numbers anyway."

"They stayed back to get rid of that spider mistress." Answered Jupiter.

"Get rid of her? Is that what you call it?"

"Yes. Now let us through!" Mars said.

"I'm afraid I can't. You'll have to go through me first. Hiaa!"

And with that she sent a bunch of cold air and flying crystals at the girls. They tried to dodge them but they couldn't help but get scratched by the icy knives.

"Ha, ha it's calling for a snow storm today girls and you happen to be right in the middle of it!" Suddenly a large gust of cold wind filled the room as if coming from behind the ice mistress. The girls could hardly move against it.

"It's so cold!" Venus said.

" We got to keep pushing on!" Jupiter said.

" It seems we need to get the room warmer or we'll become…" Mercury warned.

"Scout-Popsicles!" Sailor Moon said wrapping her hands around herself to keep warm.

"I am so sick of this!" Mars said. "Mars flame sniper!" Suddenly the flames burned against the thick wall of crystal blocking the exit and with a new air escape most of the cold winds died down.

"Holy, Mars how did you get that strong?"

"Who knows? I guess I was just sick of that cold weather! Got me a little peeved." She admitted.

"Gah, silly scouts do you really think that your fire can beat my ice!" Suddenly large sharp hills of ice were being drawn up from the ground, as the girls had to leap to dodge each one. "Don't fall down or you might be frost bitten!"

"We cant keep dodging these like this!" Venus said.

"You're right, soon the whole room will be ice!" Mercury said.

"Hey where's Serena!" Mars said.

"Right here!" Sailor Moon answered on the top of a large sharp hill wrapping herself around it to hold on.

"Sereenaaa what are you doing up there!"

"I don't know, I just can't move I'm stuck."

"Sailor Moon just jump down you'll be fine!" Venus said.

"*Gulp* Okay…" She said as she leapt off the ice crystal only to fall onto the ground at the feet of Isanna. Told you not to touch the ground or you'd get ice bitten!"

"Huh?" Suddenly Sailor Moon looked at her feet and ice was slowly crawling up them freezing her solid.

"Sailor Moon!" The girls yelled.

"I'm so cold…" She said.

"Hang on!" Mercury said.

"That's it, I'm sick of this! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter called out aiming for the ice mistress.

"Hah you missed."

"No she didn't! Mars flame sniper!" Mars sent her flames at a large hill of ice behind Isanna, causing it to crumble on top of her. Sailor Moon's half frozen body became free of the ice almost suddenly.

"Great, now let's head through the tunnel to the next one." Mercury said replacing her computer into her hand and scanning-glasses to her face. The girls started to run to the exit when they heard another crash.

"Not just yet you don't!" Isanna had burst through the ice and was back again.

"You guys keep going, I'm going to teach this ice-hearted mistress a lesson!"

"But we can't leave without you too!" Sailor Moon said.

"Yes you can, you need Mercury to guide you through the tunnels, and Venus and Jupiter can help you against the next Mistress. I gotta teach this one not to play with fire!"

"But …"

"Common Serena, gotta book it!" Venus said grabbing the Moon Princess' hand.

"Yea Mars is strong, she'll be fine!" Jupiter said reassuringly as they followed Mercury to the next evil Masked Mistress.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: It's a Jungle Out There**

"Stop. I can't go on any longer like this!" Sailor Moon said retracting her hand from Jupiter's grasp and placing both hands over her face.

"Why, Serena?" Jupiter asked as the scouts stopped in front of her.

"We keep loosing scouts. I can't keep ditching you guys like this!" She said looking up with sad blue eyes.

"Awh Serena, we wouldn't do it if we didn't think we could beat this nega-trash on our own." Venus explained sympathetically.

"Yes Serena, and it's most important to get you safely to Princess Malaena." Mercury pointed out.

"But…" Sailor Moon started to say.

"Shh guys! I think something is happening!" Jupiter said, as the scouts became aware of the strong nega-vibes arising.

Suddenly the floor beneath them seemed to move, and as the room brightened they realized that they were standing on large vines that tossed them back onto the ground.

"I wouldn't step on those if I were you!" said a high female voice, as a mistress stood holding onto a vine coming down from above. "You might trip again."

"Oh thanks." Sailor Moon said nervously looking down to the ground.

"No Sailor Moon, she's mocking you!" Jupiter said.

"Yea, I bet she's the one that moved those vines to trip you on the balcony!" Venus shouted up accusingly.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! I Mistress Melantha am fully responsible!" She said glaring down with a proud smile. "You're so lucky Prince Diamond was there to save you in time…" She said almost to herself, swinging around the single long hanging vine like it was a sturdy pole.

"You're gonna pay for doing that!" Jupiter yelled at her.

"Oh really? Then come and catch me!" She said as the vine pulled her farther and higher away from the scouts.

"Common guys lets jump up these vines to get to her!" Venus said.

"Mhm!" They all nodded in approval.

The scouts started to jump higher up the vines trying not to be thrown off of them as they landed.

"Ou ou! Watch where you step. My little flowers can be quite deadly!" Melantha laughed.

The girls looked around and realized that the higher they got the more fuchsia there seemed to be. Correction: huge fuchsia flowers.

"Don't step on them; they seem to be emitting huge amounts of negative energy!" Mercury warned.

"No problem!" Sailor Moon said as she landed on another vines just behind a large flower. "See!"

Suddenly the vine started to move again, as she had waited to long before jumping to the next vine, it bumped her forward onto the large fuchsia petaled flower.

"Sailor Moon!" The girls yelled out.

"I'm fine." She said recovering herself from her fall, now standing in the middle of the flower. But before she could jump out, the flower began to move and the stamen surrounding her began to wrap itself around Sailor Moon's arms and waist, hanging her above the petals.

"Hey? What's going on?" She said trying to twist around but failing, her legs dangling below.

"Oops! Told you not to trip again Sailor Moon!" Melantha teased. Suddenly the stamen began absorbing energy and as the more energy that was absorbed the closer to closing completely the petals became.

"Heeeeeellppp!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"We have to save her before the petals close or we'll never get her out!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Common guys, lets try to get closer!" Venus said.

The girls were about to jump up when suddenly the vines seemed to retract and they all started falling down to the ground. As they hit the ground they looked up to realized Mistress Melantha and the flower, which now looked more like a bud closing in on Sailor moon, remained quite a few feet still above them. As they struggled to get up Melantha caused more vines to twist around their waists holding them down.

"Haha, seems like i've outwitted you silly sailor brats!"

"I wouldn't count on it!`" Jupiter yelled. "I call upon the power of Jupiter, give me the strength to electrify these evil vines to dust!" Suddenly a bolt of electricity from her tiara hit the farthest edges of the vines and as it traveled up, reaching the scouts they turned to plant-dust.

"Ahhh! My darling plants! You'll pay for destroying them!"

"We'll see about that!" Jupiter warned.

"You'll pay for trying to destroy us!" Venus yelled out, as she used her powers to attempt to distract her, while Mercury dodged attacks. Jupiter climbed up to the flower Sailor Moon was trapped in.

"Sailor Moon! Can you hear me?"

"Help me." Said a weak voice. "I can't go on much longer."

'Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Suddenly the electricity crackled up the vine and the flower burst open, the stamen retracted dropping Sailor Moon and the flower shriveled.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

"Mhm, just a little light headed." She said as she struggled to stand straight.

"Let me help you." Jupiter said as she put Sailor Moon on her back and leapt off the vine back down to Mercury and Venus.

"Here, take Sailor Moon." She said as Venus took over, supporting her so she could stand. "You guys make way for the next tunnel and I'll get rid of this green thumbed freak."

"Are you sure we cant help you? I don't know how much good water powers will do but…" Mercury said.

"Yea, and Jupiter are you sure you can handle her by yourself?" Venus asked.

"Yep." She said determined. "Nothing a little lightning can't fix; these plants are getting fried!"

"Okay, but try to follow behind if you okay!" Mercury added.

"Okay let's go!" Venus said rushing them on.

"Hah, you're not going to get away that easily!" Melantha warned.

"Yes they are! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Suddenly the vine that Melantha was hanging on was snapped from the electricity and she started to fall to the ground. She slowly got up.

"You're going to pay." Were the last words the Venus, Mercury and Sailor Moon could make out before the tunnel entrance behind them looked distant as a small dim light.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: "**_**Here comes the snake."**_

"Stop guys. It seems we can't go any further." Mercury said.

"Are you sure? We still should have two more Mistresses to fight?" Venus asked.

"I think we do, but my scanner's not showing any exit just yet."

"So she must be in here then!" Sailor Moon thought out loud.

"And if she is, we better be prepared for anything." Venus said.

"Then let's see if you are prepared for this!" A voice said.

Suddenly a large whip hit the floor causing the ground to separate and dark crystals to shift upwards and sideways. When the whip retracted red eyes appeared in the darkness where the whip would have been. The girls regaining their balance shifting from the sudden movement of the ground looked up at the mysterious figure and red glowing eyes beside.

"My darling cobra, I really do think we can do better than that don't you?" She said to the red-eyed rope, but as they stepped out of the darkness they saw that the red-eyed rope was a red eyed cobra whip. And she was undoubtedly a Masquerade Mistress.

"You better be able to do better." Venus said condescendingly.

"The name is Belinda, Mistress of the Deadly Cobra! And you girls are going to need a bit more than cautious footing this time to fight my baby!"

"Well your going to need more than a measly whip to fight us! I'm Sailor Venus and I won't let you win nega-slime!"

"Whip? Is that what you think I use? Oh you are so mistaken." Suddenly the whip hissed again, almost submissively in agreement to the mistress and without warning darting out flaring its fangs causing the ground to tremble in shock as the girls dodged the attack, barely leaping out of the way.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon wailed standing beside Mercury trying to scan the cobra whip.

"Shocking. I could do better than that!" Venus said.

"Oh could you Sailor Venus?" She said petting the top of her cobra's head as it retracted back to her. Suddenly with a splitting sound, the number of red glowing eyes went from two, to four, and then six as the hissing got louder.

"Haha, my darlings go and say hi to the sailor brats for me!" She laughed obnoxiously.  
>The cobras, now being 3 darted at the scouts each coiling around their neck.<p>

"They multiplied?" Sailor Moon said trying to stop the snake from chocking her.

"It's like the hydra, the head split into two more!" Mercury said doing the same.

"Would you call them whips now?" Belinda taunted.

"I…cant…breathe." Sailor Moon said as the girl's knees started to buckle.

"Actually I would," Sailor Venus started making the mistress' eyes widen in shock, "Because they can't do this…" said Sailor Venus holding out her hand while trying to maintain balance as the lack of oxygen was causing them to fumble. "Venus… Power!" Suddenly she was holding her Love Whip in her hand and whipped it past the snake coiling around her throat. It hit Belinda's hand and shocked her causing her to drop her three-headed-snake whip and the snakes suddenly retracted.

"Thanks Sailor V!" Said Sailor Moon, as she gasped for breath.

"Mhm!" Mercury nodded seconding the thanks.

"You little sailor twat! You're going to pay for that!" the Mistress screamed out in anger. She held out her hand and suddenly the whip placed itself in her hands.

"You guys get out of here, find that exit." Sailor V told them.

"No, we are not leaving you too!" Sailor Moon said.

"Her snakes can't handle my Love Chain Whip! I fought in England before remember! I got this!" She said winking using her usual charm. "Now get going!"

"I think I've found the exit. It must have opened up when the floor shifted!" Mercury said with her glasses and computer accompanying her.

"Alright. But only if …" Sailor Moon started.

"Serena, it'll be okay! And when it's all over we'll all go out for some cheesecake okay?" Sailor Venus said reassuringly her eyes on the Mistress who was petting her snakes as if they were pets scared from a thunderstorm.

"Mhm." Sailor Moon said happily and suddenly Mercury had her wrist pulling her towards the exit between two dark crystals split from the floor.

"Okay, you're going to pay now!" The two heard a crack of a whip and the floor tremble beneath them.

"Oh really! Venus Love Chain Whip!" Sailor Moon turned to see a bright light flash from the tunnel entrance. Mercury and SM kept running, steadily until they saw a wall at the end of the tunnel.

"I don't know where else to go…" Mercury said looking down at her computer.

"Maybe this is where it ends?" Sailor Moon said.

"For one of you, most likely." A voice said from above. A dark orb emerged from above, and when it reached the scouts it opened and a Masquerade Mistress jumped out.

"You're Brenna, the one that set us up here!" Mercury said stepping in front of Sailor Moon.

"Oh you're a smart one. And yes I am, it seems our little tea-date has gone quite sour hasn't it." She said while absent mindedly folding a feather through her fingers like a coin. She looked up. Her eyes were blue, a dark blue. Her hair was borderline black but shone a red-purple colour.

"Then you'll pay for having ever put us here!" Sailor Moon said finally frustrated with all of the fighting and drama that has happened.

"Oh dear Sailor Moon, is that how you talk to someone who is basically family?"

"What? What are you talking about?" SM replied almost offensively.

"So you'd destroy me, even though I'm related to your dear Tuxedo Mask?"

"Lies!"

"Prince Darien's cousin. Makes me almost royalty doesn't it. Well close I guess, considering the earth king would have been my uncle…" She said as if thinking out loud. "So you can try to destroy me, but you should know…you'd be killing the only blood family Prince Darien has left.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Feathers of a Different Colour**

Sailor Moon's mouth dropped. Mercury stood their analyzing her with her computer rapidly for Serena's sake trying to figure out if she was saying the truth or lying.

Sailor Moon's eyes started to gloss, and she looked in the eyes of the mistress. Behind a mask ordained with black feathers, her dark blue eyes looked something of Darien's…his were lighter. Her hair was dark like his, but his shone a pure ebony black. He seemed so much more pure, while the dark mistress, still evil, drew out a confident look that somehow mirrored that cocky look that Tuxedo Mask made whenever he was right about something.

"Ahaha, your face! It shows so much disappointment! Don't you realize Sailor Moon so much of the Nega-Moon is twisted into the Prince's life! The Shitenou and I are part of the dark moon and if you kill our princess we will die. Call us your enemies but at what price will you pay to reverse this oath from your dear Prince? Take his family and his friends?"

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to speak when suddenly no words could come out. But what happened next surprised her.

"Sailor Moon would never do anything to harm Prince Darien. When Tuxedo Mask became Prince of the Nega-verse under Queen Beryl I fought him. It's your disillusion that fighting and killing is the only answer. Sailor Moon saved him from the dark powers, and I won't let you hurt Sailor Moon for trying to save him again!" Mercury said angry. This was one of the few times Serena had seen Mercury so angry; when protecting Greg, when fighting against Dark Prince Darien, and fighting against nega-demons who targeted her. But they were rare on occasion. It amazed Sailor Moon how strong the scouts could be.

"Ha, you Mercury challenge me?"

"Mercury you can't kill her… I just couldn't…" Sailor Moon whispered pleadingly to her ally.

"I won't. But my water powers may be enough to stun her enough to let you go on."

"But without you?"

"Sailor Moon, this is your fight with Princess Malaena for Darien and the Moon Kingdom. I promise, that when the other scouts come this way, we will all return to you."

"Okay." She said nodding as she batted the tears out of her eyes.

"Enough of this silly talk! I have an idea; let's play a game of darts." She said brushing her fingertips over the hairs of the feather. "I have the darts, so you can be the target!" Suddenly the feather came rushing at them darting to their feet, and when it hit the ground a large dark electric orb-like explosion came out of the tip of the black raven feather. The girls leapt out of the way being pushed from the momentum of the explosion.

"Oh shoot I missed." She said laughing.

Sailor Moon noticed she darted these things like …roses. Ugh. Why did she keep making these connections to herself? It's like her head was trying to convince her that she was like Darien. No way.

Suddenly more and more feathers where being flung in their direction, to a point where there were so many on the ground they were circled by them, cornered together.

"Oh wow, how nice; a bulls eye. Guess I'll aim for the centre cant miss!" She flung out her hand holding a feather between each finger letting them go flying towards the cornered scouts.

"I wont let you! Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted, and as the water whooshed through the feathers they froze in mid-air falling straight to the ground.

"This is why birds migrate for winter…" The mistress said aggravated.

"Sailor Moon, run for the exit now." Mercury said pointing towards a dark hole in the wall that looked like it had been hiding behind a dark shadow. "I'll make sure she stays here, and I'll freeze her attacks! She is the last mistress so you should be fine."

"Thank you Sailor Mercury!" She replied wanting to hug her, but thought better and danced her way through the feather-filled room towards the exit.

"Ah, Sailor Mercury you think your freezing powers can stop my ravenous feathers!"

"Yes, I can."

"Hah!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsod…"

That's all Sailor Moon heard as she ran. She felt so guilty leaving her friends, but she knew it was something they wanted her to do, and she had to save the moon kingdom. She knew they were strong enough to fight them.

Suddenly the tunnel went dark. So dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She was out of breath from running so fast and hard, she collapsed to the floor.

"Sailor Moon, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you would finish my maze so quickly."

She looked up to see those lilac purple eyes glowing down at her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Fighting for a Future, an Ugly Truth From the Past**

"Stand up, stand up. As such a strong sailor scout you should be on your feet…and yet not strong enough to fight my mistresses on your own? What a pity…"

"My friends stayed back to fight your evil mistresses so I…"

"…could come here to fight me? Oh how noble of them; Sacrificing themselves for you."

Sailor Moon thought for a minute. Sacrificing themselves? No they had full control over those mistresses. She's lying."You're lying. The sailor scouts will be here any moment."

"Oh will they…shall we wait then?" Malaena said mimicking the look of having a watch, being a cruel sarcastic.

"Your highness, the mistresses have returned." Eclipta said, emerging from the darkness, prowling over to her.

"Oh dear, my mistake Sailor Moon, you were right your friends did come back. Why don't you come and see them." She said walking farther into the darkness.

Sailor Moon cautiously followed.

"Arachna, are you here?"

And with that a light shone down like a spotlight on Arachna, fully alive and well. Sailor Moon looked below the floating mistress and her eyes opened wide. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were all being hung by their limbs by webs, and looked almost unconscious. No…it couldn't be…

"How about you Isanna?"

"Here." Another light shone down and there was Isanna too. Below was Mars shoulders down covered in ice as her head drooped down. Sailor Moon stood there seeing Melantha appear next, with Jupiter tied in thorny vines. Following was Belinda, having wrapped Venus in what seemed to be those three cobra-whips around her chest and arms; to where the end of the whip was she couldn't tell. Lastly was Brenna, who had Mercury, with feathers in a circle around her, which kept her in a dark dome, (similar to the dome Malachite had the scouts in) keeping her knelt and confined.

"As I said before; sacrificing your friends for your sake? Honestly, I thought you would have tried to take the opportunity to become stronger? You stand in front of me still a Sailor Soldier." Malaena said circling around Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's eyes started to gloss into tears. Had she really abandoned her friends? Had she really messed up by not becoming the moon princess she should have?

Suddenly Mercury looked up from the dome, revealing to be not unconscious as perceived before, and said, "Sailor Moon, don't let her win. We did this for you." And with that she couldn't say anymore.

Mercury was right. She had to win; even if she wasn't as strong as she could be she could do this. "I may not be the Eternal Moon Princess that you wanted me to show up here as, but I will fight for the Moon Kingdom, and the kingdoms of my friends!"

"If that is what you choose…then we shall fight." Malaena said, "I won't revoke my offer, but you must know you are at a disadvantage to me."

Sailor Moon nodded.

"Brenna, please go see that Darien stays out of this for the time being. If he wants to watch then let him, but he has to keep his distance. You as his cousin, I will leave you to care to that?"

"Yes Princess."

With that Princess Malaena lifted her arm over her head and her staff appeared in her hand. It glowed with an intense dark aura that even Sailor Moon could feel just as intense Nega-vibes being emitted from it. Sailor Moon then called upon her Pure Moon Staff and she knew this was either the beginning or the end.

Within a moment's time, Malaena had struck various attacks with her staff at Sailor Moon, leaving huge holes in the walls, showing her that one blast could just as easily be the end of her. Sailor Moon, trying to even the odds, used her Pure Moon Staff, but it seemed Malaena just as quickly jumped out of the line of fire. For a fighter, Sailor Moon thought, she sure maintained the appeal of a princess while fighting. She probably…no she knew she looked frantic trying to dodge Malaena's attacks.

"I can't stand for this anymore. This is so boring." Malaena said, fake yawning, "Time to end this." She raised her staff and yelled "Dark Moon Crystal Blast!" And a large amount of dark energy came rushing towards Sailor Moon.

"Pure Heart Moon Crystal Power!" She said quickly using both hands to hold her staff outwards trying to counter blast the dark power. It was black power against a bright white power, and it struggled back and forth.

Sailor Moon looked over to her friends, and she looked over to see Darien, standing behind Brenna holding out her arm as if to stop him from coming near. He looked distressed. She had to do this for them.

"Aghh!" Malaena screamed out.

Sailor Moon looked back at her, almost startled by the sudden noise she made, as they had both been quiet while fighting each other's power.

"Dark Crystal…" And with those words her hair rose and her dark moon symbol seemed to glow on her forehead, and with a large dark purple aura now around her, her powers increased. The dark power coming from her staff was so much stronger, Sailor Moon didn't know if she could hold on. And with a crack, the dark power overpowered the light, and Sailor Moon was engulfed crashing onto the floor hitting the wall with immense speed behind her.

Darien saw her and was doing everything he could to keep his mouth from screaming out Serena's name. It couldn't be over yet. He had faith in her.

"So Sailor Moon, I guess this is the end for you." Malaena said slowly walking over to the crumpled blonde haired girl on the floor. Sailor Moon looked up to see her, still fully energized as if nothing had scratched her. "I'd love to give you the chance to win, but it seems I already have, so goodbye Sailor Moon." She aimed her staff down at her. Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. She said she would fight fair and here she was ready to kill her. She should have known…she closed her eyes; she couldn't move, her body wasn't responding and her back was stabbing with pain. Her staff was out of hand's reach and she just waited for the pain.

"STOP!"

The voice spoke so suddenly with such a strong dominant presence that Sailor Moon, even half un-conscious was open-eyed. Someone was standing in front of her. But who? She looked up to see a silver haired man, standing between her and Princess Malaena. It was Prince Diamond. But why would he be here? She couldn't find a reason.

"Prince Diamond, what a surprise. I don't remember inviting you to this fight, why don't you step aside as I give us Dark Moon folk a chance to flourish in the future."

" We _will_ flourish, but I can't step aside." He replied in his monotone voice. "You said she wouldn't die. That you would fight fair. You guaranteed me, at the least these things."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. She told Diamond that she would fight fair as well? She could spot Darien over by Brenna, trying to push her away, with eyes just as wide. She hoped Darien would understand. She hoped he would remember that he had forgiven her, and she the same to him.

"So I did Diamond. If she isn't willing to fight, if she can't get up…I will take that no less as surrender. You can have her."

"What is this!" Tuxedo Mask said breaking free of Brenna's hold. "When did Diamond have a deal to keep Serena on these terms?"

"Don't look at me! I just said I would fight fair…I made no deal of such sort…why don't you talk to your dear Sailor Moon." Malaena said, shrugging, making an innocent look turn to a sly smile as she glanced down at Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask, took his hat off of his head, and looked at Diamond, and then to Sailor Moon on the ground. "Serena…"

"I did," said a meek voice from the ground. "Darien, I love you. But if Malaena won I wouldn't have anyone…Diamond protected me from Wise Man…I just didn't want to be alone." She looked up her blue eyes tearing.

Darien looked through his mask, into her crying blue eyes and knew she was sincere. He knew what it was like to be alone. Sailor Moon would do anything if it made someone else feel better, she would try to heal someone if it was possible no matter how bad they seemed. This was his chance, his chance to try to do something; something that he took responsibility for trying to abolish.

She actually got to her knees at his point and struggled to get up, reaching for her staff to help support her up."She's not giving up?" was a thought that ran through Diamond, Malaena and even Darien's mind for a moment. This was his chance.

Sailor Moon nodded to Diamond. "Thank you Prince Diamond, but it's not over yet." He backed off suddenly as if stunned by her sudden want to go on.

"Well then Brenna, if you can't keep Mask boy away then at least Diamond for the time being." Malaena said.  
>She quickly nodded and disappeared into the darkness behind Diamond.<p>

"Serena, I love you too…" Darien said, and Sailor Moon she could have sworn he smiled, and thrown a wink in her direction, "but just as you sympathize with Prince Diamond, I have began to sympathize with Princess Malaena.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Love Game**

It was at this point in time that even the scouts were beginning to awaken, staring up at a scene which had just unfolded within a matter of minutes; one that nobody expected. Sailor Moon had basically lost to Princess Malaena, Prince Diamond tried to save Sailor Moon's life revealing that she had promised to stay with him on Nemesis if she happened to loose the battle, and the once forgiving and loving Tuxedo Mask was suddenly sympathizing with the evil dark Princess, who shared the same stunned look that everyone else in the room shared.

"You're sympathizing with me?" Malaena looked with disbelief, "Your flattery is weak, what is this sudden change of heart?" She said regaining her still faced composure as she laughed off this sudden comment.

"You told me that you are alone. You've been alone for most of your life. Serena, she sympathized with Diamond did she not?" He said almost challengingly. His face drew out that cocky look that he wore too well when he knew he was right.

Sailor Moon saw it, and confused by these last events, her mouth was empty and dry without words. She sunk down to the floor as her staff fell out of her hand. The clinking noise made the scouts, while still trapped and confined look over to their friend, sharing that same speechless look…all for one of the scouts; Sailor Pluto who somehow had kept quite the composure, but who could deny; she always did. Maybe it was the fact that she dealt with time, but she always seemed like she knew something. Tuxedo Mask heard the clink also, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her fall to the ground. He prayed she knew this was something he had to do.

"I wasn't alone…I had Eclipta…and my mother…"

"You told me you barely saw your mother, I didn't know my parents well either. Memories fade."

"Either way Prince Darien; is it the idea that your own princess Serena has identified you as just an _option_? Am I your second _option_ or _choice_? Because if it is games you're playing…"

"Darien…" A meek voice, barely enough to hear, drenched in the sound of tears cried out.

"I am not just an option." He said, as if he was angered at the suggestion, in a reassuring tone of voice. "Games? Isn't that all you played with me Princess Malaena? Games?" His tone kept a suggested suspicion, but taunted her, calling her out.

Her eyes flared with anger, but her lips stayed straight and red. "Games? That is not the word I would use. It seems you may have realized that we have more in common than you were once too ill-eager to admit." She said swaying her hips walking up to the tuxedoed man, now taunting him.

He looked at her, and prayed this wasn't a mistake; that he could do something right. He glanced over at Sailor Moon, whose eyes had stopped crying, and he knew he had to do something.

"We'll don't you think it's time to even out the odds." He said, turning around, whipping his cape so quickly that Sailor Moon even felt a rush of air in front of her, as her eyes stayed glued to the scene. Malaena turned around to the Prince, stricken by his choice of words only to be grabbed by a black mass, and suddenly it hit her.

His lips. On hers.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she was seeing. In a child like manner she pinched her arm, only to look down in shock of the small sharp pain in her left forearm. She had only hoped that she would wake up from this nightmare. Her eyes started to cry and as she looked down to the ground as her tears started to fall, she saw something in front of her. Something now dewed with the wet drops of her tears. A rose. A red rose. She realized now that it wasn't just the rush of wind from his cape but a rose that he had thrown to her in a most quick and secretive manner.

A red rose; a symbol of love.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Nothing is as Deadly as the Game of Love**

_The wink. The rose. The glances. The forgiveness. Something in her stomach, or maybe her heart, or both was telling her to relax. She hid the rose behind her keeping her head down, to hide her sudden look of realization. _

The dark princess looked up to see that he had stopped the kiss almost suddenly. Was that forced? She looked over to Sailor Moon still hunched on the ground as if the world had placed a ton of bricks on her shoulders. Had he really done such a thing to kiss her in front of the sailor scouts? But for what purpose?

"So you admit, you have fallen for little ol' me?" She said placing her hand on her chest lifting her head up, oh so snootily.

It took everything Tuxedo Mask had not to look over to Sailor Moon, and said, "It seems I have." He glanced past the dark princess looking over at the oath, carved in the dark rock, standing there more like a tombstone than any memorial of a promise. He saw the last red rose, that he knew had been slowly turning red, fade. He hoped if he could manage this a little while longer the entire stone might fade as well.

She looked up at the dark man in front of her. She was going to make sure of this. There was one thing that she refused to be; naive. That was one thing her mother taught her well, through her own life.

"Well, then this is something to celebrate then." She said getting closer to Tuxedo Mask, pressing her back against him, using her hand to flick off his hat. "This does change things though. I guess we really do have to finish this fight Sailor Moon." She continued directing her attention back to the blonde, whose eyes pained to look up from the floor.

"I mean I guess it doesn't matter if I fight her, but a deals a deal; I said I would fight fair, so I guess I should give her a _fair_ chance to try to win you back…" She looked up at his eyes, trying to see his reaction, but his face seemed as stone. Suddenly she wished that she had taken his mask off not his hat, so she could see his eyes. She looked over to see Sailor Moon stumbling up to what one would barely call a standing position.

"Let's fight then Sailor Moon." She lifted her hand in a quick gesture as a black energy shot out and blasted back Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon felt the blast, and heard her friends call out for her. Now she was too far from her staff to even consider reaching for it. She did know that she needed to keep the rose hidden behind her back.

Tuxedo Mask wanted to yell out so badly and stop Malaena, but she remained fastened by his side now resting her head on his chest. She said she would fight fair. That means Sailor Moon should have a chance to fight back. It was within his own power that he held back making no noise as he waited for the next move.

Malaena looked up at Tuxedo Mask again. No reaction. Either he was really telling the truth or …she knew what she had to do. "Well Sailor Moon, fight me! Oh what is this? You can't fight without your staff? Well then…it seems I may have won this fight. Oh Darien, you wouldn't mind? I mean since you love me, you shouldn't care if Sailor Moon exists anymore…"

Darien's eyes widened. She wouldn't.

Suddenly within a matter of seconds Malaena had her staff in her hand once again, and a dark shot of energy was growing on the end of the staff. He couldn't risk this.

"Don't!" He yelled. These next moments seemed to move in slow motion for him.

The dark energy shot out and the blast seemed to darken even the room. The force set Sailor Moon flying back as the red rose in her hand flew out as she lost her grasp.

Malaena's eyes widened. "This is it for you Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask was running towards Sailor Moon; he didn't care, he knew his plan had failed. "Serena!" He reached out for her jumping over to her, and as their fingers touched, a cursed spark blasted Darien backwards. He was pushed to the ground, only to look up to see Sailor Moon's back arch as the dark power shot through her.

"Sailor Moon, no!" He yelled getting up in a matter of seconds, going over to her. Her blue eyes looking up at him wet with tears, as his dark blue eyes stared down at hers, exactly the same.

"I never meant to…" He started.

"I know." She answered with that small innocent smile painfully painted across her face.

"Serena, you can't leave me…I love you…only you. I don't care what that stupid oath says." He continued.

"So the truth is revealed." Malaena said looking down at the broken couple. "Did you really think pretending to love me would break the curse? Does pretending ever work_? ...I won_." And with those last two words her foot reached out from the slit in her dress and crushed a certain red rose that had fallen to the ground.

_**So if you thought I was going to end this fanfic and have this fight with Malaena in one chapter…or two for that matter …you were wayyyyy wrong! Anyway before anyone freaks out, no this isn't the end…and uhm yes this is kinda like that song that never ends…when you think I might end it … I don't **__**. Don't have a cow either: trust me with this ending. Anyway I would love your feed back and I will have the next chapter up and rolling soon! (plus I am already thinking up an epilogue…hehe)**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Moon Showdown**

_There will come a day, Somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, My only love__**.**_

Darien didn't even look up at Malaena when she made the comment. His eyes were glued to Sailor Moon's; they both were holding back tears, and he feared that hers weren't all tears of emotion, but tears of physical pain as well.

"Serena!" A voice yelled out. Darien turned to see Artemis and Luna running up, looking out of breath and heartbroken. "No, Darien you have to save her. Use your powers of healing! We can't loose her!" Luna yelled out, desperate and stricken with grief.

"Shut up!" Malaena yelled using her powers, and with a simple flick of her hand had the cats were banged up against the crystal walls. She remained still after, hyperventilating with anger.

"It can't be…" Pluto said, as the girls watched in horror, as they hoped somehow things would somehow turn out, struggling against their binds to try to escape to help their friend.

"Serena, you can't leave me. You have to help me fight this oath. I tried; I tried to stop the oath the only way I knew how…I thought that…"

Sailor Moon lifted her hand and touched her finger to his mouth. "Shh…just hold me…"

"Oh Serena." He answered lifting her up closer to his face, kneeling over cradling her body in his arms. He tightened the grasp and prayed that he could save her. He watched as her eyes fluttered and knew, no matter what, he wouldn't let those eyes close.

He whispered to her ear, "You are my only love." He lifted her face up closer to his, and kissed her lips. He couldn't save her before but he would now. He had to. He felt her kiss back weakly; the only reassurance with his eyes closed that he hadn't lost her yet. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and falling down past his chin as slowly landed on her cheek, mixing with her wet tears on her cheek.

Suddenly he felt a warm aura, and opened his eyes to see that a tear on Serena's cheek was glowing, sparkling and warm. He breathed it in and felt the energy run through him.

The scouts watched as both Darien and Serena's head's arched back, her moon on her forehead now glowing with a strong golden light, and his, holding the sign of the Earth, on his, and as the light brightened they both transformed into their past selves; Darien into Prince Darien or Prince Endymion, and Serena into Princess Serena or Princess Serenity.

Malaena watched both stricken with surprise and anguish; was their love really that strong that even the oath could not prevent them from breaking apart? Was it so strong that that is all that was needed to awaken their inner selves?

"They're transforming…the power of their love is bringing them back!" Luna cried out.

"Just like with Queen Beryl, their love wont let them separate from each other!" Artemis continued sharing an astonished look on his face.

Prince Darien looked down at his Princess, and held her close, using his power to try to heal her as much as he could.

"Darien?" She said as her eyes began to flutter, opening to see her Prince Charming holding her.

"Serena!" He said holding her close and helping her to her feet. "I thought I was going to loose you." He said now looking down at his golden haired princess.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Enough of this! You think that because you have become your Princess form that you have won? You still have to win against me! Against the oath!" Malaena yelled out, her eyes filled with frustration and desperation.

Serena and Darien's glances shifted from each other to the maddened Dark Princess. "Princess Malaena, why do you fight against us, why must we fight against you? If you want love than…" Princess Serena started.

"Why? WHY? Because you stole the only chance at love I have. You know the pain, and you will pay for my suffering! I was always forced to be alone by this oath, and you take this chance away from me?" She replied, not letting her finish. "Dark Crystal of the Nega Moon: _give me all your power_."

With those words her hair lifted, a dark purple –black aura lifted her, and swelled around her as her dark crescent moon on her forehead shone with a dark silver aura. Black feathered wings emerged from behind her, suspended her in the air. She held out her staff ahead of her like a man would wield a sword; her weapon in her desperate attempt to destroy the Moon Kingdom forever.

"If we must fight, we will fight fair." Princess Serena said, "Imperial Silver Crystal!" Suddenly between the palms of her two outstretched hands the crystal appeared, as she lifted herself above, at the same level as Princess Malaena. She lifted it above her head and as the bright light engulfed her.

"What? What is this? What's going on?" Malaena demanded holding a hand above her head to stop the light from getting into her eyes.

Princess Serenity now holding the crystal was transforming? No, she still stayed as the Moon Princess but something was happening. As the light flashed from the crystal, it seemed that within seconds of flashes, Sailor Cosmos replaced the image of Princess Serenity for sharp quick seconds of moments at a time. When the flashes of light from the crystal finally stopped, Princess Serenity was holding the Eternal Silver Staff of Cosmos, wearing the same Golden-stared Tiara that Cosmos wore as well, along with pure white wings of an angel.

"No way, Sailor Moon's become the ultimate form…" Uranus started.

"She's embodied Sailor Cosmos!" Neptune continued as the scouts watched her emerge from the light.

"So you've finally risen to my level? Good, then we will fight fair! Dark Moon Black Crystal Power!" Malaena yelled as her glowing body let out a sharp strong blast of dark energy.

"I don't want to fight you…but I must save my Kingdom and my friends! Cosmic Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Suddenly the light shining from the staff was immense, challenging the dark energy well enough to fight it to a point of war leaving both sparking halfway between the Princesses.

"I won't loose to you!" Malaena said, with a tearing anger in her eyes. She pushed her powers so that the black energy shifted forward, and the blackness depleted the pure white power coming from Eternal Princess Serenity's staff.

In reaction to the sudden burst of power, the Moon Princess shifted a little, as if the pain of her previous injury, or maybe the fact that she was still weakened from her previous battle caused her to cringe slightly, before trying to push back the black energy with her powers.

"She needs our help!" Mars, said shifting slightly in the ice, turning her head to the other scouts around her.  
>"She's right. She needs our support." Venus agreed.<br>"Mhm." The rest of the scouts nodded in approval.

_"Mercury Power!"_  
><em>"Mars Power!"<em>  
><em>"Jupiter Power!"<em>  
><em>"Venus Power!"<em>  
><em>"Uranus Power!"<em>  
><em>"Neptune Power!"<em>  
><em>"Pluto Power!"<em>  
><em>"SCOUT POWER."<em>

The lights from the scouts' tiara's brightened breaking them free from their binds, and swirled together uniting at the top of Serena's staff. She, realizing what her friends had done secretly thanked them, and yelled "Eternal Cosmos Power!" And with that the colors of the scouts; a rainbow of pure energy burst out of the staff and engulfed the dark energy of the staff, causing it to break, sending Princess Malaena into the pure light of the power.

When the room returned to its dark self again, the scout's looked over to see Princess Malaena, in a tattered dress looking weak, barely sustaining herself, holding what was left of her staff; the dark crystal that started it all.

"Princess Malaena, we don't need to fight anymore. I won't make the mistake my mother made, she warned me not to do the same. Join us; let us try to live together in peace." Princess Serenity said walking closer to the broken princess on the ground.

"No. If I would, it would never be by giving up. There is one thing I must do first." She looked up, her eyes still live with emotion, whether it was anger, even Princess Serenity couldn't make it out. Her voice was shaky, and stern, hidden within a mix of emotions blurring the lines between anger, determination, loss and hopelessness. "I will not give in, and if I must do what I can while I still have time…I cannot live a happy life without this done…and neither can you." Without a word more she turned around and started to walk away from them, broken, glossy eyed to a stone at the far end of the room.

_**PS. For reader *Crystal* I don't mind you putting it in book format, as long as my "name" is kept with the work and it isn't copied. I think its really amazing that you think my story is good enough to even put in a book format to re-read. thank you! Also to your idea about making a graphic novel out of this…well you just may have inspired a future piece of artwork, it may take a while…but if I ever do it, perfect it and finish it, I will definitely post it on this website…or at least a link as it may end up on a deviant account of mine. I will say it won't be anytime soon b/c when it comes to art I am slightly anal about my finished products and half of them never get done…plus I have a lot of practicing to do when it comes to drawing…my other passion. (see pics of the Mistresses to catch the drift= not finished…ps. That's not my only deviant account…that one is purely for this fanfic.). Anyway glad everyone is enjoying my fanfic, and expect the ending to go on past the final fight and into how future Tokyo gets started (aka. Long-a$$-epilogue). **** thanks lots for the reviews and support! 3 **_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Sacrifices Are Made, as Promises Are to Keep,**

**As Love is Forever, as Loss is to Hurt**

The dark princess staggered as the scouts, all weak but fully alert, waited for her to strike again. But instead she continued to limply walk closer and closer to the stone oath that stood upon a pedestal of black roses. Princess Serenity stared at the dark Princess, but did not try to stop her. She realized intervening now, may only lead to another vengeance the dark moon may hold against them. Prince Darien stood behind Princess Serenity, feeling slightly bad for the poor lonely princess, broken and seemingly carrying a dark natural aura of sadness.

Princess Malaena stood now in front of the dark oath her mother had made for her happiness. She looked at the words engraved on it one last time:

_**A Princess and A Prince of the Dark and the Flower,**_

_**Promised to Love, **_

_**Under Planets' Oath and Power, **_

_**If three times the rose fades from grey stone to black, **_

_**Lives will be Lost, **_

_**Never to Come Back**_

She thought to herself, silently praying, "Mother, I know you wanted me to fit in, to find love, and find a place in this world for the dark crystal, but this oath will not bring me happiness. I realize this now; I was born like you, alone, and I will die alone…but at least this time, I have experienced the power of love first hand. I couldn't live broken away from any other man I ever found, and now I know I can't fight a fight that is not mine."

Suddenly she broke the silence, as her thoughts became aloud. "Mother, I have failed you, but I shall not fail this world, and should I ever find love, even if it is not in this life, I cannot live with like this."

Princess Serenity's eyes widened with realization. Prince Darien finally saw the princess that he had thought he saw glimpse of before; a desperate and broken girl in need of love. Before either of the two could say a word to stop the girl, Princess Malaena said one last sentence.

"One part of this oath is true; _Lives will be lost. Never to Come Back_. Forgive Me."

She held out the dark crystal, all that she had left, and summoned her dark powers, and in a fight against the oath itself, she declared inwardly, that this oath has no need for existence. She knew that the only way to destroy it was that the blood of the maker herself would have to renounce the oath, and destroy it. Her mother's blood, running through her veins and her own fight against it should do it. The black light from the dark crystal started to crack the stone on the oath, and as the stone cracked, as each rose cracked, it seemed that Princess Malaena became weaker and weaker. When the final rose cracked a dark light blasted out from the stone and it seemed that all went silent for a while after.

...

When the room returned to its normal dim-lit self, Princess Serenity's eyes were in tears, as she glanced down to see Princess Malaena, fallen on the ground. Her chest didn't move. That's when Serena realized that Malaena had sacrificed everything; her people's existence and her own life, so that the oath could be destroyed. She couldn't live a normal life, even as a human because this oath would stop her from happiness with another man, the same way it stopped Darien from the happiness of being with herself. She saw it as her only option. That is what she meant with the last two lines of the oath; her and her people would be the ones to die forever. She turned to Prince Darien and nestled herself in his arms crying.

"Princess, why are you crying?" Uranus asked, as she saw, however a sad scene, that they had prevailed.

She turned around out of the arms of her lover, and stared at the Sailor Scouts. "I have failed. I was supposed to save the Dark Moon, but instead now they are all gone." She looked up to Darien. "Brenna is gone. The Shitenou are gone." She looked to the inner scouts. "Sapphire is gone. Diamond is gone…" She looked down at her hands, and clenched them.

"All the dark princess wanted was to unite her world with ours; that was their original goal; her mother's original goal. I know how you feel Serena, but what can we do?" Prince Darien said looking down at the teary eyed Princess.

Princess Serenity looked up suddenly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know what I have to do." She held out her hands and the Silver Crystal appeared once again.

"You can't use the crystal again!" Venus said.

"She's right, Serenity, you could easily die after everything you've been through." Mercury warned caringly.

"Serena…" Darien said looking down at the Princess, as he knew inside he couldn't stop her, but had a scared feeling of loosing her again.

"I have to reawaken everyone from the dark moon. If I am to be the one to bring the former Moon Kingdom back into a new world on Earth, then I have to do it right this time." She said determined.

"But you can't." Prince Darien said, now not being able to hold his tongue. "I saw what reviving people using the dark crystal did to Malaena…she passed out…she almost…" He looked down into the sapphire blue eyes that had just come back to him.

"I have to. This is something I need to do; for the future. For us. For them."

"Serena, please don't." Luna said suddenly speaking up. "You know how your mother died. She was doing the same thing to you guys; reviving you with a new life on earth. Now you want to heal them and give them new lives…Serena I can't watch that happen again…you'll die!" The cat looked up to her, with her big eyes, desperate with tears.

But somehow Princess Serenity's mind was already made up.

_**...  
><strong>_

_**P.S. again… *Crystal* the fact that you suggested to do a follow up story about Princess Malaena is just creepy...but in a good way. I was already planning o**__**n doing her side of the story **__**as a follow up; along with a possible story about what the**__** future would have been like if Sailor Moon had failed and Princess Malaena won.**__** Anyway it just kinda surprised me when you suggested that, so it's likely ill follow up and do that story! **__** HEY! If anyone else reads this message feel free to review or comment if you think any of the two ideas above would make for good stories; or which one you would prefer to see? Thanks Again!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: The Gift of Love is the Gift of Life**

They all stared silent as Princess Serenity took a step forward in front of them. They were all biting their tongues but knew this wasn't a decision they had to make; it was Serena's.

Serena looked down at the Silver Crystal, and silently prayed to herself. "I hope this works. I hope this heals everyone and gives them a second chance at a happy life." She looked up and held the Silver Crystal over her head once more.

"Imperial Silver Crystal Power!"

The room grew bright with the light emitted from the crystal, and suddenly with sparkles of energy, the dark-moon kingdom began appearing; this time without the dark moon signs on their foreheads; innocent and free to live their new lives. Diamond, Sapphire, the Shitenou, the Witches 5, Kaorinite, Emerald; all of their previous enemies, and lastly Princess Malaena appeared before them. Their eyes remained closed as they hovered within their sparkles of new energy.

"This is amazing." Artemis said, as he and the rest of them looked at the magnificent sight ahead of them.

"But Serena…" Luna started. Their eyes diverted to the Moon Princess, now struggling to maintain the power.

"No…" Prince Darien managed to meekly let the word escape his lips as they all started to tear up. She was loosing her energy fast.

"I must finish this." Princess Serenity thought to herself, "Save these people, give them new happy lives on the earth; lives they couldn't have before."

Suddenly the light of the Silver Crystal brightened as the room was now filled with an even more bright, and heavenly light as the scouts and Darien watched as the members of the dark kingdom were sent from the dark confines of the dark crystal palace and began to shoot up as if escaping into their new world; Earth. Luna and Artemis watched as they saw a scene replay itself; people in golden illuminated spheres of energy being sent to their new lives. Slowly with the last of the dark kingdom leaving the room, they watched as the lights faded and the Silver Crystal disappeared from the hands of Princess Serenity.

"Ohh." was the only meek sound they heard before she fell backwards, as Prince Darien ran forward, just in time to catch her. Her eyes were closed, and within a matter of seconds, she reverted back into her Eternal-Pure Sailor Moon form.

"Serena…" Venus said, whimpering to the sight of her friend, now unresponsive in Prince Darien's arms.  
>The girls all slightly diverted their glance as they couldn't stand to see their friend so hurt.<p>

"Serena, no..." Darien said as he started to cry resting his head against her forehead. Her chest wasn't moving. Her eyes weren't fluttering.

Suddenly the dark crystal palace around them began to shake. The walls fell in and before they could react they had been separated in darkness. The room couldn't sustain itself without the dark crystal.

Darien looked around to see only Sailor Moon in his arms. The scouts were gone and he was there alone; in darkness. Suddenly he felt an energy in front of him. A dim purple light, shone from far away slowly coming closer to him. He pulled Sailor Moon closer to his chest, still on his knees from crying at her side. As it got closer he saw a girl, no a woman. She had black hair, in two diamond shaped pigtails with a black third bun out the back letting out a train of hair. She wore a silk purple dress, with black and silver on it. Her head had the unmistakable dark crescent moon symbol and in her hair she wore a tiara. Her back had black fairy like wings. She looked a lot like Princess Malaena…but could it be? She was healed by Serena, there was no way…

"Prince Darien." A voice said. He looked up to see the woman standing in front of him now, with a calm voice.

"Princess Malaena…?" He asked, not being able to hold back the question from escaping his lips.

"No darling, Princess Malaena is my daughter. I am Queen Esmeray."


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48: Like the Tides, The Moon Controls Me, Its Gravity is why I Fall for You**_

"But how…"

"Prince Darien, my dear sister has appeared many times after her passing, and now it is about time I appear to you. I have to apologize; as much as it pains to me to have to admit. I hurt you and my daughter when all I wanted was for her to be happy. All I wanted was for people to realize that without bad there is no good. I realize that my sister Queen Serenity, dear Serene, realizes that she made her mistakes, and it is about time that I do to. Princess Serenity has saved my daughter, my people… my everything, all at the exchange of her own life." She looked down at the blond girl, now Sailor Moon, her blue eyes shut and body lifeless.

Darien saw her eyes; a purple blue colour. They seemed to soften at the sight of Sailor Moon. Maybe she wasn't as evil as everyone made her out to be?Darien looked down at Sailor Moon too. "But why? Why now?"

"I owe you deeply. Your mother and your father died because of me, and now this? I could never rest with this. Your father, Damien, was a loyal follower of mine, and I shouldn't have second guessed that he would be just as loyal to your mother and try to do what's best for you. I saw what my death did to my daughter. Honestly I wish I could have been there more for her…"

Darien looked up to see the Dark Queen's eyes watering. Tears. She was as human with feeling as any other person.

"I may be of the dark moon," she continued, "but even you should know we are not all bad. It was loneliness that isolated our hearts from our minds. The world now knows our story; our rejection and pain. But now I want the dark crystal, the one that I made, to do nothing more than what I originally wanted it to do; to bring out the good from the bad."

She held out her hands and a small black crystal appeared. "Take this. Use your sorrow, your sadness, and most importantly your want for her to be alive again. The crystal I made was to be used for good; disguised by its dark appearance and use for negative energy. It only has enough power left in it to revive your princess. It seemed she was quite the formidable enemy for my daughter. It will turn the negative energy into the intended; if you want her to be saved it shall do so. Only you can do it because you are part of the dark moon family…so please use it so I can rest knowing it was used for its better purpose."

Darien held out his had to receive it. Could this be real? Could the origin of all they fought against really be handing him a chance for Serena's new life?

"Will it harm her?" He asked. He had to be sure. As much as he had his doubts, something in her face; her eyes, had that look. Maybe it was the look of the moon kingdom; that somewhere she wasn't as bad, that she was, on the inside, similar to Queen Serenity, and Princess Serena.

"The energy from it? No my dear. Sailor Moon has been given energy from the dark crystal before; it will awaken her enough for you to heal her yourself; if your want behind your pain is strong enough. I have faith that your healing powers will do the rest; your powers are truly amazing Prince Darien. That is something I always envied of the Earth royalty." She smiled down at him.

For a quick second, she looked a lot like Queen Serenity. He could now see the resemblance. Queen Esmeray may have turned away from the Moon, but she really was of it. She just proved it to him.

"Thank you."

The dark Queen nodded back to him, was about to turn away.

"Queen Esmeray…" Prince Darien started.

She turned back. "Call me Queen Sera from now on. I was naive I could ever distance myself from something that was apart of me. I was fooling myself if I ever thought that I could hide from myself." She seemed to say this to Darien, but still to his ears, it seemed like she had made some self-realization. She just proved what he suspected was right.

"Queen Sera, I will unite your kingdom with ours. It is the only thanks I could give to you."

"But how…" She said staring opened eyed at the Earth Prince who she had caused so much pain and despair to.

"I am part of the Earth; it's Prince, but I am also part of the Dark Moon. I cannot deny my father; I am Tuxedo Mask as well. Serena… (He looked down at her in his arms) is of the Moon Kingdom. Together the future will be united in a trinity of these powers. I know this isn't what you wanted exactly; but I will make sure that everyone of your people will be take care of so this doesn't have to happen again." He looked back up at the Queen.

"I am astounded. For the first; I must thank you greatly. It may not have been what I had in mind, but what I had in mind may not have been the best. And for the second; I have no doubt that you will take care of my people. Your Princess already verified that. You two really deserve each other." She looked down at the kneeling couple.

"Goodbye Prince Darien. I can finally rest now, knowing that our worlds are at peace and all is right again. It is all I ever wanted."

With that, Darien watched as the purple aura around her grew, and she disappeared from sight. He remained in the darkness. He looked down to see the crystal in the palm of his hands.

"I hope this works Serena."

He looked at her, and instantly felt the pain of loosing her. He realized then that even pain is needed to make a person feel; to make them human and loving. He realized that there is no such thing as life and love without loss. Suddenly the dark crystal illuminated in a soft purple light. Somehow it felt warm, not cold, and it spread to Sailor Moon, and slowly it seemed to bring a bit of life to her body. Her skin became lighter with life. He cheeks…did they look rosier? Darien felt the power; that his own desperate feelings had been the basis for this power. As Sailor Moon fell back into his arms, the aura depleted and the dark crystal cracked, breaking into a million little pieces.

He looked down at her. She didn't seem to move. He thought he saw her. He thought he had seen life. It had to have worked. He held her tighter in his arms, and her body began to glow with his Earthly power. He realized now that if he was not part of the Dark Moon, and if he had not been part of the Earth, saving Serena like this would have never been possible.

"Darien…" A weak voice reached his ear.

"Serena!" He backed his face up from hers to see her blue eyes shining back at him. Nothing more was said; just a kiss. A long heartfelt kiss. With their eyes shut the blackness around them left, and when their eyes opened they realized that they were in the wreckage of the mansion; with the other scouts now beside them, staring at the sight of their Prince and Princess united again.

_You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight.<br>Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it; It's gonna get to your heart._

_**...**_

_**...Is it over? Is that the end to the story? …hells nahhh. I have this huge epilogue idea; how they reveal to everyone who they really are; how modern Tokyo and the world becomes Crystal Tokyo and the new Moon/Earth kingdom; how they convince the world that they are all princesses and prince without sounding insane; and how Serena and Darien's marriage is a key part in it all...not to mention how all the new human dark kingdom fits into their lives. (let...me..catch...my..breath...)**_

_**SO THE SEQUEL TO **__**"Truth about the Past"**__** is "**__**Beginning of a Future: The Truth Comes Out"  
>PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!<strong>_

_**Please leave a review with your input; it would be much appreciated. **_

_**Also I will be doing another story to tell Malaena's side of the story; was Darien the only man she had eyes for? What was life like on the dark side of the moon? How did she get so powerful? Was Malaena purely jealous? Did she go for second best in her heart because of the oath?**_

___**MALAENA'S SIDE OF THE STORY- **_**"The Dark Princess: Life on the Dark Moon"**

_**Please check it out: it blends into "Truth About the Past" and "Beginning of a Future…" too! It's a trilogy kind of that I wont stop til its finished! Lots of Love!**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**ON TO THE NEXT ONES….  
><strong>_

_Here are sneak peeks to the epilogue and the story of Princess Malaena that I have started…if you are interested…read on:_

_**Beginning of The Future**_

_"Hey guys I think she's waking up."_

_"Huh?" Serena said as her eyes blurred from waking up from her sleep. "What's going on?"_

_"You just woke up from your snooze-fest Serena; you know after all that fighting you did against the evil Princess." Rei said in a matter of fact voice._

_"Yes, we told your parents you had a bit of food poisoning and needed rest though. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Ami continued._

_"Food poisoning?" Serena asked._

_"Yea, it was the most likely excuse we could think of." Mina explained._

_"I mean you're constantly eating anyway Serena." Rei added._

_"Rei!" Serena said now scooting up to a sitting position on her bed looking angry at Rei. She looked around._

_"Darien…where's Darien?"_

_"Sorry, but he didn't think it would be best if he came here." Lita said apologizing for his absence._

_"You know what your father is like around Darien…" Luna added pouncing up on the bed._

_"Yea, but don't worry. Everything is alright! I mean if it wasn't for Darien you probably wouldn't even…" Mina said smiling._

_"SHH!" The girls said, as Lita put her hand over her mouth._

_"Don't mind her Serena," Rei said in a kind of awkwardly cheery voice, "We'll let Darien tell you about it later."_

_"If you are feeling better a little later you should go visit him. He was quite worried." Luna added._

_"Okay." Serena said nodding her head._

_"Plus, tomorrow we're having a meeting at Rei's house." Artemis said leapt onto Mina's lap now quiet. "We need to continue our conversation from before all of this happened."_

_"Right." Serena said._

_"We'll see you tomorrow kay Serena?" Ami said getting up to leave._

_"Yea we should get going." Rei agreed._

_"Bye Serena!" Lita said._

_"Bye!" Mina followed holding Artemis._

_She slumped back into her bed under her covers. It all felt like a dream; I mean now what was going to happen? Her eyes started to droop again. She was really tired. Its hard being a Sailor Scout, and a Princess, and save the world all in one day._

_*****Do you like it? Then skip on over to the second part of the story that I already have started! Or if you are more interested in Malaena's story here is a little snipit from that story of which I am writing (which I would love if more people reviewed!)**_

_**Dark Princess Life on the Dark Moon**_

_"Eclipta who are those new boys?_

_"Princess Malaena, those boys are none of your business. You are a fourteen year old girl who should be thinking about your life as a future Queen. Your mother has much more planned for you; you may be a ruler of a world much bigger than your own in the future."_

_"How can I be a Queen without a Prince?"_

_"In due time you will find your prince… trust your mother."_

_"Where is mother?"_

_"Queen Esmeray is feeling a little ill today. Just be a good little girl and stay put."_

_She watched the cat walk off into the darkness to care to her mother._

_"I am not a little girl…I am 14 now, plus how can she expect me to fall in love if the only boys I have ever met are the men masqueraders that mother sends to serve me." With that the teenage princess left the confines of her bedroom in rebellion and slept out into the dark palace walls._

_She jumped behind walls, ducking behind crystals and used some of her own powers to hide from the masqueraded minions of her mothers. She kept walking until she found a room. It was another bedroom, one that nobody ever used, since there were rarely any guests. She was surprised to hear voices coming from the room. She hid behind the entry way._

_"Your mother Amethyst is off, she is on a mission at the moment. Eventually Queen Esmeray will give her her own small planet for her devoted thanks. We will not reject you here; the second new moon will be yours; Nemesis. Diamond you are the prince of that moon, and you and your brother will rule over the rest of the dark moon clan."_

_"If that's what is wished. Our lives on the moon are seemingly over; though I wish they weren't."_

_She looked over, and she knew that the once voice was one of her mother's minions but the new male voice, who was it?_

_She peeked into the door, to see two boys, maybe two or more years older than her. One had dark blue hair, with a matching blue jacket with jewels and white pants. She sensed that they had both just had their dark powers awakened; their new moons on their forehead where black. But they lived on the other moon before? It was the other one that spoke, but his back was to her. He had a silver hair, that somehow didn't look old but youthful. His cape was white too. He must be the one called Diamond._

_***So the plots thicken! Please review and let me know if you like these stories. The Malaena story hasn't really been reviewed that much and I would hate to have to discontinue it so take a look? Please and thanks! **– Forever an SM fanfic-er – bsdancr31**_


End file.
